Kissing Chocolate
by Desna
Summary: a confection that requires kissing to enjoy it properly. When a new resort opens in Magnolia they hand it out to those participating in a bachelor auction along with free passes to the resort for Fairy Tail. The effect the exotic confection has on some of the members, well...
1. Chapter 1 The Magnolia Resort

A/N so a little step away from Fate Decides, this is not tied to that story (obviously) This won't be a massive beast like FD, but I may take it places if people R+R and want more from it. I hope you enjoy it...DESNA

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Oh sweet Gods and Mavis Vermillion thank you for the bath I am about to receive. Lucy thought as she sank groaning into the hot water of her tub. She hissed through her teeth as she sank down, almost too hot but bearable, therefor, perfection.

Glancing down at the floor she rolled her eyes at the burnt partly shredded remnants of her clothing. The job had worked out, they had gotten the full reward, Natsu had really only damaged one thing, his team mates, scorching them all when the creature they were fighting had run right through them trying to get away from the Dragon Slayer.

"Fire dragons Roar." Right over them, yep, the train ride home had been so much fun in scorched clothes. Wendy had healed up the burns and sure she could have had Virgo bring her fresh clothes but she'd wanted to sit and glare at the squirming Dragon Slayer until motion sickness had finally granted him a reprieve from her wrath. Let him see her ruined clothes as a nice 3 hour reminder of how fucking stupid he'd been, turning a roar into his own team.

Hell he'd even scorched his own damn mate. Lisanna wasn't exactly brilliant on missions, she had actually made Lucy feel more confident about herself with how often she bungled things and got herself into trouble. Perfect for Natsu though, Lisanna was a built in permanent damsel in distress.

"First job I've taken with the whole team in three months and sure enough…" Lucy muttered, leaning her head back so her hair was saturated. It was going to take Cancer some time to fix the damage done to her hair, fucking Dragon Slayer.

Massaging her sore limbs under the water she soaked until the bubbles were gone than scrubbed off the dirt and ash, washed her hair and pulled the plug to let the now murky water drain away before wrapping herself in a silky robe and going out into the living area of her apartment to summon Cancer.

"Oh ebi, what has he done now?" Cancer tutted as he moved around her where she sat in one of her bathroom chairs. "Burned me of course." She sighed and launched into telling Cancer all about what Natsu had done while the spirit worked and encouraged her to keep talking. He even sat and took care of her nails before smiling at her "Back to being ravishing ebi." He declared, pushing up his glasses.

Lucy went to her mirror and grinned "Thanks Cancer, you really are a miracle worker." She declared , hugging the man before he bowed and went back through his gate.

Shutting all the lights out, double checking to make sure her door was locked, Lucy finally crawled under her blankets and fluffy dusty rose duvet and was almost immediately asleep.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Fuck me….why do I do this to myself? Lucy glared out the door to leave her building at the rain coming down. It was late summer moving toward fall and the storms had been a little ridiculous that year so far.

Lucy had been hopeful when she'd woken to sunlight streaming through her curtains, dressed in a dark blue tank top with white lace around the neckline jean shorts and reasonable trainers and socks, really had thought she was dressed right, but no, mother nature is clearly on the damn rag and has gone into bitch mode.

Sighing she trudged back up the stairs to grab her umbrella before setting off for the guild. Her plan to go stroll around the market district and shop blown away by the cracking thunder and sheets of rain.

She was soggy when she reached the guild but dropping her umbrella into the receptacle by the doors she happily returned some greetings and took a seat beside Cana at the bar.

"So Lu, excited about the new resort invites?" Cana asked. Lucy frowned at her but Mira cut in "I hadn't given Lucy hers yet because she's been on a job. Here you go Lucy. All of Fairy Tail has been invited to spend a weekend at the new resort opening on the far side of the lake!"

Lucy accepted the packet from Mira and opened it up, pulling out a brochure and voucher for two days and nights with full access to the Resort and all of its amenities.

"It's got a nightclub too, really hot from what I've been hearing, called "Dreamscape" it's themed, supposed to have all these games, activities and crazy dance areas, there's VIP passes for it too in the packets we all got." Cana was smiling, nursing a Bloody Mary.

Lucy was looking wide eyed through the brochures, the Resort had begun construction two years ago, she heard about it off and on but hadn't realized it had been finished.

Magnolia Resort, plain name but the place looked incredible. "No dates on these." She observed looking over her voucher and VIP passes.

"The resort is celebrating its grand opening throughout the month, so the passes are good whenever we want to go." Mira grinned.

"I'm going this weekend, heading over there Friday on the little shuttle they have, you should come Lu, a bunch of us are going this weekend." Cana told her firmly.

Lucy sighed, she'd been thinking about taking a solo job, she was OK on money right now but really wanted to get ahead for once. Cana nudged her as Mira slid a strawberry smoothie in front of her and she smiled. "Ok, I'll go." She agreed, Cana beamed, slamming her com lacrima on the bar "Call bitch, get your RSVP on there!" Lucy chuckled shaking her head while she placed the call, Cana already had the number plugged in.

A few minutes later she had her reservation and the gentleman asked her politely "And will you be attending Dreamscape?" Cana nudged her, nodded at her furiously. "Yes I will." Lucy laughed. "Excellent, and will you be putting bids in for the auction? It is the major game for the weekend, what you win in the auction will play a large role in how your weekend will unfold." He said. Cana nudged her again and Lucy looked from her back to the uniformed man on the com screen. "Uh…I guess so then." She replied. He nodded "Excellent, you are single correct?" Lucy frowned a little, the questions were a little odd. "Yes."

"Open to company or a date for the weekend?" He asked. Lucys eyes went wide, did he just ask…?

"She is yes." Cana replied for her, grabbing Lucy by her hair and making her nod before Lucy slapped her hands away. "Yeah, I guess so…why all these questions?"

She asked. The man smiled "The Resort works to ensure you have a unique experience. We will be hosting a bachelor auction and you will get bid cards to place bids. Full details will be available at sign in." He said.

Cana was beaming when Lucy finished her call. "This is going to be EPIC, we get to BUY our fucking dates, I already heard Freed, Gray and a bunch of our guys will be in it too." She was down right cackling.

Lucy rolled her eyes, taking a deep pull on her straw and swiveling to better face the Card mage who was going on about the convenience of having a date to buy instead of having to ask someone out.

"Good reason to sign up too, guys get and extra free two days if they agree to be sold off." Bickslow said appearing behind Cana "Mira can I get breakfasts over to our table? Orange Juice for Ever, the rest of us will do coffee, I'll send the babies over for them when they're ready."

"Of Course Bickslow." Mira replied brightly

Cana stepped back to turn and look at the Seith and Lucy almost choked on her smoothie when the woman brazenly grabbed the mans ass. No doubt, he looked hot as hell at the moment in snug jeans and a skin tight sports shirt with his bladed sunglasses instead of a helmet and visor. Still, while he was tasty eye candy Cana went a little far.

Bickslow didn't flinch though his usual smile tilting into a smirk. "Hands off the goods Cana, you aint bought it yet."

"You're a tease Bix, I might just bid on your ass just so I can get my hands on it for a whole night." Cana grinned.

He stood over her, his height suddenly obvious, Bickslow was nearly as tall as Laxus, just had a more lithe body type. He definitely was not lacking muscle though, his attire let his usually hidden body show.

Leaning into Canas face he grinned "You can bid, doesn't mean you'll win." He said. Lucy blinked, holy hell when did Bickslow get the sudden sexy voice, did it come with dressing differently and suddenly looking hot instead of goofy?

"Then I'm glad I got my hand in for a feel already." Cana returned.

"Lots better naked. But you won't know if you don't win me" Bix whispered but loud enough Lucy heard him too and had to put her glass on the bar so she didn't drop it.

"Bix! Make sure you get my Orange Juice!" Evergreen called from their table, Lucy looked over and saw Laxus reclined back in his chair with his sound pods firmly in place, Freed was reading and Ever was working on her nails.

Bicks turned away from Cana and headed toward the Raijinshuus table "Yeah yeah, keep your skirt on, I asked for it." He called back.

As soon as Bickslow was back at his table Cana sat back on her stool smiling like a cat that caught a mouse. "Mans ass is hard as a rock, nice as the Thunder God himself really, and I always had Laxus' ass as the best in the fucking guild."

"Oh God, are you grading asses again Cana?" Levy came in with Gajeel behind her. Cana grinned at the little bluenette. "When do I stop? It's an ongoing process, don't worry, your sex on legs there still ranks top 5" She smirked nodding toward Gajeel who rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna set your books down for you shrimp, I don't need to hear whatever craps commin outs the drunks mouth this morning." He said, moving past them. Cana started to reach out suddenly and Levy stepped between the Card Mage and Gajeel, earning an instant pout from the brunette.

"No, all mine, I don't share, and yes it's fucking incredible." Levy grinned before turning on her heel to follow Gajeel, waiting until he put her books down before looking impishly back at her friends and grabbing his ass.

A low growl came followed by Gajeel grabbing her offending hand and yanking her to him as he sat, pulling her squealing into his lap and kissing her till she stopped struggling.

Cana and Lucy both were laughing as they returned to their drinks.

Lucy ended up spending the whole morning at the Guild Hall chatting with Cana then Erza. They ate lunch together then since the rain had let up at last decided to go to the Market district to look at clothes for their weekend.

Since Canas apartment was closest they went there as the sun started to set, giggling and laughing in excitement about the upcoming weekend.

Cana, though you wouldn't expect it, had a beautiful place, half of a duplex with a nice garden out front and a little back yard that housed her pride and joy, a massive hot tub that consumed most of the space and rested inside a heavily built gazebo structure. Her home boasted two spacious bedrooms and bathrooms a modern open floorplan with bamboo flooring and comfortable furniture.

They used what they had bought fresh at the market to make themselves dinner then piled into the hot tub, Cana carrying a chilled bottle of wine and glasses.

"God I needed a day like this, not the rain of course but I seriously wouldn't mind skinning Natsu sometimes." Lucy groaned as she sat back in the swirling hot water letting some jets go to work on her back.

"Lisanna might do just that, he burned off most of her hair." Erza pointed out and Lucy gasped "That's right! I told her to call me though if she wanted me to get Cancer to fix it for her, he fixed mine."

"She'll call you if she decides she wants help, but I think she planned to have Natsu go with her and sit and watch and pay the bill while she got it fixed at that fancy Salon by the Cathedral." Erza was smiling over her wine glass and they all three laughed. Maybe that would open the Dragon Slayers eyes to just how much damage he did.

"You going to the resort too Erza?" Lucy asked, Erza shrugged "I haven't decided yet." She admitted.

"You know, aside from the bachelor auction, the new night club, personal massages and luxury rooms, they are also going to be supplying real Boscan Kissing Chocolate." Cana smiled.

Erza looked hard at the woman, confections of an exotic nature always interested the re-quip mage.

"That's right, fucking amazing stuff. Tastes different depending on who you enjoy it with of course, each bar has 12 pieces so if you were especially adventurous you could get 12 unique tastes." She watched Erza who was contemplating things. "Kissing chocolate requires kissing I assume?"

"Well yeah, to eat it the way it's meant to be enjoyed you put a piece on your lovers tongue, let it melt there then…lick it off. It will carry the unique flavor of the person who melts it. Bickslow had some once…he tastes like some exotic fucking incredible spice I never could name." Cana sighed.

"Planning to bid on our Seith Mage Cana?" Lucy asked with a grin.

"Oh hell yes, Gods seriously, you have got to feel that mans ass, it's so hard you could bounce coins off it." She groaned.

"I thought Laxus had the best ass in the guild?" Erza asked curiously, she'd been around enough of Canas appraisals of the Fairy Tail men to know who Cana gave top marks to.

"Well yeah but I've never gotten my hands on his, I actually got a hand on Bickslow today, he was even in some fucking tasty tight jeans too. Would have copped a feel on Gajeel too but Levys a greedy bitch." Cana pouted.

Lucy almost gagged on her wine "Cana, I never thought I would ever say this, but you need to get laid." Lucy snickered.

Cana rolled her eyes "I realize this! Shit, Bacchus has been away on some long ass job and he's usually my go to when I get the urge you know? Time for Cana to try out some domestic delicacies." She grinned then eyed Lucy.

"And who will you be bidding on little miss sunshine?" She demanded. Lucy rolled her eyes "I don't know, I guess I'll have to see who all is in and I want more details about what all is involved before I do anything anyway." She said, almost cringing as she heard herself.

Cana and Erza cringed for her. "Lucy, I'll be bidding, if only for someone I can try the chocolate with, so you must as well. Really, you need to learn to have fun." Erza scolded and now Lucy did cringe, being told by Erza of all people she needed to learn to have more fun actually stung.

Erza turned her attention back to Cana "I had thought you had already…um…sampled, Bickslow last Christmas." She pointed out, recalling the pair under some mistletoe.

"He was in his armor with that fucking visor on, I admit, I got a little bit of that tongue of his but no, I went home alone that night, I've never gotten more than a taste of our sexy Seith Mage." Cana admitted.

"Since the tongue is important for the chocolate I might bid on Bickslow myself, I've heard rumors he is very skilled with it." Erza said. Cana gaped at her.

"Oh shit, seriously Erza? Come on, you'd steal my shot at getting that sexy thing in my bed so you get a good experience with Chocolate?!" She was smiling, though still looking shocked.

Erza shrugged, smiling back at her "And you would deny me the best possible partner for experiencing the Kissing Chocolate just so you could get in Bickslows pants?"

"Fuck yes!" Cana cried and they all dissolved laughing.

The rain started up again and the women retreated into the house, toasting marshmallows in Canas fireplace and making smores until they all crawled off to bed, nobody willing to brave the rain in the dark just to get home so Lucy took the couch and Erza took the spare bedroom.

It seemed most of Fairy Tail decided that they wanted some piece of the weekend at the resort and Lucy was grinning as she climbed over Erzas baggage onto the shuttle, grateful for probably the millionth time Virgo was able to hold her luggage for her.

Surrounded by friends she oood and ahhhhd with everyone as they rode up to the lake and around it, finally seeing the incredible massive resort that occupied most of the lakes northern shore.

Water slides, even a rollercoaster as well as a beautiful groomed beach and piers, one with shops and carnival attractions, the other actually hosting a gorgeous antique paddle wheel boat and smaller boat and jet ski rentals as well.

The resort itself was white with blue and gold window awnings, balconies and terraces. It was massive too, clearly challenging some of Akane Beaches opulent resorts.

Check in took a bit but Lucy was happy to see Levy and Gajeel had the room to the left of hers and Cana had the one to the right, though Cana being so close might actually be an issue.

Once in her room she admired the beautiful décor for a bit before sitting on the cream colored lounge and laying back to relax for a few minutes.

The whole Bachelors auction had her both excited and nervous. She'd made a point of getting information on it as soon as she checked in and was reading through the pamphlet now. It was something the resort planned to do once a year.

Each woman got 10 bid cards they could put down on a bachelor number. Cana had gone on about getting Bickslow, so had Erza, but the truth was, nobody but the officials running it would know what number was attached to what bachelor in the auction.

They would bid and then meet their "date" at the club by finding the table with his number on it. The bachelors wouldn't know what number they were until they got to the club and were given their number and taken to their table.

Completely blind auction. Cana called it sex roulette and was thrilled even though it hugely decreased the odds she was going to land her target.

Lucy was sort of excited about the mystery, but was a little worried about who she would get. Most of the men she was fine with, and the men here with girlfriends like Gajeel wouldn't be in it, though Lucy wouldn't have minded getting him, he'd become a good friend the last couple of years. She'd feel "safe" with him knowing he was in love with Levy and would just be good company.

Bickslow didn't really worry her too much either, he was loud, wild and brash but incredibly good fun and an amazing dancer. Jet would be another "safe" one, Freed would be too she was sure, and another good dance partner for the night. As she ran through the possibilities she relaxed more, really there were only two men she hoped she didn't end up with.

One she was sure of, He made her feel small and weak and in spite of all the work she had done since she'd semi-left Natsus team and started doing more solo work, in spite of how much stronger she really knew she was, he always seemed to make her feel…small. Laxus.

The man was built like a God and damn near as strong as one. Too handsome, too arrogant, just all across the board, too much. Only around him did she ever get flustered or feel confused and he seemed to know it because he teased her ruthlessly.

Since the Master had been working with him teaching him to become the next guild master he had gotten better but he always caught her every damn time she got a little careless about letting her eyes wander over that mouth watering body of his and he almost never let it go when he did.

Then there was Cobra, Crime Sorciere had merged with Fairy Tail and everyone was pretty happy about it but the maroon haired, wickedly handsome Poison Dragon slayer had tried to kill her not once but twice and the second time had been way too personal, he knew far too much about her.

She hadn't seen him here, hadn't seen him in the guild lately, it was likely he was away on a job, Mira still had a stack of packets she'd not been able to give out yet so hopefully he wasn't around or if he was, he would refuse to participate, which if she thought about it, he likely wouldn't, not his thing.

So, feeling better she summoned Virgo, got her bags situated, hung up the dresses she had brought so they wouldn't be wrinkled and headed down with her stack of bid cards to go bid.

Cana, Erza and Mira were all three there along with a couple dozen other women. Word had gotten out around town (Likely by the resort itself) That Fairy Tail wizards would be among the bachelors and so a lot of single ladies from Magnolia had made the trip and paid the premium price to be involved in the weekend. Each woman could buy no more than 10 bid cards, each sealed to the woman, and Lucy had seen each bid cost 5 thousand jewel.

She was holding almost a months rent in her hands, but she couldn't sell them or trade them because they were bound to her so she might as well use them.

"Well?" She smiled at her friends.

Cana heaved a sigh "Guess there's no way to be sure, might as well just pick my favorite numbers." She shrugged and dropped her cards into the numbered slots in the wall under her "favorite" numbers and Mira and Erza did the same.

Lucy smiled, there were only 50 slots, she could tell there were more women than that bidding. If she really got lucky? She wouldn't "win" at all.

Glancing down at her keys on her hip she grinned and went and dropped all ten cards into the ten slot, perfect, she had 10 Zodiac keys, homage to the best things that had ever happened to her. Maybe she'd luck into Gray and really have fun with a friend.

"Loading the roulette wheel huh?" Cana smiled.

Lucy shrugged. "Only 50 men and there are way more women bidding than that. Picked my favorite number. "

"Well then, I suppose we'll see what shakes out, you bitches ready for dinner?" She asked and they all filed out of the bidding room to head to the restaurant.

Once fed Lucy returned to her room and summoned Cancer, who she was still chatting away with while trying to choose a dress for the night when Cana pounded on her door.

Rolling her eyes Lucy pulled the door open and had a bottle shoved in her face "Ready to get started?" Cana asked with a grin, waving to Cancer before pressing the bottle into Lucys hand and taking her own over to plop down on the lounge.

"Red one." Cana said, indicating the sleek red halter dress. Lucy sighed, yeah, Cana would pick the most "Fuck me now" dress, of course Lucy had packed it to begin with so…

Smiling she went into the bathroom while Cana talked Cancer into doing her hair too.

Once she emerged, red halter dress, low red heels because she was planning to dance, hair just perfect, make up light and natural she felt like she was ready to face anything.

Cana even gave her a wolf whistle as she twirled in front of the mirror. "Damn we are sexy bitches!" She laughed.

Catching Mira and Lucy was deliriously happy to also find Levy and Gajeel as they started up to the club the music filtering out from inside already had Lucy stepping lighter.

It had been a fun couple of days and promised to be a great weekend. Pulling out their VIP passes the bouncer had them stand to the right until a man in a wicked fun uniform came to get them. Tight single legged pants, Knee high boots and a snug vest all in blue and gold combined with a half face mask that held glowing glittery fake hair in gold that fell over his shoulders. He was built well too, something Cana did not miss.

"Damn I'll just take a waiter, holy shit." Cana grinned. He led them to the reception table for the auction stopping briefly "Those of you who have participated in the auction, you will have a special golden arm band that will contain the marks for what your purchased date is willing to offer. Please keep in mind this is purely consensual and neither party need do anything but enjoy the evening here at the club. If you have not participated, please follow Doreen." He held a hand out to a woman dressed just like he was who led Levy and Gajeel away but not before Levy wished Lucy good luck.

"Erza Scarlett, Yes miss, You won number 21, here is your band so your date knows you are in fact the winner of his company this evening." Erza took the golden armband and was smiling when she accepted the bar of chocolate with it.

"All of our bachelors had to agree to help with the proper use of the chocolate, here is your list of acceptable things you may seek with your date tonight, enjoy your evening." The woman smiled giving Erza a small envelope which she stepped over by their guide and started reading.

"Cana Alberona, you won 49." Cana was grinning, sliding on her armband and leaning to Lucy "Closest looking one to 69 you know?"

Lucy snorted and frowned when the woman smiled holding out an armband. "Lucy Heartfilia correct? You said that was your name, you won number 10." Lucy took her bar and envelope and opened it to find "Ladies choice." Which apparently meant her date was open to anything according to the guide.

Mira came back with number 1 and they all were led to the VIP section. "We'll bring your dates to you since you are VIP instead of general access." The guide told them, leading them upstairs where beautiful low set tables were surrounded by high backed cushioned benches. Spotting Levy and Gajeel already seated Lucy went straight to the huge table they 'd claimed.

"Figured we'd need space once you all got your dates." Levy grinned, winking at Lucy when she saw the golden band on her arm.

Cana had just seated herself when she saw their guide coming up the stairs, leading Freed, Bickslow, a tall black haired man none of them had seen before and (Lucys heart stopped) Laxus.

"Let me see, Miss Mira, This is your date." He put his hand on Freeds shoulder and Mira jumped up grinning, hurrying forward and grabbing Freed by the arm to pull him toward the stairs and of course the dance floor.

"Miss Erza, your date." He put his hand on Bickslows shoulder and Erza gave Cana a wicked smile. "Bitch." Cana hissed.

She couldn't be too upset though, she decided, Laxus would be a definite good time and the black haired man? Drop dead fucking gorgeous.

"Who's getting him?" Bickslow asked when the man started to put his hand on the unknown mans shoulder.

"What do you care?" Cana asked smiling.

Bickslow grinned at her "He's my younger brother, I want to know how much trouble he's getting into."

Lucy and Canas eyes widened in surprise. "Miss Cana will be receiving Cristoff." The guide smiled and Cana jumped up "Hell yeah!" She grabbed Cristoff who was already smiling at her after exchanging a look with his brother that apparently confirmed something.

"Miss Lucy, your date." The guide put his hand on Laxus' shoulder and the Lightning slayer smirked at her.

Well…Fuck, she thought. Standing she smiled, steeling herself for a rough night. If she kept them at the bar or dance floor she'd be fine. She could burn a night in this place, looking around at the foggy place with swirling lights, guides all about in their sparkles and glitter, there were games, miniature golf, little magic car racing, she could do this, there was plenty to keep busy with until it was late enough she could get the hell out of here and call it a night.


	2. Chapter 2 The Date

A/N Ok, so ask and ye shall receive huh? If there is interest in this story I'll sure keep it going, it's a change of pace for me and I like it. I hope everyone else does too so, without further ado...Enjoy.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Oh come on now Blondie, I don't bite…unless asked." He amended she rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah, I'm thinking I need drinks…a lot of them." She said firmly.

"Bickslow, I only bid tonight for one main purpose." Erza said then. Bickslow definitely looked uncomfortable. When he had seen Cana and Lucy his hopes had soared that he was in for a great night but Erza? Now he was thinking he'd be lucky not to end up in the hospital.

"And that would be?" He asked, keeping his tone light and friendly, taking up an inner mantra "Keep her happy, Keep her happy, Keep her happy."

She held up the bar of chocolate and he actually smirked, he knew that chocolate, he was Boscan by birth, his adoptive father was the Boscan ambassador, and he even had dual citizenship. He'd had fun with Boscan Kissing chocolate since he was a boy.

"I can help you enjoy that the way it's supposed to be eaten." He told her and took the seat beside her when she patted it.

The guide took the drink order and unsure what to do first Lucy hesitated, afraid to look up at her date who was now standing entirely too close to her. "So what are we doing first Blondie?" He asked, he'd leaned over to her so his breath fanned her ear and she tried but couldn't quite hide the shiver that ran through her.

He was too much, always had been, her whole body reacted to the damn man, and her brain short circuited if he touched her and he was likely to do that at some point during the night.

"What would you like to do?" She asked and nearly kicked herself, contemplated flinging herself off the balcony right then. Great idea idiot, put control in the hands of the devil.

"You." It was just one word, spoken softly by her ear, meant to tease because that's what he always did to her but oh God Lucy was already losing the battle between her mind and her body. Write her off now, she had a whole evening with the Thunder God himself at her disposal and he already had her envisioning taking him to one of those high backed sectionals, tearing his clothes off and riding him till she couldn't walk.

He looked incredible too, damn him to hell. Snug black slacks that stretched over powerful thighs and Canas favorite ass. An almost black purple button down silk shirt that also had to stretch in places to accommodate his mouth watering bodys way too well toned muscles.

"Nothing to say? No snappy come back? Come on Blondie." He purred. Lucy bit her lip, god he smelled good, he always did, like a spicy rainstorm.

"I…Oh good, drinks!" Lucy had never been happier to see a waiter as when their came with a tray full of shots, three bottles and a stack of glasses.

Saved by the booze. Lucy sat beside Levy, who gave her an encouraging smile. Levy knew all about Lucys troubles with Laxus, she was the only person Lucy had ever told about it all.

But Levy was trying to enoy an evening with Gajeel and Lucy loved them both and didn't want her own troubles taking away from their evening so she turned her attention back to Laxus as she lifted a shot to her lips. She knew it would burn, knew it wouldn't taste good, she fucking hated tequila, but she needed something to slow her racing mind down.

Laxus watched her, he hadn't hoped for this. He'd long since come to the realization that Lucy was just out of his reach, His interest in her had been real for a long while but he had a temper and he knew it.

In spite of his time alone, and all he'd been doing to better himself, to prepare to take over Fairy Tail when his grandfather retired Lucy presented any man with a unique challenge.

Her fucking team. Approaching her was already near impossible without someone noticing, and if you did get her alone it was a sure bet one of her weirdly obsessed team members was sure to come looking for her as soon as they noticed, and he'd decided each one of them had some bizarre "Lucy timer" built into them that let them know when they had been removed from her fucking hip for too long.

So one of them would come looking for her, he'd seen it happen. Hell Bickslow had decided to ask her to attend a dance clinic when some famous dancing team had been in town because he'd found out Lucy had some real training in ballroom and some other forms of dance and when he'd tried to corner her away from her team to avoid them interfering and turning it all into something it really wasn't, Titania had come looking for Lucy when her weird timer went off that told her to and had pinned the man to the wall with a sword to his troat.

Bickslow had ended up going alone, still had a great time, but Lucy had unknowingly missed out on a hell of a great opportunity at some incredible dance instruction along side a great partner. He bet she still didn't know about that because Bickslow didn't tell her and didn't bother trying to talk to her again.

Laxus' temper was too short to deal with that kind of shit, so he just acted like an asshole and teased her, it didn't seem to set off any Erza alarms or bother Gray or Natsu and it was the only interaction with the blonde he seemed able to get so he ran with it.

He'd had no particular hopes for the night either. Figured it sounded like fun, he'd get to come back to the resort whenever he wanted to for a free weekend and odds were he'd get laid. All win win in his book.

But when they'd toped the stairs and Lucy had been sitting there with an armband on, his heart had started hammering in his chest. He and Bickslow had exchanged hard looks. If Bickslow got her he knew the man would jump on the opportunity, the Seith Mage liked her too, both of them had talked about how frustrating a challenge Lucy was a few times, Bickslow was his closest friend, that he shared interest in the same woman, well, it wasn't the first time.

More than once he and Bix had semi faced off over a woman, they had similar tastes but the women were the deciders, either they loved Bickslows fun, carefree craziness, or they loved Laxus' quiet and rough personality. Sometimes they just preferred a body type, Bickslow was built like the gymnast he was, Laxus was built like the powerhouse he was.

They had never let it get between their friendship though. Tonight, Laxus had the luck of the night by far though and he had to shift out of asshole teasing mode or he'd fuck everything up for himself and he knew it.

He wanted to laugh at Bickslows position. Poor guy was going to be dodging the sword all night trying to keep Titania happy but really, if anyone could do it, Bix could, he was probably the Re-quip mages complete opposite and wouldn't take any of the blunt things the woman said to heart, Bickslow knew Erza well enough to know how to handle her. Laxus sure didn't envy him though as Erza discussed the chocolate that Bix knew well because he'd used the stuff countless times himself and always had a few bars stashed.

Glancing down at the bar she had he smiled slightly. "So are you going to want to try the chocolate? Kind of the whole reason all of us were told if we were willing to help with that we had to check that "Ladies choice" option on the card." He met her surprised look and made an honest effort not to look too damn hungry for what he knew that chocolate meant he'd get. "I promise I won't ravish you, but I would love to see what Fairy Tails princess tastes like."

Lucy blinked, looking down at the bar of chocolate. She'd made a sort of pact with her friends that they would all try it, sitting in the hot tub at Canas. She could hear Erza discussing it with Bickslow, who apparently knew the stuff pretty well since it came from his home country. Erza was going to kiss Bickslow, she knew already Cana was going to do a hell of a lot more than kiss Bickslows tall sexy brother if she had her way.

Here Lucy had Laxus sitting in front of her, hers for the night and the man was being…civil, sexy and flirty but she doubted he was capable of not being that way. He was sexy when he fucking blinked for Gods sake.

"Ok, I'd like to try it, Cana said she's had it before, with Bix in fact. But promise me something." She eyed him and tried not to lick her lips when those rainstorm eyes locked with hers. His brow went up and she gave him a challenging smirk with more confidence than she felt by far.

"No teasing about it. You've probably kissed a lot more women than I've kissed guys." She was shooting for a truce, if she could wrestle that out of this evening then it was worth her body being in a constant state of five alarm holy fucking shit the towns getting flooded insanity in the mans presence.

He actually smiled, real smile, with real humor in his eyes. Gods fucking help her, he was hotter that way than when he did the arrogant smirk, at least with the arrogance she had her annoyance to help her deal with it, a genuinely amused Laxus was just unfair.

"I promise I wont tease you about this…just this." He allowed picking up the chocolate. She snatched it out of his hand though with a grin at his surprised look. "No, I get to taste you first, It's my chocolate and I'm…curious." She admitted, blushing but with the vodka Cana had given her in her room and now a shot of tequila in her, Lucys mind was slowing from its usual fire drill pace.

"Oh really?" He quirked a brow, treading a thin line with teasing her but stopping himself.

"Really, open up "Thunder God"." She broke off a piece then and held it up to his lips and he let her slide it into his mouth, his eyes darkening as his lips closed around her finger, she felt one of his over sharp canines scrape against her skin and gasped slightly, pulling her hand back as if burned.

He reached up after a moment and ran his thumb over her lips, holding her chin and pulled her to him so she would open her mouth and then Lucy was really lost.

What little control she'd scratched together so far shattered as his lips slanted over hers and his tongue, covered in the decadent confection slid against hers. God he tasted like rain, rain and bittersweet dark chocolate, he smelled like sandalwood and ozone, like lightning and storms and she couldn't get enough.

She didn't even feel the moan slide up her throat until it left her, drifting into his mouth. They were supposed to go through twelve pieces of this, 6 times she would be drowned in his storm and she was already washed away with the first.

 _Oh Gods, I can't handle this, he tastes too good, he smells good, his eyes just make me melt, holy shit_ … Lucys mind was racing again, images of tearing his shirt open, climbing into his lap and really letting go carried in by the storm the man was. He was the only man in Fairy Tail she'd ever had fantasies about, and she knew it was because she'd firmly believed, he was way out of her reach, so somewhere in her head she'd thought it was safe somehow to indulge in some fantasies. She was seriously wrong.

She managed to pull back though, damn near threw herself a parade in her head for having the will power to do so too. Eyes fluttering open she met those storms of his and found them raging, threatening to carry her away.

He drew in a steadying breath and smiled "so what do I taste like, Lucy?" his voice was husky, it struck her right between the legs too when she heard him say her name, God she was worse than Cana.

"Rain, you taste like rain." She answered, and seriously, she deserved a parade, her voice didn't break and she didn't stutter she was fucking wonder woman. Teams were sandbagging her heart and her damn libido successfully it seemed. Yay her.

"My turn then." He said, she hadn't even seen him get the piece of chocolate, ok, so maybe the teams were too busy sandbagging and had to shut down less important things like noticing anything but the Dragon Slayer in front of her.

She opened her mouth and he put the chocolate in and she caught his finger just like he had hers, yep, watching his eyes darken, his smile falter and hearing his breath hitch? Oh hell yeah, Wonder woman had nothing on her, fuck that weak bitch, this was a level above in difficulty.

He didn't yank his hand away though like she had, just pulled his finger free and his smile recovered. Well, he was the Thunder God right?

She reached for him though, sliding her hand to his face and pulling him to her, his lips parted for her and she plunged in, gathering every bit of confidence she had and aiming to dominate.

God bless this chocolate, I swear I'll but a case of it. She felt and heard his moan come into her mouth, he didn't let her keep her advantage, but she held the kiss until they had to break for air, both breathless.

"Well?" She prompted, smiling at her own bold sounding voice. "You taste better than you smell, Strawberries…chocolate covered strawberries." He smiled. Once again her brain flew out her ears for a moment under that gaze, she'd formed a plan and scrambled for it, trying to catch her wayward intellect that was being strangled by her sex drive before she really did start ripping off his clothes and climbing into his lap.

"Ok, so that mystery is solved, I have a challenge for you." She said, elated her voice was as strong as it was.

Laxus tilted his head and looked wary "Ok, what would that be?" He asked.

"Did you see the little race cars they have? I'm betting I can beat you." She put on her best smile then, narrowing her eyes and he smirked at her.

"You're challenging a Lightning mage to a race? Think that's smart Blondie?"

She nodded "It's in se-plug cars Laxus, the person with the most magic energy has the edge in those, your kind of magic doesn't matter, and I'm betting as a Celestial mage? I can kick your ass."

Truth was she wasn't sure, sure she had a huge amount of magic energy because she was a celestial mage, but Laxus was still a Dragon Slayer, a little older than her and S-class so she wasn't sure how or if that would even the field a bit.

What it would do though is buy her distance from the intoxicating man and give her a way to vent this alarming amount of energy and tension inside her. She hoped so anyway.

"You're on." He stood and took her hand to help her to her feet. She grit her teeth, fuck, he was just being polite now and her body thrilled at the touch. Traitorous body, keep sandbagging the storm wasn't over.

With a glance at Levy and Gajeel she saw they were definitely enjoying the chocolate and holy fuck, Erza was in Bickslows lap, wrapped around the man kneeling so she was above him where she straddled him on the bench, had her fist in his hair and was holding his head back while she damn well devoured his mouth but he didn't look the least bit upset about it.

They went down to where the raceway was and while passing the dance floors Lucy saw Cana, She had herself wrapped around Bickslows brother, grinding against him and reaching up and grabbing his shoulder length black hair and yanking his mouth down to hers pretty roughly. Like his brother though, Cristoff didn't seem put off by rough handling.

Laxus leaned on the rail next to her a few minutes later, watching the cars shooting past them as they waited for their own. "Oh this looks like fun." He admitted. He hadn't been sure when she'd challenged him, but now he was, and while he could see he wouldn't have quite the advantage he'd like, he was still going to give her hell.

The cars had bumpers all around them and he could see some people actively trying to make others crash.

Lucy saw it too and he smile turned wicked, making his heart jump, she'd been surprising him at every turn so far. He had to admit he was grateful for the break from the intensity of before, his body wasn't listening to him well around her. It was something he'd noticed a few times when he'd been near her, while he never had issues even around women he knew he was going to fuck, that were all over him whispering dirty things to him, he'd felt himself getting hard like a damn teenager just kissing her before and that never happened to him.

He had more control than that, had for years, just…not around Lucy for some reason. It was another reason he'd always been a little nasty with her, keep her at a distance, she had a habit of hugging and stepping into peoples space, he saw her do it even with Gajeel who was NOT nice about people getting in his space, who Laxus had heard tear into her a couple times for it, but that didn't deter her.

Gajeel was soft with her, she regarded him as a friend and so she hugged him, had even planted a kiss or two on the mans cheek and forehead.

If she ever did that to him, he knew he'd have her slammed against a wall out of sight tearing her clothes off faster than she could apologize for getting into his space. One kiss, feeling those pouting lips on his skin once would have undone him for sure.

So undoing the distance he had built between them could be a mistake but Fuck it, he wouldn't get another chance like this, with her watch dogs busy elsewhere, knowing he was her date for the night thanks to the auction and not what they would perceive as his evil intentions.

Ok sure, some of his intentions were well into wickedness, the woman was gorgeous. He'd tasted that mouth, felt her tongue against his, now he was half mad wanting more, wanting to taste so much more of her, pull more than a soft moan out of her, rip screams from her, have her shrieking his name was what he wanted now but first, get her to see he wasn't just some arrogant asshole bent on making her miserable.

That she was treating him like she was shocked him, she really was as open and forgiving a soul as he'd ever met and he was grateful of it, had been silently thanking every God he could think of for this opportunity and vowing to himself not to waste it.

Her wicked smile as she watched the racing made his pulse jump. She really was as close to a perfect woman as any man could want. He had never dated much, stuck with the comfortable ease of one night stands and stayed clear of guildmates because that was a mess he didn't need but Lucy was worth the risk.

Deep down, for a while now, he'd wanted her, hadn't hoped for anything, but she was the first woman he'd ever met that he could see himself mated with, God the idea of putting a child into her made him damn near shudder so he refocused his attention on the cars.

They wouldn't be alone out there, would get 4 laps and would be timed against each other as well as other racers. When the attendant called them he leaned down by her ear "I am not going to be nice out there Blondie." He promised, She stopped, surprising him by looking him right in the eye, her hand on his chest making his breath hitch "Oh neither am I sparky, I'm putting your ass in a wall." She growled before spinning and walking swiftly after the attendant leaving him biting his cheek to get himself in check as he watched her beautiful ass swivel side to side under that clingy red dress she was in.

The idea of bending her over the high back of one of the cars and fucking her until she screamed was not going to help him win this. Delicious as it was.

They actually had cars big enough for a man his size, he would bet even Elfman would fit into one, and while Lucys car was a little smaller, it was probably a bit more nimble too so he kept that in mind as they waited for their light to start.

When the green flashed they both shot off into the fray. Lucy immediately targeted a driver in a blue car she'd seen was nasty, roared up behind him and clipped his right rear quarter, spinning him toward the wall and into it to immediately open space for herself.

Grinning with a strange sense of pride watching her Laxus had to pay attention then as two more men tried to pin him between them to "escort" him to some haybales ahead but slamming on his brakes then accelerating rapidly behind them he was able to sideswipe the man that had been on his left into the man who had been on his right and put both of them into the bales they had meant for him, taking off after Lucy with a dark grin.

The pair were ruthless, and while they didn't talk about of exchange a single word, they both decided to abandon going after each other and instead targeted every other racer on the track with them, hunting them like prey.

Lucy would run them down because she was faster, slow them down until Laxus got there then they would tag team them until they spun them into a wall. It was intensely good fun for both mages and Lucy groaned when the checkered flag came out waving them in.

She leapt out of her car, grinning to the attendant and rushed over to her impromptu team mate and jumped into his surprised arms laughing. "We dominated!" She declared brightly pointing to the scoreboards. Their take downs of other drivers were credited as "Kills" and both of them had more than double what any other driver had as well as Lucy having first place over all and Laxus having second only because his laps were slightly slower from plowing people into walls while she shot ahead for the next target.

Having staggered under the exuberant pounce of the blonde into the shadows of the walkway from the race track Laxus was captivated by the woman beaming in his arms. Her laugh rang like a bell in the walkway and having her look at him that happily completely drove all coherent thought from him.

She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, her ruthlessness on the track, the way she seemed to read him and work with him without a word said just floored him. That she was so delighted by their brutal victory also turned him on nearly as much as her soft curves pressing against his tall body and when her eyes stayed on his and the joy darkened into a soft burn, he kissed her.

He couldn't stop himself and she didn't object, her hands pushing into his hair and a heated moan coming from her that made his blood race. Turning to press her against the wall of the walkway her deepened the kiss, his lips slanting over hers, tongue pressing into her mouth and hers met it.

There were people coming into the walkway, other racers, probably people they'd put into walls. It wasn't the right place for this. He growled in frustration but pulled away, almost groaning at her whimper of protest.

Stepping back he put his forehead to hers "Lets get somewhere we can actually talk ok?" He asked, even to his own ears his voice was husky, ragged with want.

She nodded and walked quietly alongside him, her mind was in chaos. Everything had gone great, sure she hadn't really kicked his ass as much as every other person on that track but they'd just slid into team work and it had been too fun. Then she'd jumped on him, God why did she do that?

He led her back to the main resort area, where some people were enjoying walking around the massive atrium and pulled her into it, finding a spot by a fountain that seemed to satisfy him.

"I'm sorry I…jumped on you like that, I was just…" She started to apologize but he caught her and suddenly her mind was gone again, his warm lips were on hers and she was hopelessly swept up in him again.

She managed to pull back, not sure she was quite as happy about it as she had been when she'd done it earlier and met his eyes, she was confused, she honestly thought the man didn't like her, hadn't ever liked her, but when he kissed her it sure felt like that idea was wrong.

"You…Laxus…I thought you hated me." She managed. Ok, so wonder woman had bailed on her, probably used up all her get awesome cards on the racetrack back there, that and she was sobering up.

He shook his head, looking almost sad "No…I've never hated you Blondie, not ever." He said, pushing his hand through his hair and heaving a breath, sitting back against the edge of the fountain.

She moved over beside him and leaned against it herself, though the top was too high for her to hop up and sit on considering her shoes.

"Well then why tease me and treat me like shit for fucking years?" She asked in frustration. Now she was very confused, if he didn't hate her why the hell did he act like he did?!

"Because you're probably the least approachable woman in Fairy Tail." Laxus dead panned, he couldn't think of any other way to put it and he wasn't any good at softening things. He actually didn't like that when people did it, truth was truth, if it hurt than it probably needed to.

She gaped at him "I am not!" She denied, glaring at him, all of the churning heat swirling through her veins for the man starting to cool _. Ok, perfect, yeah sparky, give me what I need to really go off on you_.

"You don't think so? You know two months ago Bickslow got invited to attend a dance clinic with some famous dance team, Sergio something…" He was trying to remember. Lucys eyes widened "Sergio Dominez and his partner Ruella? Yeah they came to Magnolia, I tried to just get tickets to watch but they sold out too fast…" She breathed. She had so badly wanted to go to that but the tickets were way pricey and had sold out in minutes just to sit and watch the clinic. You couldn't participate unless invited and Bickslow had been invited?!

"Yeah that one, he got invited to participate and he wanted to ask you to go with him because he knew you had some training, when he went to ask you, tried to catch you on your own so he didn't catch hell from any of your friends…" He started telling her and Lucy suddenly remembered.

Lowering her head she looked at the ground and sighed "He tried to talk to me in the hall behind the bar, said he needed to ask me something but…Erza came looking for me and…"

Laxus was nodding "And thought he was trying to be a perv or some shit, slammed him into the wall and put a sword to his throat. He wasn't willing to get killed over asking you so he went alone."

Lucy was frowning, looked up at him with sad frustration all over her face.

"So see, I have a temper, it's something I've been working on but I know it, If I tried to talk to you in any way your fucking watchdogs thought was slightly out of character I'd have to deal with one or all of them…I would lose my temper dealing with that stupid shit and end up doing or saying something I didn't want to." He shook his head, not looking at her "Easier to just play the fucking part I was handed, none of them look at me twice if I act like an ass and at least I get some sort of interaction with you, put myself into your thoughts some damn way." He sighed, tilting his head back and closing his eyes.

It sounded too fucking childish, it was the way Lucys team was, he knew it, the whole damn guild did, no man in Fairy Tail was willing to try that gauntlet even as amazing as Lucy clearly was.

"I…They just care about me, want to protect me." She said quietly.

"I realize that Lucy, So I just dealt with it, never thought I'd get a chance to ever talk to you away from it but here we are and I'm telling you I'm sorry, for how I treated you, for how badly I teased you sometimes…" He smirked then "You're fun to tease though, especially when I caught you checking me out."

She gave him a half hearted glare "Yeah? You've stared plenty at my ass." She said.

He grinned now "More than your ass." His grin turned wolfish and she laughed.

"God…you actually wanted to say something nice to me and my fucking team kept you away? Now I really want to skin Natsu." She bit her lip, shaking her head and closing her eyes, her teams good intentions had cost her more than she realized.

"I'm going to talk to them, and not nicely." She vowed.

"Good idea. What about me then Blondie, willing to give me a chance? Let me spend some time with you without your team breathing down our necks suspecting every damn thing we do?" It was a genuine offer, and she stared at him in disbelief. This wasn't the Laxus that she'd been able to stay away from, this was the man she'd always suspected was behind that cocky smirk, the one she fantasized about, and it was terrifying that this…was the real Laxus.

Gods help her, because without that annoyance, she was helpless under those stormy eyes of his.

"I'd like that." She said before she could stop herself and nearly melted into a puddle at the smile it earned her.

He stepped around her then, hands grasping her hips and he lifted her up the few inches so she sat on the edge of the fountain. It brought her up almost even with his impressive height and her legs separated, the slit up each side of her dress giving her that without her dress riding up and he stepped between them, regarding her with eyes that totally ended her ability to think well.

"Then tomarrow, it's almost 2 am right now. Spend tomarrow with me?" He asked. She smiled, nodding and he leaned in closer, his mouth close to hers now. "11am, meet me at the entrance to the carnival pier out there, wear your swimsuit under your clothes too, sound good?" His eyes were searching hers and she nodded again, glancing down at his mouth, unable to stop herself and then he was kissing her and her arms wound around him as his closed around her.

He was like rain, that was the taste of him, being around him was like walking through a storm and his scent, that hard sandalwood and ozone, masculine and so unique to him it made her heart pound in her chest.

God his kisses just ruined her, the sandbags were swept away, the man was a hurricane against her weak defenses. Seeing him like he really was tonight had just wrecked everything she had in way of protecting herself, will power, all of it swept up in his storm.

When he deepend the kiss she moaned into his mouth, drowning in him and unable to come up with any reason not to now. When he started to pull back she had her hands in his hair and pulled hard, keeping his mouth on hers, drawing a growl out of him that swept through her like the lightning he was.

When she finally let go they were both breathing hard and he smiled at her, slowly shaking his head "Fuck Blondie… give a guy a chance to breathe." He chuckled and she cut him off, kissing him again just to shut him up. When she pulled back the wickedness was in her eyes too and it almost undid him.

"Tomarrow?" She asked,

He nodded, lips hovering near hers "want me to walk you back to your room?" He asked.

She smiled "Better not, if you did…I'd ask you to stay…" She admitted.

He smirked "And I would stay." He told her.

"And we would do thing we aren't ready for…" She sighed.

Laxus chuckled darkly "Oh I'm ready…" He said "But I don't think you are…so…Good Night Blondie." He kissed her, this time light, chaste, pulling her down from the fountain edge to set her on her feet. She was going to walk away but he pulled her back, one last kiss, soft and hot, setting in a slow burn she felt scorching her before she pulled away and smiled shyly up at him before turning to finally retreat.

He watched her leave the atrium and cross the lobby to the elevator, turning before she did and heading off toward the wing he was staying in. He needed to coldest shower he could get going because holy fuck had his world just been set sideways.


	3. Chapter 3 The real Laxus

A/N so the consensus seems to be this story is worth continuing so I'm rolling with it. As long as people want it, I'll stick with it. Sort of like my big one, this is writing itself and I'm having fun with it. I hope everyone is enjoying it, I don't write a weak Lucy, I don't care for her that way, I feel like she's been through enough she should have a back bone and some sense by now. I also don't care for a Laxus that is 100% asshole, I don't get that vibe from the character post Alvarez, and while this is set post Tart arc on a slightly changed timeline I'm trying to write these characters the way I've perceived them...As ever, I hope everyone enjoys...DESNA

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

When Lucy returned to her room she was still riding high off of all that had happened, still shocked, dazed. Between Laxus' revalations, his kisses and getting to feel that tall hard body against hers, she was almost wishing he had walked her back, she would have drug him into her room, she didn't doubt it.

She could faintly hear the occasional scream from Canas room, it seemed she'd gotten Bickslows brother to her room, or someone at least and whoever it was, was making the Card Mage very happy if her screams were any indication.

Lucy sunk into the bath tub, laying back and trying to let go of the memory of a hot mouth on hers and strong hands gliding down her back to her waist.

He'd behaved, the man who was supposed to be the worst Playboy in the guild had behaved with her, kissed her until she couldn't remember her name at times but his hands hadn't slid anywhere they shouldn't have. When she thought about it, he'd been a damn gentleman for the most part, a few comments, teasing, but even that had been easier than a lot of her dates had laid on her.

Sighing when she emerged from the bath to more muted screaming she turned on the little stereo the room had, setting it to soft music and smiled when that effectively drowned out Canas seriously good times next door. Crawling into the soft bed, Lucy curled up around a pillow wishing it was a Dragon Slayer.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

She wanted to sleep in, seriously, if she got up early she would go mad waiting until it was time to meet Laxus but by 7 Lucy was up. Pulling out her swim suit she put it on then pulled on a mid thigh length dark blue sundress with pale pink lace trim and a bohemian style halterneck that was made out of a butter soft chiffon. It was one of her favorites.

Matched up with comfortable dark blue lace up sandals she was ready for a day outside as soon as Cancer finished setting her hair into a wrap around braid that left the rest of her hair tumbling loose over her right shoulder, with that set firmly in a silver clasp even if they went swimming her hair would stay under control.

Once that was all done she thanked Cancer and headed down stairs to get breakfast, meeting Levy and Gajeel just coming out of their room.

"Lu! Hey! You look amazing…how did last night go and where are you off to like that?" Levy grinned. They started past Canas door only to be greeted by more muffled screaming.

"Damn, I thought they'd stopped." Lucy laughed. "They never did, were up all damn night and are still fucking like rabbits, crazy drunk." Gajeel grumbled. Levy took his arm and Lucys and pulled the two down the hall with her to the elevator.

Lucy spilled most everything that had happened the night before, leaving out some of the things she just wanted to keep for herself. Levy and Gajeel both listened, though Gajeel was decidedly less interested while they ate breakfast.

"I never thought Laxus was a total jerk, not since Tenrou anyway, and he's been working so hard since the Master has been training him to take over the guild I really haven't seen him, well…" Levy hesitated trying to find a good way to put her thought.

"Acting like a man whore." Gajeel said and Levy slapped his arm but he just smirked at her.

"Yeah…ok, I wouldn't put it that way but yeah, he hasn't been like that the last year, he's been too busy working between the guild and the Raijinshuu." She said, giving Gajeel one more reproachful look he neatly ignored.

"But I like you're giving him a chance Lu, he's kind of been the one you've had a thing for for a while now." Levy said and Lucy gasped.

"I have not!" She denied, knowing as she said it it might not really be true, he was always the man who made her most uncomfortable, other men in the guild occasionally would pique her interest and she could admire how good they looked, like Bickslow the morning Cana had grabbed him, even Lucy had felt something taking in that 6 feet of man in tight clothes.

No man though had ever affected her like Laxus did, from the very beginning, even when he'd been vicious, and at his worst, she'd been attracted to him. Like she'd realized last night, she'd wanted him because he was out of reach, let herself fantasize about him, and in those dreams, he'd been like he was right now.

The man he was last night. When his lips had sealed over hers and that chocolate had drenched her senses in him she'd been swept away. Now she would spend a day with him, just them, her team was scattered. Natsu was back at the guild, Gray had been seen leaving with his date according to Levy, and Erza, well, nobody had seen her or Bickslow yet that she knew about.

Erza today had planned to visit the baths and the massage center, they offered mud wraps and such she was very interested in, so Lucy would bet, even if the Re-quip mage hadn't spent the night with the Seith mage, she'd still be busy all day getting herself pampered.

So they wouldn't be bothered by her team at least.

They finished breakfast and chatted for a little while longer then Levy said she and Gajeel were going to the pier as well anyway so would walk with her. "They're supposed to have some fun games, an underwater ride and then that steam boat, did you see that? It's beautiful! There's also some boutiques there I'd like to see." Levy grinned.

They were early, so Lucy walked with her friends for a little bit then left them to go back to the entrance.

Walking back she fought with butterflies in her stomach, feeling foolish about it. Laxus wasn't dangerous, he'd proven he could behave himself and she really was looking forward to spending time with him. That feeling doubled when she saw him.

Khaki cargo shorts and a sleeveless black muscle shirt did the mans body justice, hugging that breathtaking torso, broad shoulders and every single perfectly toned muscle. The smile he had when she walked up to him was like the ones she'd earned the night before and still took her breath away.

Gods the man was an Adonis, and he was only looking at her.

"You look amazing Blondie." He said and she grinned stepping right up to him and reaching up, as soon as she did he met her halfway and she smiled against his lips, the scent of him washing over her.

"I understand there are some unique rides and such here so lets see what they've got." He took her hand then and from that point on, the day got better and better for both of them.

She found out he'd done a great deal of travelling after being kicked out of the guild, some abroad. He'd stayed with Bickslows father in Bosco for a while and met all of the Seith mages family.

"I'm wondering how he and Erza faired last night, kinda hoping she didn't hurt him…" Lucy admitted.

Laxus shook his head "I haven't seen him yet today so I honestly don't know but he's known Erza a long while, understands how she is and if anyone can keep Titania happy it would be Bix. He probably had her playing games and shit all night once they were through the chocolate."

Lucy giggled at the idea "Well, I hope so, I really will talk to her and my team about laying off the interference in my life. I don't even go on a lot of jobs with them all anymore. Since Natsu mated with Lisanna she goes with them more than I do."

"I've seen you taking more solo work, you ok with that?" He asked and she nodded "I am, I've been able to work on my skills, my magic, everything and all without worrying about my team blowing up a town and costing me every cent I would have made on the job." She smiled at him, not wanting him to doubt her conviction.

"Well, if you want, the Raijinshuu can sure fit another good mage on a lot of our jobs, you'd be an asset so you're welcome with us any time." He offered. It was something Lucy promised she'd think about, something she needed to think about, she knew the Raijinshuu rarely took anything but the top s-class and ss-class jobs and she'd never heard of them wrecking property either.

"I'm sure Evergreen would love having some female company on jobs. You'd make her day." He chuckled.

They tried some of the games, Laxus' aim was not surprisingly, perfect and Lucy was soon the proud owner of a stuffed dragon, a pink one no less. Laxus laughed when she picked it out, honestly laughed, a sound she'd never heard before but wanted to hear again.

Lucy told him about her recovery of Aquarius' key, her goals, hopes of becoming S-class one day among them. "I would also like to destroy more fools who challenge me at se-car racing too." She said wickedly and he grinned "Maybe some sort of re-match is in order." He said.

The underwater ride was a sort of ship that was almost entirely enchanted glass, allowing people an amazing view of the lake underwater, all of its fish and various underwater creatures, she ended up tucked against Laxus' side with his arm around her leaning back looking up through the top of the ship and laughing as they started comparing various fish to guild members.

He was shockingly easy to talk to and made her heart race every damn time he touched her, she'd thought that might lessen as she got comfortable around him but if anything it got worse.

Laxus wasn't getting his ease either that he'd been hoping for. He didn't know why he had thought spending real time with the blonde would somehow calm his desire for her but he hadn't expected it to get so much worse. He finally took her from the carnival pier over to the water craft area figuring if he got them a little farther apart on jet skis his increasing hunger for her would calm down.

Bad idea. Watching her peel her dress off and reveal her black and white bikini clad body absolutely had the opposite effect he was after. His whole damn being stuttered for a moment when she lifted the dress off over her head.

Tossing her over his shoulder and taking her out on a boat far from shore, pinning her to the floor of the boat and losing himself in that gorgeous body was the first thing that came to mind and he shook it, setting to getting his own shirt and shorts off. He had some black mid-thigh fitted trunks on under his shorts.

He missed Lucys reaction to him, pre-occupied with trying to calm himself down and get his thoughts out of the gutter.

Lucy sucked her lower lip into her mouth as Laxus pulled his shirt off. Holy Gods…muscle flexing and bunching under tanned skin and black tattoos. There wasn't an inch on him she didn't want to touch, lick, drag her lips over.

The close fitting black swim trunks gave her a perfect view of taught powerful thighs and Cana was right, the mans ass was the finest there was. If the attendant hadn't caught her attention handing her a life vest he would have caught her damn near drooling at him. So she gave the young man a radiant smile, letting him tie the vest onto her and adjust it so it fit her right.

Laxus gave the blushing kid a hard look, shrugging into his own vest and helping Lucy down onto her jet ski. He'd ridden them a good bit down at Akane Beach, owned a couple he kept at the beach house he had down there. So he moved his craft next to hers and leaned over to show her how everything worked. Once she said she had it, he was almost knocked off his when she gunned hers and shot out over the lake laughing.

They were cat and mouse for a while, knew enough not to outright run into each other but it didn't deter them from trying to knock each other over. Laxus had to give it to her, the woman had a knack figuring out how to handle machines.

Still, he had a substantial advantage in experience and used it, finally tipping her off her ski into the water. When she popped up a moment later she gave him a dark look he could only laugh at as he moved slowly to her and reached out a hand. "Come on, I'll take you to your jetski, and I'll play fair, just had to get you at least once."

She accepted his hand, contemplating pulling him in with her but the water was too cold, she wanted out of it. When he pulled her up in front of him he frowned at seeing her shivering. Dipping a foot down into the water he frowned, it was plenty cold and he'd just dunked her in it, so much for not being an ass.

"Here, sit in front of me and get the jacket off. He ordered, arranging her in front of him he opened the front of his own jacket and pulled her back against him almost hissing at how cold she was against his warm skin.

"Shit, I'm sorry Lucy. Let's grab the tow rope on your jetski, you just sit here, least I can do is warm you up." He sighed and she leaned back into him, pulling his hands off the control bar so his arms went around her better.

Laxus drew a slow breath, the feeling of her mostly naked body pressing into his embrace was sending his own body in the wrong direction. She was cold and he was trying to get her back so she could dry off and warm back up, he kept telling himself that.

When Lucy turned in his arms though, settling with her legs on either of his thighs so she could press right into him and he felt her breasts, the cold hardened nipples pressing into his chest he had to close his eyes for a moment but Lucy didn't give him time to recover.

Lucy was already way too warm, just in places she wasn't pressing against him, yet. And when pushing more against him made his breath hitch and his eyes closed she pulled her arms back, slid them up around his neck.

She needed to feel herself against him, he was so warm and that water had cooled her to the bone. Smooth warm skin and hard muscle met her body as she moved closer and she tipped her head back to meet darkening eyes. He hadn't tried once all day to hide anything from her, had been more open than she had ever seen him by far and it was so disarming.

He was, under that arrogant façade, a strong honest man. Blunt, plain spoken but also fiercely loyal and devoted to those he cared about. It dawned on her then he was trying to pull her into that small group that he was so dedicated to, trying to be closer to her and she couldn't understand why.

Laxus could have any woman he wanted, hell the whole day women had been checking him out, some even trying to catch his eye but he'd ignored them. She knew he wasn't oblivious to them like Natsu was when it happened around him, she'd caught him rolling his eyes and shaking his head a few times, probably hearing something she couldn't that women were saying.

Considering that, why would he want a woman like her? She was endlessly in trouble, a rich girl who had run from grace that struggled to get by, struggled to complete jobs on her own and get stronger so that struggle would get smaller as she went.

She was nothing. He was a powerful S-Class wizard, the grandson of the Guild Master and heir to the leadership of Fairy Tail. Tall, handsome with a mouthwatering body, the list of what he had to offer was hugely longer than her own. Still, when she reached up, pulled at him to draw him to her he smiled faintly, eyes flashing with obvious want and it was her he wanted.

Her cool lips warmed quickly once his were on them, and he finally couldn't suppress a low moan when closing his arms around her brought her firmly up into his lap. "God you taste good." He said between kisses, his hands were moving this time, he couldn't stop them from curling around her scantily clad rear, cupping the firm round cheeks and pulling her even harder against himself.

She broke away, trailing kisses over his jaw and down his neck and he sucked in a sharp breath when her teeth closed on his skin in a delicious nip, his growl made her shudder and she turned that growl into a shuddering gasp when she rolled her hips against him.

"Lu…Lucy…shit" he gasped, his own mouth hot on her throat. "So warm." She breathed as he slid his lips over her skin.

She rolled her hips again, loving the friction, and felt him, hardening between them, pressing against the thin material of his trunks. He hissed through his teeth, grabbing her hips and making her stop, pushing her back a bit.

"I…ok beautiful, we can't play like this on the water.' He ground out and she shuddered at the heavy lust in his voice.

"Then lets go back…" She said softly, running her tongue over his ear, another shuddering groan from him making her heart soar and her body burn.

Putting an arm around her he gunned the motor of the jet ski, stopping to grab up the tow rope in the front of hers and tying it off on his then keeping her firmly against him until they reached the boat docks. The attendants showed them to the changing rooms where their clothes were and when Lucy came back out, Laxus pulled her to him.

"Warmer?" He asked doubtfully, her little sundress couldn't provide much more warmth than the swimsuit and fall was in the air.

She sighed "B..better, but I think I need to change out of this swim suit." She admitted. "Let's head back to the resort, we'll both change, it's looking like rain, I can feel a storm coming." He told her, looking up at the sky.

She smiled at him "Recognize your own huh?"

"Something like that. Come on, after we change I'll buy you dinner." He offered and she nodded, she'd been really upset over the idea he was going to end the day there and she didn't want to, she was enjoying herself, enjoying him.

"Meet me down at the restaurant at 7?" He asked and she smiled nodding eagerly.

Laxus watched her hurry to the elevator, she was still shivering slightly. He had to hand it to her, she hadn't gotten mad really when he'd knocked her off her jet ski, oh those gorgeous brown eyes had been full of all sorts of painful promises but she'd accepted his help out of the water and then, Holy shit warming her up had done more to boil his own blood.

Shaking his head he turned to cross the lobby to the elevator to his wing of the resort. She'd been smiling, laughing, teasing him as much as he did her the whole day, not a drop of animosity or fear.

She just let it go, accepted what he'd told her and was giving him the chance he so badly wanted. God he could have taken her right there on that damn jet ski, the feel of her body pressing against him, and when she'd started moving those hips of hers, he'd felt the heat of her right through their swim suits, and he'd smelled clearly how badly she wanted him.

He took a quick shower to rinse off the lake water, pulled on clean jeans and laid back on his bed to collect his thoughts, he still had over an hour before he had to get downstairs to meet Lucy.

He had no doubts left about her, not after the time he'd gotten to be around her without their guild hanging over them. The dragon within him was pretty clear what it wanted, it wanted Lucy.

He'd slept with dozens of women and never so much as a rumble from that part of himself, but as soon as he was around her all of a sudden he was fighting it for control.

He'd asked Gajeel not too long ago what made him choose Levy. It seemed like such an odd match. Gajeel was a powerhouse like Laxus, a big muscular man and Levy was the smallest woman in the guild, someone Gajeel had perceived as weak the moment he'd seen her.

"Wasn't weakness on her part that pulled me to her that first time, that was my own sorry ass not knowing what the fuck my dragon was trying to tell me. It drew me to her, I wasn't there to fuck anything up but the guild hall, and the whole thing, seeing her, shook me up so bad…well…I was a nightmare back then. One of Jose's best trained dogs." The Iron Slayer had taken a long drink from his tankard before continuing.

"Your dragon will tell you when you meet the right one, the woman whos soul is going to fill all the holes in yours, The one that will make you whole. Took me forever to see it with Levy, you're not wrong, it doesn't look like it would make sense that we fit together like we do, but it's real. The dragon is never wrong, just gotta listen to the fucking thing and try to make what it wants you to do fit into your human life, that's always the hard part."

Of all of the slayers Gajeel always seemed to best understand the Dragon part of a Dragon Slayer, Metalicana had taught him enough, and the man was wise enough that he was damn good at filling in the gaps.

Laxus got along with him well too, they understood each other, both having done horrible things to the Guild they loved and called family.

So while he thought Lucy was gorgeous, and would have wanted her in his bed regardless, his Dragons involvement made it all different.

The dragon didn't want a fuck buddy, it didn't want a one night stand or a girlfriend. His dragon wanted a mate. Lifelong, forever, bonded souls, no woman but her forever, get her pregnant, raise children level of serious.

It was strange that didn't bother him, he was manic about protection, had never had a scare, though one woman had tried to say a baby was his then run him around for 4 months refusing to get a test done to prove it until finally he'd forced her to and the test had, big surprise, proven the kid wasn't his.

He'd always kept the idea of children at a distance, under "someday" firmly. Still did, but his dragons wants were forcing the thought into his head as a reason it wanted Lucy. She'd be an amazing mother. He wanted kids, under that "someday" clause, and somehow, the only woman he'd ever thought about with was Lucy.

Love was another thing he scoffed at, romance, he'd never given a damn about any of it, and why a fucking internal dragon would want that was beyond him but it pushed him toward those things forcefully.

All he could do was be himself, let her see it, be honest and pray his dragon didn't have ambitions that exceeded his grasp. It scared him, the idea of going back to the distance he'd been at from her for so long, retreating again because if she didn't want him, he would have to, he wouldn't be able to bear being a "friend" to her, with her, it had to be all or nothing. He lacked the ability to endure anything else.

Glancing at the clock he sighed, still an hour, he'd given her time because he was betting she needed a soak in a hot tub to warm up. A knock at his door made him frown. Snatching the black button down from the bed he'd pulled out he shrugged it on and opened the door.

Bickslow grinned at him, he looked…tired.

"Hey Boss man, got a minute?" As usual he didn't wait for the answer, just stepped past Laxus and plopped heavily down on the lounge by the fireplace.

"Come on in Bix." Laxus chuckled, letting the door close before turning and sitting in the chair across from the lounge.

"What's up? How did the whole Erza thing go?" He asked.

Bix actually stilled for a moment and Laxus sat up a little more, oh shit…what did the Seith do…

"Well…I'm not sure to be honest. I mean, we sucked face for at least an hour, fuck the woman is rough too…finished off that chocolate with…ah…my brother and Cana…" He pulled off his sunglasses, regarding Laxus with confused dark red eyes.

"Your brother and Cana…helped how?" He asked, not sure he wanted to know.

"Erza and Cana wanted to taste both of us, see if since we're brothers we tasted alike and shit. We don't by the way. Anyhow, we drank all that fucking booze, you were gone, Mira and Freed never came back and Levy and Gajeel never touched any of it, they left when Erza started telling Gajeel she wanted to see what he tasted like…" Bix shrugged and Laxus rolled his eyes, the Iron Dragon wouldn't sit around for that sort of thing any more than Laxus would have and Laxus, between the two, was definitely more outgoing.

"So we got shit faced, two bottles of vodka, grey goose, fucking amazing, three bottles of blue label, two trays of shots and two bottles of tequila before I fucking lost track. I remember dancing, Erza isn't bad by the way. Some crazy car racing, and I uh…woke up round, uh…maybe 3 this afternoon with a monster headache, buck ass naked on the floor of somebodies room, Cristoff was on the bed, with Cana and Erza was…using my ass for a pillow and nobody had any clothes on." Laxus rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming and he hadn't even gotten drunk last night.

"Did you talk to any of them?" He demanded.

"Couldn't wake em up, finally left em just after 5 still lost in dreamland and I wasn't quiet man, took a shower, tore shit up looking for my clothes tried to wake all three of them but nothin, out cold. I have no fucking idea what happened Laxus…"

Heaving a sigh he glanced at the clock. He had to get going now or he'd be making Lucy wait.

"I need to go meet Lucy." He said.

Bix grinned "Niiiice, so I take it that went well…she got your name on her neck yet?"

Bickslow was the only person aside from Freed who knew about his feelings for Lucy and at the moment he wished he'd never told him, best friend or not.

"No, but I've still got a chance if I don't fuck up by bringing a hung over friend who may have fucked her crazy team mate last night." He said pointedly.

Bicks gave him a pout "I'm wounded man, seriously, I thought we had something and you're totally ditching me for a blonde, it's cuz her tits are bigger than mine isn't it?" Laxus rolled his eyes and stood.

"Aww come on, you know I'm the better drinking buddy, I can stuff a bra if you'll feel better." Bix cackled and Laxus went to the door "Not funny, not even if I was drunk would that shit be funny, go change your clothes, you smell like Erza and Cana both…" He paused then, let that sink in and Bix groaned laying back on the lounge.

"That's it, I gotta run away and join the priesthood or some shit…" The Seith whined "Burn my dick as a sacrifice for my sins against drunken hook ups."

"Yeah well don't burn it in my room. I'll see you later." Laxus finished buttoning up his shirt and left his friend. He didn't have time to help Bix figure out whatever mess he'd made.

The scents on the man were strong but it didn't mean he'd slept with the women for sure, Laxus would need to catch Bixs scent heavy on the women to know for sure, especially since Bix had showered, but he hadn't changed his clothes, so the scents thickness could easily have come from that.

Sex for sure, he'd had sex with one of them, but which one he just didn't know and didn't really care to find out.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lucy stepped from the elevator just in time to catch a glance of the one beside it closing on Bickslow and smiled. At least he was still alive!

Lucy soaked in the tub, so grateful for the delicious steaming water she was beside herself. She was also grateful Laxus had given her plenty of time for to soak and warm up. It meant she'd be fine in her thick red thigh high stockings, black mini skirt and red vest with detached bell sleeves.

She slithered into her favorite silky red satin panties and bra first then pulled the outfit she'd chosen on over it before pulling on her knee high black boots and summoning Cancer to get her hair sorted out.

Between wind, the lake and the bath it was a tangled mess. "Just leave it loose, but these tangles, I'm sorry Cancer." She sighed.

"It's ok ebi, you live life in the fast lane your hair is gonna get blown around."

Her nails changed to a deep crimson color, a gold choker earrings and Lucy grinned. "Perfect as always, thanks Cancer, you're the best!"

Letting the spirit depart she grabbed a black leather jacket just in case and hurried down to meet Laxus.


	4. Chapter 4 Courage to free a Dragon

A/N. For those more challenged folks, this story does in fact say who the primary pairing is. Don't like it? Don't read it, trolls are unceremoniously lucy kicked back under the bridges they crawl out from under and do not ruffle my feathers so spare yourselves the nose bleeds darlings and go read what you love. To the rest? my humblest thank you, reviews are fuel and this story isn't stopping just yet for those who enjoy it, as long as you are saying you want this? I'm giving it the time it deserves.

For those enjoying the story? Have a seat, there's lemonade in this chapter...DESNA

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Laxus was waiting outside the elevators talking with Freed and Mira when Lucy stepped out, for a moment she hesitated, unsure if he wanted anyone knowing they were still spending time together after the date the night before but seeing Mira was still with Freed she tossed out her worries.

Mira be damned, she liked Laxus, a whole lot more than she probably should, he was fun, honest and easy to be around when he wasn't picking on her and if she was truthful with herself, since she'd gotten his taste on her tongue, felt those warm lips on hers and had that hard body pressed against hers, she wanted more, and didn't give a single fuck about who knew she was spending time with him.

So she walked right up to his side, smiling warmly at Mira whose eyes brightened as soon as she saw her. "Lucy! I'm glad you and Laxus are still having fun together! Freed and I just went out on the paddle boat it was beautiful!"

"I'll have to check that out next time I'm up here." She grinned, surprised when she felt a warm hand on her back that started moving in slow circles.

"Lucy have you spoken with Erza or Cana yet since last night?" Freed asked hopefully. Lucy shook her head, remembering the noises coming out of Canas room all night and well into the morning.

"No, but Cana has the room next to mine and I'm thinking she's probably just waking up. She was up really late." Lucy replied, _and probably unable to walk if what I heard all night is any indication._

"We were just heading to dinner, if we see any of them I'll call you ok Freed?" Laxus offered, hoping to dodge what he knew might end up happening.

"Oh fantastic, us too! There's an amazing Italian place on the other side of the Club, let's go there!" Mira beamed and Laxus managed not to roll his eyes or sigh too heavily.

It would seem the guild had caught up to he and Lucy. It was bound to happen, he couldn't hide away with her forever. What a thought that was though…

Putting his arm around Lucy was something he didn't even think about, just like rubbing her back had been something he hadn't meant to do, but when she leaned into him and gave him a warm smile he realized what he had done and that she'd accepted it.

Fucking dragon was going to get him in trouble. He needed to pay better attention to what he was doing.

Trouble was it wasn't just any guild member they were with. Freed wasn't an issue but Mira? The self-appointed guild matchmaker had been after him for the last fucking year to find a woman and settle down. Between her and his grandfather he'd completely stopped even trying to get out with anyone out of sheer spite.

He was busy, had mountains of work and responsibility these days and he didn't have time for it all. Something had to give and one of those things had been his sex life sadly enough.

Oh he still went to the bars and clubs sometimes with Bickslow and went home with some random pretty thing here and there but generally he just went on jobs, worked at the Guild and that was it.

This weekend gramps had told him to go relax, as long as he signed up for the bachelor auction. That had sure as hell turned out a lot better than he had hoped.

Dinner was delicious, and surprisingly fun until Freed com lacrima went off in his pocket. "Yo, Freed you seen the Boss? I need some help…" Bickslows voice said sounding a little strained. Laxus heaved a sigh damn Bix and his over developed party needs.

"Can this wait until tomarrow Bix?" He asked taking the com from Freed.

"No, not really, that Cosplayer? Bring her too please, seriously, hurry. Room 424" He said and the com went dead. Handing jewel notes to Freed to cover the bill Laxus and Lucy rose and headed out to get back to the resort.

"Sorry about this." Laxus sighed.

"I have a feeling I'm needing to apologize too, I'm betting Erza is involved." It made sense, if Erza hadn't returned to her own room last night, which Mira said she hadn't, than the woman had over done big time and might blame poor Bickslow for that.

"That's Canas room by the way, 424, right next to mine." She added.

When they reached the room the scene was a little hard to grasp. Bickslow looked fine, sitting on the lounge with his elbows on his knees watching and listening. Standing by the bed was his brother wearing only a pair of black jeans because the white shirt he had on was mostly torn in half.

One half in Erzas hands, the other half in Canas.

"He was my date I fucking won him." Cana snapped.

"While you won a date with him last night that does not extend to tonight and after the carnal interactions I had with him last night after you passed out I want some time to discuss things with him." Erza said in her matter of fact tone.

"I did not pass out!" Cana cried.

"You lost consciousness, call it whatever you want, but after you did Cristoff became MY date because you took Bickslow." Erza made it sound totally reasonable.

"Because you were tongue wrestling Cristoff, and I ASKED you if you were Ok with me fucking Bickslow and you said you had had your fun with him so I could have mine!" Cana cried.

Erza looked up, finally noticing Laxus and Lucy standing wide eyed at the door.

"Excellent, impartial assistance to help sort this out." She said and Laxus groaned softly, making Lucy bite back a giggle at the Dragon Slayers reaction.

"You are fucking grown ass adults, you can sort this shit out your selves. Lucy and I were having a nice night until now damn it." He growled.

"You, you're a fucking Dragon Slayer, grow a back bone, pick a woman and end this." Laxus snapped at Cristoff.

Cristoff rivalled Gajeel and Laxus in size and build, but his eyes held none of the haunted regret Laxus and Gajeel seemed to wear so often.

"I'll take both, I don't mind at all, they were all for it last night, I don't see what the issue is now." He chuckled.

"The issue is you and I had sex, that means we need to decide what will happen next and I need to know when you were last tested for health issues." Erza said calmly.

Cristoff sighed "The only next would be whatever will happen until I Leave to go back to Bosco tomarrow night and every 3 months, guild required and I'm always healthy, I'm a fucking healer." He grinned.

"You called me here for this?" Laxus glared at Bickslow who shrugged "I've been trying to reason with them but neither one is willing to let go of him and when he or I try to just leave Erza pulls out swords."

Lucy was trying not to laugh, the whole thing was ridiculous. "Erza, You've got your answers, you should leave Cristoff with Cana or let him leave if that's what he wants to do, forcing him to stay is kidnapping you know." Lucy said, smiling at her friends.

Erzas eyes widened "I…hadn't thought of it that way, thank you Lucy, I…Bickslow? I think you and I also had some sort of…relations." She said, now blushing furiously.

"He got you off a few times but the only thing you rode of his was his face Red." Cristoff chuckled "You had him pinned to the floor for quite a while."

"How do you remember anything? Even I can't remember half the damn night." Cana asked incredulously.

"I'm a healer, alcohol has no effect on me because my magic breaks it down too fast. I was never drunk." Cristoff shrugged.

"You went along with all this sober?!" Laxus asked with more than a little disbelief on his face.

Cristoff shrugged "I like sex, both of them wanted a lot of it, they're gorgeous, why not?"

Laxus felt like he was looking at himself a few years ago for a moment but shook it off. "Ok, Bix, deal with the rest of this shit on your own. Lucy and I are going to try and salvage something of the evening."

Turning he held the door and Lucy got out into the hall. She made it almost to the elevator before she started laughing and then she couldn't stop, holding her sides and laughing so hard tears were falling down her face.

Laxus couldn't stay serious for long either, her laughter filled the hallway and was infectious. Lucy had to sit on the floor or risk falling down and Laxus leaned back against the wall.

"Never a dull moment." Lucy managed, gasping for air.

"Wouldn't be Fairy Tail if there was." Laxus added also trying to get his breathing back under control.

"Just be glad there wasn't Cake involved, then Homicide would be a real possibility." Lucy snickered.

"Well there was chocolate." Laxus pointed out. Lucy stood and went to him, reaching into the pouch on her belt and pulling out her bar, she still had most of it.

"Still have it huh? Keep it on hand in case of emergencies?" He asked, something about how she was looking at him had his dragon circling in excitement and his hands reached for her, closing on her hips and pulling her closer.

"It would have come in handy to distract Erza…but right now…I'm thinking we should have some, never did get desert…" She pointed out. Holy shit, did she say that? Was she coming on to him? …all she knew was she really, badly wanted to taste him again, wanted to kiss him more, a lot more. The Chocolate gave her the perfect opportunity to ask without asking.

"Your room right?" He nodded toward 425 and she smiled turning and opening the door. Once inside she pushed him down onto the lounge stood in front of him and broke off a piece of the chocolate, sliding it past his lips. This time he didn't release her finger and she was slow taking it back, loving the feel of his hot mouth, sharp teeth.

After a moment he reached up, pulled her down into his lap, and she adjusted her legs, wrapping them around him like she had on the Jet ski. Then his lips were on hers and she pushed her tongue into his mouth, humming at the bittersweet chocolate laced through with the taste of rain.

This time they were slow, holding the kiss until the chocolate was gone and Lucy pulled back to put a piece in her own mouth, moaning as his lips trailed over her neck, his hands pulling her more firmly against him, one arm cradling her back, the hand in her hair at the base of her neck while the other remained on her waist.

Oh God he felt so good, tasted good, his lips were making her thinking fuzzy as her body took over, coming alive in his hands.

She finally caught him, cupping his face in her hands so she could kiss him and his hand at the back of her head held her firmly to his hungry mouth and his tongue plundered past her lips and pulled a wanton moan from her.

Back and forth they went with it until the taste mingled, his with hers, and it was intoxicating.

His hands moved, the one at her waist sliding up her thigh to massage the firm toned flesh there, gently moving upwards under her skirt until he held one of her round cheeks in his hand.

Lucy wasn't still, her own hands had unbuttoned the black silk shirt he was wearing and moved under it, gliding over his skin, tracing the ridges and contours of his muscular chest, moving down his torso, alternating between the pads of her fingers, full palms and nails, memorizing each inch, reveling in how he felt.

When she rolled her hips, her body becoming restless his reaction was stronger than it had been on the lake. The growl that rose up through him thrilled her, made her bolder and her lips left his, her hands shoving the shirt down his arms and forcing him to pull his hands from her so she could push it from him completely.

His scent surrounded her, sandalwood and ozone, a spicy storm, masculine and distinctly him. "I…want you, Lucy…" He breathed against her neck between kisses and she didn't even try to stop the soft moan she made at his words.

"God…I want you too Laxus." She admitted. He kept trailing hot kisses along her jaw and her eyes kept trying to close, lost in the heat of his lips on her skin.

"look at me Lucy." He said softly, eyes warm when she finally met them. He looked almost nervous.

"I'm not just talking about this…" He said softly and his hand pulled her forward a bit so her heated core was pressed against the hardened evidence of her arousal still confined in his jeans. The movement made her gasp and he hissed a breath in through his teeth.

"Im talking about a future…with you..." His mouth slanted over hers again and her thoughts struggled to come together at the delicious feeling of being so tightly against him now, of drinking in a long heated kiss and knowing there would be more.

What did he mean though? A future with her? Then he was trailing those kisses down her throat again and she felt long sharp teeth skimming her flesh. "Mating…" she breathed, it was part a question, part a realization, part her own admission it had been among her own fantasies.

The ultimate commitment, as it passed her lips she wondered briefly if it would throw ice water on him, Laxus commit? Hah, that was laughable, the man was a singularly devoted bachelor, women were short term, he loved Fairy Tail and was utterly committed to becoming its master. The idea of him committing to her was far too good to be more than the tasty fantasy involving weeks of rough hot sex she knew was involved in making that commitment with a Dragon Slayer.

Levy had really enjoyed the process with Gajeel. Her descriptions of it had left Lucy replacing her blue haired friend with herself and her raven haired friend with Laxus many times in her mind when she was alone.

Discussions about the commitment weren't part of her fantasies though, just the sex and the biting. Oh God, those sharp teeth…she could feel them, when he kissed her she ran her tongue over one, thrilling at the deadly length and sharpness.

The sex…the biting…becoming his mate….

It was a fact, Dragon Slayers, their power, their deadly instincts and these delicious little attributes of a predator were blazingly sexy and Lucy had always, in her heated steamiest dreams, been with one, this one in fact, from the first time she'd seen him he'd become her most heated wet dream.

But commitment? It was what kept her from letting those dreams roam too much, Laxus was out of reach and a stone cold arrogant ass…or she'd thought he was. The last 24 hours had proven clearly that just wasn't who he really was, part of it certainly, but not all.

She expected him to stop at mention of that word but his lips still moved on hers, he let her slide her tongue into his mouth and over his fangs, knowing she knew about Dragon Slayers. Levy was her best friend, she'd no doubt heard plenty about what Levy had gone through becoming Gajeels mate.

When she said the word though the dragon in him started struggling with him. _She knows, she's thought about it, she isn't running, take her, make her forget any name but yours, make her scream it until her voice gives out, fuck her until she can't walk anymore, until you're branded into her so thoroughly and completely no other man will ever matter to her again_.

" _MINE_ " It reverberated through him again, the "risk" was more than a risk by the moment, the longer she was moving in his arms, sliding those delicate hands over his skin, dragging those nails over him, making those soft noises, drowning him in the scent of strawberries and intense arousal, the less it was a risk and more it became a certainty that if the rest of their clothes came off, if he finally settled himself between her firm thighs and was inside that incredible body that he would mark her, claim her for himself and never let her go.

"Yes…be my mate…" He said it in a heart stalling growl against her throat, those sharp teeth skimming her skin and making her shudder.

It dawned on her then, they weren't just talking about it, he was asking her. Laying himself at her feet, offering her all he was forever and her chest tightened, her body heated more, this man, this gorgeous man, who had been so open with her, apologized, explained, thrilled her, let her in probably deeper than anyone, wanted her to be more than a girlfriend, hell, as his mate she would be more than a wife.

It came down to trust. Did she trust him to know she was what he really wanted, trust the dragon within him to know they were right for each other, trust him as the man she had seen not just in the last 24 hours, but the born leader who was so dedicated to their guild, who fought so hard for it and everyone in it.

After Tartaros, she had stopped doubting his devotion, stopped doubting his heart, thought he had just not liked her, but he'd explained that so…

"Yes." She was still when she said it, had opened her eyes, felt every part of her embrace the decision and everything it meant. Levy had been in love with Gajeel, but Gajeel had said he didn't fall in love with Levy until after they were mated, he just hadn't been able to open up enough, trust enough, until the bond was there. She knew she was starting, had started running toward being in love with him the moment he'd told her he didn't hate her and he never had.

The bond would bridge the gaps and let them both relax into each other completely. She believed it, she trusted Laxus, and she trusted what Gajeel had told her.

He finally stilled, and his lust darkened eyes met hers, searching them for proof she really understood what she was saying.

Finding her firmly meeting his gaze, lips set in a thin determined line, he could feel her trembling slightly in his arms and there was no doubt she knew, understood, and wanted exactly what he did.

The red vest was gone all she felt was a rush of cool air and his hand unclasping her bra then hot lips closed over her breast and she was swept away. No more musings, no more thinking, she'd just let a Dragon out and given him free reign over her.

She was able to reach between them as his tongue swirled over her sensitive peak and though her fingers were shaking, she was too determined, his clothes had to come off.

His chuckled when she stopped fumbling with the button, too distracted by his hands and mouth to be coordinated and just tore his jeans open, the deep amused sound sent a thrill of confidence through her and she shifted harder against him and rolled her hips.

It had the effect she wanted, he released her breast to gasp and she drug his mouth to hers. Pushing off her strong legs she shoved him backwards and was suddenly in the delightful position of straddling his hips and laying on top of him.

Grabbing the waist of his jeans she shoved them down until she felt his erection free itself. God he hadn't even been wearing underwear, holy fuck, did he do that a lot? She shoved the thought aside, almost frantic to feel him, needing him so badly she was nearly mad with it.

Laxus growled when she pushing him back, no, this wouldn't be…he was taking her, but inside his dragon was delighted with her boldness, with her brazen challenge, his mate could be no less than a woman willing to stand up to him on any level, even in bed. Perfection…MINE

The skirt was torn away, he'd buy her new clothes, he'd fill ten closets if she wanted, but barriers had to be gone, need consumed him, a dragon inside him was raging to possess her, take her, make this happen. There would be time for love making, gentleness, later, they had the rest of their lives for that but it had to begin he had waited too long, been at a painful distance from her for far too long.

He flipped their positions, suddenly on top of her, and she immediately wrapped her legs around him, arched her back so her body pressed against his, so desperate for contact, as much as possible, she was aching, tortured by an all-consuming need.

Kicking away his shoes and jeans the soaked little bit of satin left between him and her core was torn away and tossed aside and he pulled away from her mouth, hovered over her for a moment, his eyes, she was lost in them, the blue/gray eyes that had been the color of a storm were orange now, brilliant, like a sunrise.

"Tell me you're mine…" He demanded, his voice low, husky, it sent a jolt through her spine that settled between her legs and her eyelids fell until she was looking up at those sunrise colored eyes through heavy lashes, every part of her consumed by lust "I'm yours Laxus…forever."

He dove down, lips sealing over hers as he snapped his hips forward and she screamed as he plunged into her body, filling her, stretching her to her limits and a little farther, leaving her unable to draw in a new breath until he pulled back, then when he pushed into her again she moaned "Y…yes!"

"So..fuck…so good.." He managed, then they were done, no breath was spared for another word, he had to make her his.

Lucy clung to him, arching her body into his, angling her hips to meet his deep powerful thrusts. She could feel everything, it was like her senses had been laid raw, tuned up so every touch, every sensation, every sound and taste was more than anything she'd ever known.

He was a storm raging over and through her and she embraced every part, hungry for more, his depth couldn't seem, even when her pushed so deep it nearly hurt, to be deep enough, the force of him, his nearness, wasn't enough, she wanted more, all of him, something more.

It became a new ache, a new need, the tension was stretched so tight she suffered, something kept her from tipping over that edge, her breath hitched and her body reeled and she gasped out …"Laxus…please" desperately.

He was drowning in her, lost, she was so tight around him every thrust into her was pleasure beyond his strength to endure and he was utterly lost. How he hadn't flown apart yet he couldn't imagine but this was the sweetest torture he'd ever known.

He felt her body shaking with it, her pending release, felt her inner walls fluttering around him, vice like, dragging every thrust in so hard and deep he couldn't' control it and then she begged, her ragged plea made him lunge in, lips dragging over her skin, across her shoulder to her neck and he felt his fangs itching and he bit down hard.

Blood flowed into her mouth and she screamed his name but he barely heard her, her name torn raggedly from his throat, roared against her skin as her blood rolled hot down his throat, the very essence of her in that moment poured into him as he poured all he was into her.

He was blinded by a release that shattered his body, raked it with waves of pleasure that left him unable to breathe. He felt her with him, felt her heart beat syncing with his own, felt her on every level come into him, the presence of her, her pleasure combining with his, raking over them both as ancient magic tore through them.

It was hit harder than either had expected, there'd been no way to prepare for the reality of what this felt like, the sundering of two souls and then the merging of them, two lives, two bodies, joined at every level until both were spent, exhausted, Laxus barely able to move his weight off of her so she could recover her breath.

"How did…how did Levy…survive that?" Lucy breathed, smiling when he laughed, oh God she loved that sound…"especially with Gajeel, the mans nearly as big as I am." He chuckled, she crawled on top of him, smiling down at him, his eyes were back to their beautiful blue/gray.

His smile fell a little, eyes on the bite on her neck that was letting trails of blood fall over her skin and he pulled her to him, knowing instinctively how to care for it. He ran his tongue along her skin, latching his lips over the spot and licking it.

He'd known he needed to do that, but he hadn't expected the reaction he got. Lucy moaned and tensed in his arms, her nails digging into his chest and raking downward making him gasp, bringing his body roaring back to life so hard it shocked him.

"What did you…" She half said half moaned but she was grinding herself against him and his eyes had rolled back, a slow deep growl rumbling through him.

He pulled her to him, rolling to his feet and carrying her from the narrow lounge to the spacious comfort of the bed.

"I don't know what I did but I'm not complaining..." He grinned and Lucy smirked up at him as he climbed over her "You turned me on, now you've gotta fuck me…"She purred and Laxus chuckled wickedly as he settled on top of her, pressing her down into the bed and kissing her until she was squirming, she was perfect, and now, she was his.


	5. Chapter 5 and then

A/N Thank you all, J.D, Teir, Roses, CoS, LaxXLu, Western, Yoru etc, you guys are why this story has another chapter. By popular demand I hope you enjoy where I've gone, I warn you, you asked for it...DESNA

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A newly mated pair had to have some privacy, it was important. Laxus was exceedingly overprotective and possessive and would remain that way until the process was complete.

Laying on the bed looking at his new mate he sighed about the timing, he should have waited, should have let them get back to normal and settled, but how the guild reacted might have driven in a wedge and forced him back to the distance from her he had been dreading he'd be back to if she rejected him.

He was still debating options when his hand absently running up and down her back drew her out of her sleep and he was facing sleepy brown eyes.

"Morning." She stretched and his body stirred, fire flaring in his veins and he smirked, Gods, at least two weeks of being unable to even hope of control over his lust for her. If they went back down into the city the odds of intrusions were way too high for him.

Her eyes darkened on his and he drew a shaky breath as she slid on top of him, straddling his hips and smiling down at him wickedly. "You look like you're thinking too much, we're not supposed to be thinking…" She tilted her head and her tousled blonde hair fell forward over her shoulders framing her beautiful face.

His soft growl as her hands slid down his torso only spurred her on too. He couldn't muster any complaint, her desire, her appetites, they all were perfectly aligned with his own, even more so now than they already had been.

"What do you think of some time in Akane Beach?" He asked, closing his eyes as she slid herself up and down his body languidly while trailing kisses over his chest. She stilled, looking down at him.

He pulled her to him for a slow kiss, then smiled "We need time alone Blondie, it's important, and we have to check out of here today, I can't be nice to anyone right now but you, I won't have any patience." He admitted.

She nodded "So we go to Akane Beach?"

"I have a house down there, we'll have the privacy we need for a little while." He knew his grandfather wouldn't have a problem with it, not once he found out the reason.

Lucy smiled, she'd follow him anywhere right now…as long as she got to enjoy his body more, she couldn't think straight at all, knew he was right. She'd probably throttle her friends herself if they got between her and Laxus right now.

He took a steadying breathe. This wouldn't be difficult for him, it was a bigger jump but he could do it, he'd done it before many times. "Can your maid spirit gather up our things?" He asked. She frowned slightly but nodded. Smiling he slid from the bed, finding his jeans and pulling them on while she frowned at him from the bed.

Tossing her his black shirt…since he'd destroyed her clothes from the night before he waited while she pulled it on and buttoned it.

"I am not setting foot out of this room like this." She said firmly.

"How about the balcony?" He asked, she looked over doubtfully, it was threatening rain outside, and the balcony faced the mountains not the resort area.

She summoned Virgo and the maid bowed "Punishment Princess?" She asked. Lucy shook her head "No Virgo, could you please gather all of Laxus' things and mine and stow them in the spirit world for us?" She asked. Virgo bowed again, "Of course Princess, I can check you both out of your rooms as well if you would like."

Lucy hugged her "Thank you Virgo." The maid looked between her and Laxus and smiled knowingly "Of course Princess, and…congratulations."

Blushing Lucy let him lure her to her feet and out onto the balcony. Once outside he pulled her up into his arms "Keep your eyes closed, I'm told this feels pretty weird the first few times."

She frowned then gasped softly when she felt his magic building and saw electricity sparking over his arms and all around them. Realizing what he was about to do she clung to him and buried her face in his chest.

The air shifted, her whole body shifted, and suddenly it wasn't chilly and windy, it was warm, she heard the ocean and sea birds and felt a warm breeze washing over her. She also could not tell up from down for a few moments but Laxus held her firmly until she could open her eyes without feeling her stomach churn.

When she pulled her face out of his chest she was looking out over the water, Laxus was standing on a beautiful white washed wooden deck.

As her feet were lowered to the wood she looked around in amazement.

Down the beach maybe a ¼ mile she saw one of the resorts. The deck she was standing on was built out over the water, a beautiful house was too, the whole wall facing them was made of tinted glass. There were comfortable looking lounge chairs, a barbeque grill, the place was built in a cove, protected from the open ocean by the mountain to the east that wrapped partially around then large rocks much bigger than the house that created the cove and perfect water breaks, keeping the water immediately around the house calm.

She could see some other houses, relatively far from this one, farther up inland. "Where…" she breathed, holding the shirt that was all she had on closely closed.

"Gramps bought it years ago so I could ride out mating seasons safely removed from people and so he could have a place to escape. He decided he preferred Isabell Bay to the East on the other side of those mountains, better fishing, so he sold this to me a couple years ago and bought a place out there." Laxus explained, rubbing the back of his head. He'd never brought anyone to this house before, it had been his own private hiding spot since he was 16.

Watching her he knew it wasn't perfect, he had a man who looked after the house for him when he was away. The only people who knew about this place were his grandfather and Bickslow.

"It's beautiful…" Lucy breathed and he smiled, relieved she liked it.

"Come on inside, it's not huge but it's comfortable." He told her, waving a hand over the door it unlocked and he pulled it open for her.

What Laxus seemed to think wasn't impressive impressed Lucy plenty. The décor was simple, clean and comfortable, there was a fireplace for cooler winter nights, ceiling fans because most of the year this area was plenty warm.

An open kitchen and dining area hosted modern appliances that would have been too big for her apartment. Then off the dining area stretched the livingroom with the wall of glass looking over the deck and the water.

"Three bedrooms, two baths, so smaller than my place in Magnolia, but I've always been alone when I've been here so more than enough space." When Laxus looked at it he thought of it with the Raijinshuu in it, like they so often were at his home back in Magnolia, back home his large 5 bedroom 4 bath house seemed too damn small.

"I love it…I really do…and.." Lucy started to close the distance between herself him but Virgo popped up.

"I have the belongings of yourself and Master Laxus Princess, where would you like them?" She asked.

Lucy looked at Laxus who led them to a door just across from the dining area. Inside was a spacious bedroom with large windows, including a glass door that opened onto the houses wrap around deck.

Virgo suddenly had Lucys suitcase as well as Laxus' and set them down before bowing again to Lucy. "Will there be anything else Princess?" she asked and Lucy shook her head "No Virgo, thank you for your help.". The maid bowed and was gone, leaving Lucy finally alone with Laxus.

He smirked "We can go out and get some breakfast, there's a market and a diner just up the road in the little village inland, then of course there's Akane Beach itself just ¼ mile away."

Lucy smiled as he stepped up to her and pulled her into his arms. "Well, I'll need a shower and some clothes first." She said.

"I'd be happy to help with the shower…" Laxus' smile was more than a little wolfish, but Lucys was just as much so. All sorts of wicked ideas in her head and when she saw the large walk in shower with rain heads she grinned, plenty of room for both of them.

Their shower took more than two hours, fortunately Laxus' house had a hot water on demand system that heated water as it was needed instead of a hot water tank like Lucys apartment.

The water stayed hot all through two rounds of pretty wild shower sex and even them actually getting clean.

Breakfast a little late at the diner then they loaded up on groceries and went back to the house where Laxus kept getting in her way while she tried to put things away, finally sitting her on the island counter, wrapping her legs around his waist and taking her there, making love to her for so long the icecream she'd bought melted on the floor.

He contacted Makarov that night and told him he and Lucy would be away for a while, Makarov was entirely too overjoyed too, even startling Lucy with his tearful congratulations then making her blush crimson when he'd told her he wanted at least 4 great grandbabies.

Laxus had cut him off after that and given her a sheepish look.

The weeks flew by, and Lucy fully understood why it was important they be alone and have privacy. The bond the magic created was more than a little disturbing at first. They could feel each other, she felt his presence, more with each bite until by the third, when the mark turned dark and vivid in her skin.

She could feel his basic emotions, sensed happiness, passion, desire, and when they had sex it was Earth shattering, mind blowing, rock the world sex, sharing each others pleasure. When she wanted him, he knew it, and she came to rather enjoy being able to summon him just by thinking dirty thoughts about things she wanted to do to his body.

She felt his desire too, and it was consuming, something that drew her so strongly to him she couldn't even imagine denying it.

It was all things that required adjustment, like she had to control her daydreams. She couldn't sit in the diner and idly think about how she'd ridden him until he couldn't breathe that morning, how she would kind of like stretching him out on one of the deck lounges and ride him there too. Because when she did he felt it, and Laxus only tolerated so much teasing before he teased back.

She didn't know what he thought about, their thoughts weren't shared, just strong feelings and sensations but she knew he could leave her gasping and writhing in a chair like a crazy woman without even touching her.

So they had agreed to a truce on that front, but when they were alone, all bets were off.

After two weeks Lucy felt stable, and the love she'd wondered about, that Gajeel had said for him couldn't come before the bond, had filled her so strongly she wondered how she'd ever lived and been happy before it was there.

She loved Laxus, with all she was, to the deepest parts of herself, and knew he loved her, she could feel it, surprisingly, his most powerful emotion, it would hit her even stronger than his passion would at times and when she least expected it.

Like when he'd come out onto the deck one evening, when she was laying in a lounge chair watching the sun set, it had flowed over her and through her and almost taken her breathe away and she'd looked to find him standing there in khaki shorts and a loose white button down she herself had unbuttoned a little earlier that he'd never bothered to button back up, watching her, his eyes so intense her heart had slowed.

He'd come over, sat beside her on the lounge and pulled her into his arms and she'd nearly cried she'd felt so loved and so cherished then he'd pulled something out of the breast pocket of the shirt, taken her hand and pushed a golden ring onto her finger with beautiful rubies surrounding a diamond.

"Can't do anything half way…you're my mate…be my wife too Lucy." He'd said and she really had cried then. The ring had belonged to his grandmother, to Makarovs wife. Makarov had sent it down, Laxus even let her read the note.

"This was your grandmothers, now you've done the best thing of your life and found a wonderful woman, put this on her finger and make Lucy a Dreyar or I'll come down there and kick your ass. Love Gramps"

The return to Magnolia he decided could be a little more conventional. They boarded the train in Akane to get back and Lucy stayed tucked up against her mate and fiancé trying to think of how the guild was going to behave.

She knew Natsu would probably take it in stride like he did with most things, and that Gray would be stunned, Erza would respect the ring and not try to kill Laxus since he'd proposed and she would honor that.

Levy would be happy, so would Gajeel. The rest…who knew. She would stand beside Laxus and ride it out with him. They had the right to their happiness and she wouldn't let a damn person deny that.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

They decided to go to the guild first. Talking with the master and making sure everyone was made aware of their relationship was a priority to Laxus, Lucy was his now and her team and everyone else was going to respect that and not give her a hard time about it. Lucy was his to protect now, and he took that seriously.

When they walked into the guild though, as well as they both knew how it could be, neither was prepared for what they walked into. Chaos, on a whole new level.

Laxus grabbed Lucy and pulled her to him to side step a flying table. Nobody noticed them at all. They wove through the mass of destruction to the back, Makarov gave them a delighted huge smile "I'm so glad you're back, come back to my office, I need your help." He took them back and once the door was closed they were blessed with silence thanks to Freeds lovely work on the Masters rooms.

"Ah, my dear, Laxus' grandmothers ring looks perfect on you, you have no idea how happy it makes me that you accepted him, the stubborn fools been in love with you for years and wouldn't take action." He chuckled.

Laxus frowned "Thanks Gramps." He growled. "Any special reason you're letting the guild get demolished today instead of knocking heads together?"

Makarovs dreamy smile on Lucy shook loose then "Oh! Yes, I need you and Lucy to go up to the Magnolia resort and retrieve Erza, Cana Bickslow and Gray please. Apparently Erza has been…ahh…there's Sake involved and something about a cake and…yes the details are hazy but as the future Guildmaster of Fairy Tail Laxus you need to learn to handle these sorts of things so I see this as a fantastic learning opportunity for you. Lucy, as the soon to be wife of my grandson and his mate, you'll need to start helping with these duties as well my dear. Now hurry along, I need to get the guild settled back down so I'm relying on you two!"

He escorted them to the back door, shoved them through it slammed and locked it behind them leaving the couple stunned and blinking at each other for a moment.

"Damn it." Laxus sighed, "I bet he got that brawl started himself so he could set us up for this, was fucking waiting for us to get here planning to use the brawl as his excuse not to go deal with whatever fucked up mess is going on at the resort."

Lucy looked at him stunned "Would the mast….nevermind…of course he would." She sighed. And followed Laxus to the shuttle stop to catch the shuttle up to the resort. It was running from dawn to 10pm daily now that the resort was open.

"Guess you get a crash course in what being my mate is going to be like." He chuckled as they sat down on the little trolley. Lucy smiled, nudging into his side "I don't mind at all, I live for adventures, and I've been on team Natsu handling the most chaotic team in the guild for years, I was born for this." She rubbed her hands together with determined good humor.

Laxus smiled at her, his chest warming looking at her eagerly diving into this mess at his side. Thanking every God he could think of he bent and kissed her, no hunger in it, just soft, grateful love for the blessing she was.

She smiled against his lips, felt what he was, it always took her breath away when he was like this. It was all still so very new to her, everything, from him not actually hating her, to how he really honestly was as a person, then him being in love with her, and how incredibly well they fit together, oh God did his body fit hers.

It was a short ride up to the resort. She could see herself heading up there in the future to shop, visit the spa and especially enjoy all of the fun features it offered. She really did intend to beat Laxus' ass in racing too.

Stepping off the trolley Laxus took her heand and started inside, a tall man in a very nice suit greeted them.

"You're from Fairy Tail? Your guildmaster just called and said you would be coming." He looked relieved when Laxus nodded, the mans eyes travelling up the large mage seeming satisfied, at least the damn guild sent someone who looked powerful enough to deal with their issue.

"Right this way…" He led them quickly through the resort to the formal wing that catered to special occasions. The bakery was there, Lucy had heard about it but hadn't taken the time to look into it, Erza had mentioned wanting to see if it was any good.

Laxus' hand tightened on hers then and she looked up at him, his senses so much stronger than hers, he was looking intensely ahead of them, eyes narrowing and taking on a deadly glint. She could feel irritation rising quickly in him.

Then she heard it.

"Fucking let me go you crazed Amazon!" definitely Bickslows voice.

"You can't do this Erza, I'm serious, let me out!" Canas voice.

"Bickslow, quit struggling, I told you it's all perfectly reasonable, it's the only way I can have that cake…" Erza's voice was her usual, if slightly slurred, serious and authorative tone.

"I can't believe you fucking did this, holy shit woman!" Bickslows voice wasn't its usual half amused self.

When they finally rounded the corner Lucy stopped abruptly, he mouth falling open and her eyes going huge. Laxus dropped her hand, too stunned himself to really even breathe normally for a few moments.

Cana was sitting on the floor in a cage made out of swords, nearby Erza stood in a tuxedo and she had Bickslow by the ankle…in a wedding dress….there was even a tiara askew tangled in his blue hair.

"Laxus! Oh Thank the fucking Gods! You've got to get her off me! Lucy! Talk to her she's your fucking friend!" The Seith called out, still clinging to the sword on the corner of Canas cage.

"Lucy and Laxus have nothing to do with this, you're my bride….uh…husband now, we can finally go get the cake." Erza said firmly.

"What the fuck is going on Erza?! Let him go and explain this shit!" Laxus snarled. Erza gave him a dark look, her eyes were dilated, and even Lucy could smell the alcohol. She could also see the rings, one on Erza, one on Bickslow.

"We were married last night!" Erza announced. Laxus looked hard at Bickslow who bit his lip and looked confused and panicked. "Uh, yeah…about that…don't really recall that part…" He admitted.

"Very simple really, the bakery here makes several cakes but is famous for its "Strawberry Divinity cake but they will only make it as a wedding or newborn baby girl celebration cake, reserving its reputed incredible deliciousness for the most precious of occasions. To prevent Cana from again stealing him I imprisoned her, the dress they had at the chapel was far too large for me so I put Bickslow into it and wore the tux myself. We have been married now I wish to go order my cake and need him as proof I have the right to it." Erza explained, her tone completely reasonable.

"I wasn't stealing him I was trying to help him get away from you!" Cana cried.

"I put up a good fight Boss, seriously, short of fucking possessing her…" Bix shouted.

"Do it." Laxus snapped. Bickslow stilled, Erza nearly managing to pull him loose. "Boss?" He questioned.

"You heard me, do it." He snapped again. Lucy was staring in awe and Laxus turned, stepping in front of her and covering her eyes and the room flooded green for a moment.

"Ok boss, I've got her, barely though." Bix said unhappily.

Laxus released Lucy and turned walking over to Erza who was now standing wavering in place "Wont hold because of her eye." Laxus said quietly and he put a hand on the redheads shoulder sending electricity pulsing through her, she stiffened her eyes fluttering, the last thing she saw was Bickslow looking down at her.

(The night before)

Erza glared at the woman "That is unacceptable, you have to be able to make it for other reasons." She snapped. She stood in Rosegarden Bakery. Named because the master baker who had opened it within the Magnolia Resort had been brought down from Rosegarden, a specialist in grand and masterful cake design with some almost legendary recipes Erza had been thrilled to discover it when she had demanded stopping there before going to the club with Cana, Bickslow and Gray.

They had initially been unable to lure the re-quip mage to the club with them, but Bickslow had promised her a few things, one, that he would dance with her, he made her look good on the dancefloor she knew it, and enjoyed it.

Two, he wouldn't ditch her even if a hot woman came around wanting him and three, they would stop at the bakery and let her order something.

Erza had seen the "Strawberry Divinity Cake' a masterful unique creation by Chef Starwood himself, the recipe is a secret and only the chef himself makes these cakes and only for the most special occasions!" The description said.

She had indulged in various divinity cookies over the years, strawberry of course being her favorite, that a chef had worked it into a cake that was reputed in the reviews to be light, fluffy, moist and melts instantly on the tongue like real divinity…she absolutely had to have it.

The woman though informed her the cakes were only made for weddings and the birth celebrations of baby girls. She would have to either bring in proof of a wedding, or a baby girl.

Glaring Erza stalked from the bakery. To be denied one of the greatest cake creations in Fiore was just intolerable.

Outside Bickslow Gray and Cana were waiting and they watched her stalk past them swiftly, looked at each other, shrugged, and fell in behind her. None of them willing to even draw her glance when she was so clearly seething with anger over something, not even Bickslow.

He wasn't entirely sure how this had all come about, Cana wanted to go to the club, Laxus had fucking vanished, but then…so had Lucy apparently so he had high hopes for his friend there. Freed would meet them there with Mira later. Levy and Gajeel had other plans, so Cana had sent Bickslow to talk Erza into going after the re-quip mage had said she would not go without a date as everything at the club was set up for couples or to create couples. She didn't want to deal with strangers so unless Cana found her someone acceptable from the guild to go with, she refused to go.

So, he had stood once Cana and Gray had laid that out, looking down at Gray he smirked "You're a fucking Pussy man, she's on your team and you're afraid to fucking talk to her."

Gray had narrowed his eyes "Too much history, and she almost kind of likes you Bix, says she really enjoyed dancing with you, that you're the only dance partner that's ever made her feel comfortable, I can't offer her that!" Gray had said.

Giving him another superior smirk the Seith had shrugged "Pussy." He snickered and headed for where the red head was sitting at the bar. Gray and Cana both watching a little nervously but cheering for him anyway.

He sat down beside her watching her pushing her fork against the frosting of the piece of cake in front of her. "What's the problem Amazon? That cake not doing it for you today?" He asked "Doing it for you?" His babies were singing circling around above them.

"It has become lack luster. Durgo used to use more fresh strawberries and a better type of butter in the buttercream frosting…but no more." She sighed.

"You know that master baker from Rosegarden all famous for his wedding cakes opened a bakery in the new resort right? Rosegarden Bakery it's called. Supposed to have some fucking amazing cakes." He told her. Cana had told him about that, said it would be perfect information to get Erza talking. She'd been right, Erzas eyes lit up with interest and she actually smiled at him.

If she wasn't so fucking terrifying she'd be beautiful.

"I had heard about it, Chef Starwood, I was thinking of vsiting the bakery." She admitted. Bickslow grinned. Time to set the hook.

"Well, they're open till 9 on Fridays and Saturdays. Come with us to the club, we'll stop there first and you can get a cake ordered." He said. She gave him a doubtful look.

"I am uncomfortable with the clubs set up, they're designed around couples, everything there is, if you go alone they make an effort to set you up and I am not in the mood to deal with strangers." She said firmly.

Bickslow shrugged "So stick with me, I'll dance with you, we can play some of the games and such together, you know me…" He smirked then, leaning closer to her "You know me real well now Amazon, I know how much you like dancing, and I know how to make it fun for you." She blushed.

She had remembered some of that night over the last couple of weeks since it had happened. She was embarrassed by her actions, but also…she remembered too well what she had done with Bickslow and his brother.

"Come on Amazon, you spend too much time being serious, it's healthy to get out and have fun, laugh, dance, drink…feel." He coaxed, the last word a soft husky purr that went right up her spine.

She looked at him "You will not abandon me for another woman that offers you sex? Go the night without and stay with me?" She half asked half demanded.

Bickslow moved even closer, she could smell him now, that exotic spicy scent of him, she could remember how that chocolate had given her such an incredible experience, he'd tasted better than any cake she'd ever had.

"I'm all yours tonight Amazon, just come with us." He smiled and she reached out, startling him by pushing his visor up so she could look into his dark red eyes, gauge if he was being honest or was playing a game with her.

"As long as you are willing to stick with my terms, I will go." She agreed then gasped in surprise when he snatched her out of her chair and spun her around. Being pressed up against him, even with her metal chest plate between them made her blush furiously.

When he'd set her down Cana and Gray had come over and were brightly grinning at her, having seen Bickslow had managed to coax an agreement out of her.

It had all seemed like a good plan. Bickslow wanted to go back to the club, it was a great place and because it was new the hottest place in Magnolia. Without Laxus, and with Freed firmly on Miras leash, Gajeel firmly on Levys, he'd jumped on the chance when Cana had suggested it, he'd been dreading another weekend alone.

He'd remembered some of that night a couple weeks ago too, Cristoff had lied for him and he appreciated it, he wasn't sure if it qualified as full on intercourse really, what he and Erza had done that night. She'd all but torn his clothes off, Cana was doing the same to Cristoff on the bed as Erza was doing to Bickslow on the lounge.

They'd definitely made out, and he'd made her cum twice before she threw him on his back. She was seriously strong, he'd never doubted that fact but feeling it had been a new experience, especially when that strength was overcoming his own and Bickslow wasn't a small or weak man.

She'd pinned him down and ridden him, no complaints from him on that but when she'd cum she'd fallen off the lounge onto the floor and he hadn't been able to grab her in time to prevent it because she'd had his hands pinned over his head.

When Cana had seen it she'd been busy fumbling around looking for more Chocolate and she'd stumbled over "You didn't let him finish Erza, bad girl! Can I finish the ride?" She'd slurred "Can I taste Cristoff? I have more chocolate!" Erza had asked crawling back to her feet. "Go ahead, he's primed and ready." Cana had laughed as she'd climbed onto Bickslow.

Cana had in fact finished him too, holy hell had she ever. But he had, technically, had his dick in Erza, just not for long and she'd finished well ahead of him because he'd worked her up so well ahead of her decision to actually…take him.

After Cana had finished him off and Erza had gotten her taste of Cristoff, she'd decided she liked the way Bickslow tasted better and she and Cana had swapped men again. Erza had ended up pinning Bickslow to the floor, just like Cristoff had said, and this time Bickslow hadn't struggled over it, he'd just dug in and made her scream.

Cana had, in fact, passed out, and Erza had worn Bickslow out and climbed onto the bed and had sex with Cristoff as she'd remembered.

It had been one wild night for sure, lots of drinking, dancing, sex and chocolate. In spite of the dangers involved the following day, Bickslow didn't regret any of it. Erza was gorgeous, brave, powerful, all in all a hell of a woman, he was glad he'd made her night memorable, and judging by the little sliver of green he'd seen in her rose colored soul that had shown up afterward…he'd made an impression on her more than he'd thought he had.

His little sliver of green wasn't as strong as the blue one in there that was Jellals, but then, she'd grown up around Jellal, and while things weren't coming together for them, mostly because Jellal was a self hating fool in Bickslows opinion, Erza shouldn't have to sit around pining for him her whole damn life, she deserved some fun and Bickslow was all too happy to be that for her.

So he'd followed her into the club and straight to the bar, felt a little uncomfortable as she'd downed three rapid large shots of sake before Cana had ordered a round of bourbon shots, which Erza had also bolted back without tasting it.

When Cana had called for body shots, she'd shown Erza how they were done on Gray and Erza had turned to Bicklow smiling shyly, looking unsure but so much like she needed to cut loose he'd tipped his head to the side obediently, shuddered when she had run her tongue up his neck twice, held the lime with his lips for her and let her delve her tongue into his mouth for it.

He'd taken his right off the swell of her breasts above her dress, and seen her eyes go dark. Not wanting to let that get too out of hand he'd drug everyone to the dance floor and stayed true to his word.

It was just a fact about him, he was an acrobat, a gymnast, who worked out every single day improving his flexibility, timing, precision. Dancing came naturally to him, he'd taken classes, and when he got on a dance floor women seemed to love getting up against his body.

Made getting women easy for him, as long as there was a dance floor, he was never lonely. He stuck with Erza though, not letting the women, including fucking Cana, who started grinding up against him from behind get between him and the Amazon.

She wanted to drink more, and after he started losing track of how much they had consumed, Cana discovered the club sold the Boscan kissing chocolate and had brought Erza a bar that had resulted in her being on Bickslows lap again, lip locked with him because he tasted better with that chocolate than anything she had ever had in her life and damn it that fucking bakery wouldn't sell her what was probably the best strawberry cake in Fiore!

She seemed to let herself really go when she was with Bickslow, she had no idea why, but after she'd licked the last traces of half the bar of Chocolate from his mouth she had started drinking straight from the bottle of Sake Cana had gotten, making Bickslow share with her until they were both having trouble standing.

She had seen the woman in the lap of the man across from where their group was. In her wedding gown, kissing her groom. Damnit, that hussy could have that fucking cake. It had dawned on her then, she had hatched the plan that would win her a Strawberry Divinity cake.

"Bickslow, you said you would let me order a cake tonight." She said. He nodded, looking up at her, the bladed sunglasses on his face a little askew from her kissing him. "I did, and we went there, you got your cake ordered right?" He asked.

Her lower lip popped out, her eyes got huge and sad and filled with tears, "No…they wouldn't let me order it." She whimpered.

Cana heard this "That's why you were mad! That fuckin sucks!" She said angrily.

He nodded and frowned "the fucks wrong with them? Why the hell not?" he demanded, angered, no wonder she had been so pissed earlier. Damn it, he'd promised her a fucking cake, he always kept his damn promises.

"They only make them as wedding cakes." She sighed. "Well fuck, lets have a wedding so you can order your damn cake!" Cana had cried out.

Erza had smiled "Really?" she'd looked at Bickslow with teary unfocused eyes and he'd nodded firmly "Fuck yeah!"

Erza was better at plan executions than her inebriated friends, even when she was a little more inebriated than they were.

She'd found the resort had a 24 hour wedding chapel and they had all stumbled over to it. The plan was to dress up in the clothes they had there, get pictures taken, then use them to order a cake in the morning.

They followed the gentle smiling priests instructions, but the dress they had was too big, way too big for Erza, she had one at home she'd bought long ago but couldn't requip it because of the way she'd stored it. She did however fit into a tux so Bickslow, wavering and stumbling, cackling maniacally, had tried the dress on, it wouldn't zip all the way shut but it was good enough for the priest who led them through some simple instructions about saying this and doing that that the drunk out of their minds group managed to get through so they could get their pictures.

Unfortunately, the bakery was closed, so they got a room for the night and had all, innocently, drunk themselves unconscious on sake and passed out.


	6. Chapter 6 And now

(present)

Laxus lifted Erza up and put her over his shoulder after going over and yanking the swords out of the floor so Cana could get up. He noted the ring on her finger too and looked at Bickslow who was trying to get the dress off while Lucy was untangling the tiara from his hair.

He had helped Bickslow clean up after some intense nights, been saved himself by Bickslow when he'd let things get out of hand (which happened a lot less with him than it did with Bix) but this was fucking amazing.

"Bix, free Cana, she got caught in your magic." He noted Canas unblinking gaze locked on the Seith and Bickslow frowned, if it weren't for the headache he had his magic would be easier to manage, fucking sake.

Cana shook her head a moment later looking around in confusion, standing and brushing herself off, stepping away from the pile of swords on the ground.

"Where's Gray?" He asked. Cana frowned "still passed out in the room," she pointed down the hall. "Get him up and get your asses to the guild and straight into my office, move." His tone left no room for argument and Cana hurried to the room to wake Gray while Laxus carried Erza down the hall. Lucy handed the manager the wedding dress and Tiara. "If there are damages please contact our guild about them." She told him politely, bowed and then led Bickslow after Laxus who was waiting at the elevator.

An hour later Laxus was sitting behind his desk glaring at the four mages sitting across from him. Lucy was sitting on the overstuffed recliner a few feet from him in the corner trying not to smile or show just how much this was tickling her.

"Ok, so, Fioran Law is simple about this. You have to prove you tried to make the marriages work, there are basic requirements. You have to live together, you have to attend weekly counseling with a marriage counselor, and you have to do so for a minimum of six months before the law will allow you to terminate the marriages." He said.

When they all started protesting he slammed his fist down "Arguing, bitching, sniveling like little shits wont change the fucking law!" He snarled at them. "You four idiots did this, now you're going to undo it like responsible adults or you're going to fucking stay married!"

Even Erza hung her head quietly. "Now, Erza, you're moving into Bickslows house since he can't move into Fairy Hills, the guild won't terminate your lease or ask for rent for 6 months as long as you live up to what you have to do, understood?" She nodded, he looked at Bickslow "You're not allowed to pick up women or in any way disrespect this shit Bickslow, it would look bad for the guild and Erza and you, so keep your fucking nose clean for once while you get through this, you can party again after the divorce is final, clear?"

Bickslow heaved a sigh but nodded "Yeah Boss."

"Cana, you're moving into Grays house, same deal as Erza and your ass isn't hanging on any man but Gray until this is over, clear?" He demanded. Cana nodded.

Laxus leveled his hard gaze on Gray who looked angry and defiant, but when he glanced at Lucy and saw the same hard glare as Laxus he deflated. "Gray, you're not hitting bars with Loke or flirting with any women until this is over, make room in your home for Cana, clear?" Gray huffed but nodded "Yeah yeah." He agreed.

"Ok, if you miss a counselling session? You're banned from taking jobs for a week for the first one you miss, a month for the second, six months for the third and if you miss a fourth I will suspend you from the fucking Guild just so you understand just how seriously the Guild is taking this. So be at your damn sessions, clear?" He looked and all of them nodded.

Makarov came in then, he'd been standing just in the next room off Laxus' office to see how his grandson handled this whole thing. All four of the offending mages looked at him in fear, well, except Bickslow, now that he knew what was expected of him, he was relaxing fiddling with one of his dolls. Following orders had never been a problem for the Seith.

"You all know what is expected, Laxus has been very clear. Now go, Bickslow and Gray I expect you to help your "wives" move into your homes immediately." He finalized everything, left all four clearly aware that what they had been told was final. So the four mages shuffled out, once they were out Freed, Evergreen, Max, and Mira filed in. Laxus and Lucy glanced at each other in confusion.

"Laxus, Lucy, I know current events eclipsed your own happy news but lets address that now, there is planning to do." Makarov said, looking at them expectantly.

Lucy drew a breath and went over to slid into Laxus' lap, watching the friends in front of them all get wide eyes when she did and when she pulled her hair aside and tilted her head so the mark on her neck showed, Mira screamed and fainted, Evergreen just screamed, Freeds mouth fell open and Max just grinned.

Freed steadied Mira as she was coming to, fortunately she'd been sitting when she fainted.

"So Lucy and I are mated now, that's where we've been the last couple of weeks." Laxus stated it so it was clear to Max who was the only one that might not fully get what that mark on Lucy meant.

"And…" Lucy grinned at Mira, holding up her hand so the she-devil could see the ring, Mira squealed, managing to not pass out this time and lunged across the desk to see "My late wifes ring." Makarov said smiling.

"Oh it's so beautiful!" Mira and Evergreen both gushed. "So we need wedding announcements, invitations, I'm leaving it to Lucy to pick the date and decide what she wants, it's her day." Laxus said. He knew every woman was born wanting that day in some form or another and it was his job now to make sure she got what would make her happy.

"January first, that's the date." She smiled, she wanted to start the following year truly anew, it was perfect, she loved winter, the parties for Christmas and New years would have even more meaning and were always her favorite things every year.

Laxus smiled, having trouble taking his eyes off her happy face. He looked over at Freed " Freed, I want you to rewrite the runes for these offices so Lucy can walk in whenever she wants and, while I am getting all the paperwork done for the mess that just walked out, I want you and Ever to take Lucy to pick out a desk and whatever else she wants, she'll need her own work space up here and go by her apartment and terminate her lease and set up movers to get her things packed and moved to…our house."

Lucy almost shivered hearing him say it, lay it out…the beginnings of their life together. Freed was beaming, delighted Laxus was involving him, "Of course Laxus."

The Lightning Slayer tore his eyes off Lucy and looked at his friend "Freed, I want you to stand up with me at the wedding, be my best man."

Freed looked ready to faint now, tears welling in his eyes "I…I…I'd be honored, of course Laxus!" Lucy was beaming, bent down and kissed her mate, proud of him and just so full of excitement she couldn't contain it, then she slid from his lap and went and grabbed Evers hand and Freeds and pulled them to their feet, Max and Mira falling in behind her so they could leave Laxus and the master to work.

As they came down the stairs Lucy asked Mira not to announce anything yet, wait where she was "I'll give you a signal when it's ok, I need to do something real quick before we go and all." She grinned and left the group, hurrying to a table near the back where a certain bluenette and a tall Dragon Salyer were sitting.

She came around behind them and hugged them both, leaning in between them. Mira and the others watched as Levy and Gajeel both froze, then Gajeels eyes shot to the second floor area and Levy screamed, jumping up and hugging Lucy while Lucy waved to Mira who took a spot at the balcony railing.

"Allright everyone! I've got news! Fairy Tail is hosting a wedding, Laxus and Lucy are getting married!" She shouted.

The explosion of excitement and the crushing sea of people that crowded around Lucy had Ever and Freed waiting a little while before they could pull the blonde free. Levy was still almost in tears, Lucy had asked her to be her maid of honor. She cuddled into Gajeels soothing arms watching her friend get swept out the doors, mind already racing about all she would need to do to help her friend plan a wedding.

Laxus went over everything with Makarov before making the calls he had to make to get everything in motion for the two drunkenly married couples.

Makarov had of course been right about all of the requirements to end the marriages and the resorts wedding chapel hadn't played around, those marriages had already been recorded by the kingdom. Erza Scarlett was now legally Erza Pradesh, and Cana Aberona was now Cana Fullbuster.

Fiore took marriages seriously.

He wasn't unhappy about that, his own pending marriage to Lucy was something he wanted taken seriously. He smiled faintly thinking about her, closing his eyes and only softly reaching he could feel her, excitement was most of what he got back, mixed with happiness.

Good, that was how he wanted her, Happy, he'd spend the rest of his life making sure that was the way she felt as much as possible, he smirked slightly, unless she was feeling lust for him, that he would always encourage too.

He got the counsellor set up for both couples, explaining the situation and having the woman explain back to him her job wasn't to help end a marriage smoothly, it was to mend them and help them thrive.

"If you can keep them happily married, be my guest." He told her before shutting off the connection and finally sitting back. He was about to get up and see if Mira could bring up a lunch for him when there was a knock at his door.

"Come on in." He called, more than a little amazed to see Gajeel and Natsu walk in with Wendy.

"We having a little Dragon Slayer meeting?" He asked with a smirk.

Gajeel plopped down in one of the chairs, which seemed to prompt Wendy and Natsu to do the same.

"Well, not a complete one, Cobras out on a mission, but congratulations Sparky, you grew a brain and finally mated with Lucy." The Iron Dragon smirked at him, sitting back in the chair.

"I'm really happy for you both Laxus!" Wendy smiled brightly at him and his smirk melted into a real smile, she was a good kid.

Natsus hard look made his smile fall though. "Get whatever it is off your chest Flamebrain." He said in a warning tone.

"You're going to make her happy, and you won't make her cry, or I'll cook you Laxus." Natsus voice was hard, low and menacing and Laxus' dragon rose up in him at the challenge, he was still newly mated, still very stirred up by it all, and the protectiveness in him registered a threat to his claim on his mate.

"She's mine to protect, mine to make happy and you'll fucking respect that Natsu." He snarled and Natsu started to stand but Gajeel slammed him back into his chair, standing between the two bristling slayers. He saw dragons snarling, Natsu saw Lucy as kin, Laxus was newly mated to her, both men were extremely hair trigger protective over what had occurred for different reasons.

Gajeel himself saw Lucy as kin, felt the powerful protectiveness when he'd sensed Laxus' crystal clear intentions at the club a couple of weeks ago. He wasn't blind, the Lightning Slayers dragon had picked Lucy a long time ago and Laxus had been living a frustrated existence kept distant from her by the dynamics of the guild.

He'd felt his own dragon stirring, wanting to defend Lucy from the clearly interested other dragonslayer wanting his kin, but he also could smell Lucys reaction damn near every time she looked at Laxus, and when she'd realized he was hers that night, maybe her head had been unhappy but the rest of her sure wasn't.

Levy had told him Lucy carried a secret crush on the man too, so he had stayed out of the way, let them come together, and now they were mated and Lucy was the happiest he'd ever seen her.

"Enough, Natsu sit the fuck down, Laxus, cool your heels, Natsus being an ass because he's got Lucy claimed as kin, hell I do too, wouldn't surprise me if shortcake did too. Natsu, Laxus has been in love with Lucy for years, poor guys been unable to get anywhere near her with his dragon screaming at him about her because you and your damn team wont let a living soul anywhere near her that might have a romantic interest in her. Did you enjoy Lisanna being in Edolas? Thing you'd enjoy it if you couldn't get close to her for years and claim her as your mate because her family wouldn't let you near her?" The Iron Dragon kept a large boot on Natsus chest to keep him in his chair until the mans fire cooled some.

"No…" Natsu pushed Gajeels boot away eyeing Laxus. "You love her?" He asked.

Laxus nodded, his dark glare lifting slightly "More than anything in this world." He said firmly. Natsu tilted his head "Say it, let me hear you say you love her."

Natsu knew Laxus, knew he'd scoffed at love, at the notion of family for a while, knew the man wouldn't say it if he didn't fucking mean it.

"I love her Natsu, I've been in love with her for years just like Gajeel said." Laxus replied, his voice quiet, serious.

Natsu nodded and a smile slowly lit his face "I'll still set you on fire if you ever hurt her." He said brightly, the deadly undertone though clearly there.

"If I ever hurt her, I'll let you do it." Laxus said.

"You won't" Wendy said then, going around the desk and hugging him, it was a surprise to the lightning slayer, but he put a large arm around her and returned the gesture. He knew what a claim of kin was, he'd claimed Wendy when she'd come to the guild just like he was sure Gajeel and Natsu had. They were becoming their own little family within a family, the Dragon slayers of Fairy Tail.

Bickslow had his babies move the last pile of boxes up the stairs and followed them. Erza had claimed the largest of the bedrooms upstairs, which was fine with him, it was a nice room. It had been Evergreens when the Raijinshuu had first bought the house years ago. Freed had found the little tudor he loved so much and had moved out for that. Ever had wanted to be closer to the fashion district so had found herself a townhouse and moved out and Laxus had bought his gigantic house just outside of Magnolia because he didn't care for living surrounded by so many people.

Bickslow had bought them all out over time and kept the house. His father had paid it off as a gift when he should have made S-class but couldn't formally take it because his magic was illegal.

So he owned the large brownstone two blocks from the market district, four bedrooms 3 baths upstairs, one large master suite downstairs as well as a spacious study Freed had designed, a gourmet kitchen, a small workroom and a spacious livingroom that shared the open floorplan at the front of the house with the kitchen and dining area.

Bay windows upstairs in the room Erza was taking as well as on the front of the dining area. 4 fireplaces, one in the study, one in what was becoming Erzas room, one in the livingroom right under Erzas room and one in the master suite.

Dark hardwood floors throughout except in the kitchen and bathrooms that boasted tile Evergreen had chosen.

The Raijinshuu had done most of the renovations and improvements themselves, it was a large beautiful home and Bickslow couldn't imagine living anywhere else, he was proud of it having done a large amount of the work on it himself.

Erza was unpacking. Though this was just an upstairs bedroom not as large as the master suite, her entire apartment at Fairy Hills would have fit in it. The bathroom was downright luxurious, like a private spa. She'd been in awe. She'd imagined Bickslow living in some dingy little studio apartment somewhere with dirty clothes everywhere and dishes drawing flies in the sink, not this large beautiful brownstone.

It was spotless too, beautifully kept, the kitchen was incredible and he'd explained Evergreen had done all of the designing and decorating in the room and bathroom she was taking. It made sense, the woman had good taste and this room just screamed female comfort.

Funny, the other "Queen of the fairies" had moved out and this one was moving in.

She looked up as the last of her boxes floated in on Bickslows babies.

"Thank you, I shall unpack and have all of the boxes broken down and disposed of quickly I assure you." She said stiffly, moving to unload the boxes but Bickslow raised a hand.

"I got em, and I can help you unpack if you want." He offered quietly. Moving past her he lifted the stack of boxes off the totems and set them against the wall, turning to hold out a hand two of the totems rubbed against before drifting up above him.

He turned back to look at her with a grin, and she smiled faintly. He really was a good man, outrageous, perverted at times, wild, but good. Handsome too, she had to admit that, even with his hair kept in that childish mohawk, he was handsome.

"Thank you, I don't want to get too comfortable, I'm sure you want me out of your way as quickly as possible." She tried to be light, but failed at it, she usually did, brightness and light discussions were not something she was good at. In general she lived life content, but rarely happy.

"Pfft, gimme a break Amazon, get comfortable, it's half a fucking year, this is your home too for now. Here I'll help…" He was grinning, his babies dancing around singing "Help help!" and started pulling books out of a box. Looking at a few titles he raised a brow at her.

"Wow, really?" Erza tipped her chin up, hiding her embarrassment with detached pride "I enjoy romance novels, they're relaxing." She responded, snatching the book he was looking at from his hand. He smirked, placing the stack in his other hand on a totem that floated it over to the built in book shelf and placed them there.

"Oh I bet, you know post masturbation relaxation is a personal favorite of mine too." He said lightly, pulling out more books while neatly ignoring her dark look.

"There's a study you know, though I don't know how Freed would react finding these on the shelf in there, guy would get a nose bleed or something. Best to keep these things up here but your other books would be fine in the study if there isn't enough room on the shelves in here." He said, pausing to look at another title before snickering and flipping the book to show the somewhat racey cover art to Erza.

"Damn Amazon, I see now how you stay so calm, you must work your way through a lot of toys though." He almost but not quite side-stepped her lunge. What did happen though surprised Erza to the bone.

While she took him down and managed to pin him to the floor, as soon as she was about to bring a sword up to his neck she was bathed in green, not having seen that he'd removed his visor.

"Now…" He said smoothly, pulling a hand free from hers to reach over and pull the sword out of her hand.

"I know I can't fully possess you, but I can, and will, stop you from these habitual violent death threats you seem so fond of." He sat up beneath her and her breath caught, she was frozen, it was a weak hold, and if she put her mind to it she knew she could break free of him, but she was shocked, and suddenly his face was close to hers, she was bathed in that exotic spicy scent of his.

"maybe we made big blunder while we were drunk but keep in mind, I made it trying to help you. I'm not afraid of you, you won't intimidate me, not any more. To me, you're a beautiful, smart, brilliant woman, a friend and guildmate who likes to use a self loathing man to torture herself for some reason…." He inched closer, his lips barely feathering against hers now as he spoke.

"I enjoyed both of those nights, holding you, kissing you, I remember it too and I'm pretty sure you do or you wouldn't be blushing right now. I'm gonna go through all of this, but you keep in mind, romance novels and toys aren't as much fun as I am. I'd like us to have fun getting through this…Amazon…think about it." His voice was low, husky, sending fire blazing through her and deepened the red in her cheeks. He reached up, sliding his visor into place and slid out from under her and back to his feet.

She had control of herself the moment the visor was in place but didn't move, watching him with wide eyes as he removed himself from beneath her. She hadn't, she couldn't, get the upper hand with him.

It had never happened before, there were no enemies she could not overwhelm, not human ones anyway. Yet the Seith had twice now just stopped her cold and with what was clearly very little effort.

His magic shouldn't really work on her but it did, and he knew how to do it to, and in less than the blink of an eye she was unable to force her will on him, get the sword to his throat and threaten him, intimidation was always her first strike weapon against a foe.

But he wasn't a foe, he was her friend, guildmate…right now he was even legally her husband. Dear gods he was right too, he'd gotten into this mess, they all had, because of her.

Now he was being kind to her, friendly, very friendly…she blushed, pinning him to the floor had brought a whole flood of memories to her of the last time she had done so. What he had said…in that smooth deep sexy voice, about him being more fun that romance novels and toys…God.

He face flushed she went back to work unpacking with a vengeance. They would be checked on by the counsellor to make sure they were living together so her things had to be here in his house, she had to be here with him.

She'd have to deal with being around a man she'd had sex with, kissed so much she knew his taste as well as any of her favorite confections. She knew she had a weakness for him, born of that smile, the way he was just about the embodiment of fun and reckless abandon.

It made him so powerfully attractive to her, trapped endlessly as she was in this state of existence, where she was always just content, constantly dreaming but never knowing how to chase those dreams.

Bickslow seemed to know, he was like some brilliant genius in it, just being around him drug people into the whirlwind of excitement and carefree abandon that was the man. She'd seen him reduce Laxus to tears laughing, and he had done so to her, made her laugh until she cried, made her feel so free and so beyond care she had never wanted to come down. She had to be so careful these next 6 months. If she wanted to emerge intact, keep herself for Jellal, she had to keep the Seith mage at a distance.

It was a calculate risk Bickslow knew he was taking. She had the right to lay him out for what he'd just done, and being openly seductive, playing the sex card, was a risk. Again, it gave her the right to haul off and knock him out and he wouldn't have been mad if she did.

Still, he wouldn't make it through 6 months of walking on Erza egg shells, he had to get that shit kicked to the curb. Since brute strength couldn't be a shield, he'd just use her inexperience, her embarrassment and insecurities. God if the woman ever got past that he'd be a dead man, but if sexual tension could keep her in some way controlling herself, he'd fucking use it.

Bickslow let people think he was just a half insane perv that thought with his dick, but he was a Seith mage, which meant he was disciplined and trained harder than damn near any other mage in the guild so his magic remained stable and his control remained strong and sure.

His life was easier and he was a hell of a lot happier relaxing into the persona and taking his days one at a time.

This little stumble wasn't going to be a train wreck, he wouldn't let it be. He could have fun with this, maybe get his new "wife" to learn to let her swords down and actually have fucking fun now and then.

He knew for certain he was going to try and make it happen. He'd learn what it took to make the woman laugh, get her to relax, he'd just have to watch that prickly habit of drawing weapons that she had whenever she was unsure of anything.

So, he'd decided, if she was going to be quick to use her magic to try and control him, he'd use his and show her what it felt like, she couldn't be faster than his eyes, it wasn't possible, and he didn't have to wear his visor around her all the time because he had to fucking focus his magic to make it work on her at all in the first place.

Ironic, he'd always had to be so careful, having sex, powerful emotions, they made his control slip, first woman he'd ever met in his whole damn life that he couldn't accidentally possess in a moment of failed control and it turns out to be Erza Scarlett. Holy fuck.


	7. Chapter 7 Beginning the Harvest

Ok, being mated to 6 foot sinful definitely came with more perks than Lucy had expected. One being the fact their master bedroom had a huge bathroom with a gloriously large tub. The other? Yeah moments like now.

She'd taken a day job with Natsu and company, just to the village an hour south of Magnolia. They were getting everything together to bring up to Magnolia for their villages row of booths at the upcoming Harvest Festival that began that weekend and needed people to watch over things while everyone was coming and going, guard all of the art, crafts, items being entered in the various contests as well as all of the pumpkins, corn, potatoes and other vegetables they would be selling.

The Magnolia Harvest Festival was the largest in the area, even people from Oshiban came down for it and all of the towns in between to buy/sell/trade and then everything not sold was loaded onto the "Harvest Trains" to leave Magnolias depot, one going to Hargeon to ship things out, one headed for Crocus where merchants and citizens would come to enjoy a massive open market following the trains arrival.

It was a pretty big deal, and Magnolia was central to it because of its position as a hub city for the Eastern part of Fiore.

So they'd gone down to do a little guard duty and help get everything ready. The pay had been good and for once, Natsu and the others hadn't broken anything.

Now, she was walking into a house, it was odd thinking this was now her home, still such a new idea that her apartment was gone. She had to give it to him though, when Laxus Dreyar nested, he did it well.

She stopped once the door was closed behind her, the lock set. She tip toed through the dark house, careful, trying for once not to be a total clutz. She knew he'd worked all day. Fairy Tail had a lot going on, was participating in the festival with a couple of booths and the Guild Hall was going to hold the Harvest Queen competition (that she planned to enter).

He'd taken on the little pile of hers too so she could go on the job and get out of the office. Master Makarov was filtering work to her, reminding her often she would be running the guild at Laxus' side one day and she needed to learn the ropes.

It was daunting at times, all that she had suddenly taken into her life. She couldn't say that Laxus himself was new, she'd known him for years, and, when she thought about it, really was honest with herself, since tenrou, watching him come in like he had to fight with them, giving all he had to Natsu so that someone bearing the guild seal could down its enemy.

He could have died doing what he'd done and he'd laid his life down so willingly for Fairy Tail. He'd done it again with the particles he'd breathed into himself, laid his life down to protect others. She'd fallen for him at Tenrou, and fallen a little more with each display of the man he was becoming, of the deep loyalty and devotion, the love he had for their guild.

He stood to become a great Guildmaster, and she would be right by his side every step of the way.

That was where the love was, standing in the doorway of their bedroom she chewed her lip, he was asleep, stretched out on his back, one arm above his head the other at his side, it wasn't cold in the house, he kept it warm, only a sheet and soft blanket lay over him but it rested low on his body, one side so low she got a good view of a bare hip and flank.

This was where the lust was she thought wickedly. Moonlight lit the room so she could see most of him, make out the tattoo on his left easily. God no man should look as good as he did naked, it just wasn't fucking fair to her.

She couldn't even try to ever resist the man, she could however…smiling wickedly she reached up to the mark on her neck and trailed a finger over it, let herself go into her lusty thoughts, let her eyes roam over that god-like body of his.

When her finger trailed over her mark he stirred, making a low noise, drawing in a deeper breath. If he touched the mark, he sent pleasure through her, if she touched it….

He writhed under the sheets slightly and she saw what she wanted to starting to tent them and licked her finger then rubbed firmly over her mark drawing a moan from him and almost one from herself just watching him. She reached carefully, pulling at the base of the blankets so they slid lower and had to close her eyes and bite back the moan of want that came again as the sheets slipped away from him.

She absolutely loved that he slept naked most of the time. Shedding her clothes silently she bent over him, running her tongue up his proudly erect member.

"Lucy.." She sank to her knees, pressing her head against the side of the bed, dear God him moaning out her name in his sleep just made her want to weep. Her core certainly was, she'd gone from tired and glad to be home to so overwhelmed with need she was almost ashamed of herself…almost.

He was hers, her mate, her fiancé, she had every right to lust after him and enjoy his body. Every…last…delicious…inch.

Moving again she swung her leg over him, carefully grasping him not too hard, and sinking so he entered her, once she had him partly inside of her she slid the rest of the way onto the bed in one swift move she was damn proud of and came down hard, unable to stop the moan that rolled out of her as he filled her.

Trailing her fingers over her mark again she started riding him and he gasped awake, eyes flying wide, hands gripping her hips and as soon as his eyes met hers he threw his head back, ramming his hips up to meet her next thrust.

"Fuck!...Lucy…" He groaned and she grinned, rolling her hips "That's the idea…" She said, swirling her finger over the mark again and delighting in him gasping and bucking himself into her. "Shit.." he grit his teeth as she rode him, trying to get his head out of the sleepy fog, transition from the wet dream he'd suddenly been in to the incredibly mind blowing reality on top of him.

He had no hope, she'd figured out she could use the mark on him while at the beach house, like she'd figured out she could flood him with dirty thoughts and make waves of lust hit him. He'd always prided himself on being good in bed, had never doubted at all his ability to drive a woman mad with pleasure but in Lucy he'd met his damn match.

The woman knew how to drive him insane and seemed to come up with new ways all the time, she sure had surprised him tonight. She should be exhausted, she'd worked from dawn well into the night but holy Fuck she was on him so hard he almost couldn't keep up.

The moon washing over her creamy skin, her breasts lifting and falling with her rhythm, she even cupped one, held it, let him see her fingers dig into the soft flesh, making his mouth go dry and his hands itch to join hers.

He grasped the other, sat up, hands moving to grasp her full round ass to keep her pressed against him as he tucked his legs under him and drew her against his chest, now, now she could ride and he could help, add his strength to hers and have access to her pouty lips and kiss that wicked grin from her mouth.

Her nails raked over his back and he hissed, pressing his face into her neck, scraping his sharp teeth over her skin, licking away the tiny beads of blood that sprang up along the red lines he left. He knew she'd drawn blood in places on him, could feel it, her boldness drawing an approving rumble from him.

Lucy couldn't imagine ever reaching a point when Laxus didn't drive her to this, into this hungry, demanding rough and lusty creature he seemed to bring out in her. She reveled in it, it was a side of her she had only dreamed with before, kept to herself and let out in private sometimes but now she delighted in visiting it on her mate.

That he welcomed it so hungrily, didn't act like it was odd or even surprising to him had made her curious and when she had drug him to his end and they shared the shattering bliss of it and laid back spent on the bed she drug herself to where she could meet his sleepy gaze.

"It doesn't surprise you…that I'm not all cutesy and shy in bed?" She asked. He laughed, hugging her to him. "No, not even a little, beautiful. I could sense it, made me want you more, made me ache for you at times when I'd see all the hints of it. I knew you'd be my match in bed as well as in every other way and Fuck woman…are you ever!" He kissed her and even as bone tired as she was she felt her blood heat.

"Now..sleep woman before I decide another round is in order and we end up staying awake all night." He warned. She snuggled down in his arms yawning.

"You're not going to wake me up eating me out or something are you…?" She asked warily, he laughed again, arms tightening briefly around her and teeth pinching the skin at her shoulder.

"I'll make no promises on that…I enjoy it too much…" he chuckled. Pulling her firmly against him and burying his nose in her hair.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The Harvest festival was always a great deal of fun, food, music, dancing and excitement. Though the first day saw Laxus and Lucy both working far too much to enjoy anything, the second day he managed to convince his Grandfather to let him delegate a little more so he and his mate could actually spend some time together.

They were walking, enjoying just being there amid all the excitement. Well, Lucy was, Laxus not as much but he'd walk through hell for his mate if it made her happy. They'd stopped to eat, and sat down on a bench just off the main walkway between some booths and Lucy watched a heavy lock of golden hair fall forward on his brow.

Leaning forward she brushed it aside and then, so close to those mesmerizing eyes of his, she leaned in and caught his mouth in a heated kiss, drawing a chuckle from him.

"What are you finding so funny?" She asked, smiling as she sat but pressed up against his side, just needing the contact on the brisk day of his warm comforting bulk.

"You are insatiable, not a complaint, just an observation." He grinned.

"What? I am not…" She denied. He smiled, leaning close to her, his warm breath fanning over her neck, "You work until exhausted, come home and we have sex, you attacked me in the office this morning…" He said and she gasped, in shock "I did NOT attack you Laxus Dreyar, you were flirting with me!" She protested.

"I was teasing, I didn't come over to you grab your crotch and push my tongue in your mouth….I just thought about it." He admitted the last with a rakish smile and Lucy frowned.

He made it sound like she was some oversexed vamp! She was his mate!

"Ok, first off, you have started things way more often than me, second, I'm your mate, you put Dragon lust into me now you gotta live with it Sparky." She smiled again, her nose touching his as their eyes clashed defiantly.

God he loved how she rose to challenge him, every fucking time, she never backed down, it was hot as hell…but he was teasing her, trying to make a point…

"Uh uh, First off, YOU have initiated more often than me, using the mark to get me hard while I'm asleep so I wake up to you riding me so hard I can barely breathe…again…not a complaint, an observation. Second, that lust is passing, we're fully mated now, sure you can stir it up in me touching the mark, I can stir it in you doing the same thing and again, I'm not complaining about your insatiable desires Blondie, just observing them, giving them the appreciative nod they deserve. I like that you can't keep your hands off me." He smirked.

Lucys mouth fell open. "I can't…!" She narrowed her eyes "Ok…I won't be initiating the next time, I bet you you'll be after me way before I'm after you, you never keep your hands to yourself, your hand was resting on my ass while I was looking at that last booth and while we were buying food!" She accused.

Laxus shrugged "You've got an incredible ass Blondie, now that it's mine to touch I like to indulge, just a little groping, not initiating sex like grabbing my dick and sliding your tongue in my mouth." He whispered.

"You were whispering about sucking on my tits, wanting to get your hands up my skirt and bend me over the desk!" She hissed, carefully keeping her voice low, he could hear her fine, she just wanted to make sure nobody else did.

"All true, all things I wanted to do, none of them actual physical contact." He pointed out. "But you want to bet? Which one of us gives in and finally demands sex? Lets make it a bet then beautiful, we're plenty busy with the festival running through the week. Here's the bet, day by day until the festival ends, whoever makes a physical sexual advance on the other loses that day, the one with the fewest losses at the end of the last day of the festival…wins." He offered, the smirk never faltering.

Lucy smiled "And what do I win when I win this?" She asked, he scoffed and she smiled "One week.' She said with a grin. He quirked a brow… "Of?"

"Slavery, If I win you do whatever I ask for a week, rub my feet, lick anything I tell you too…you get the idea." She was almost beaming. She could so win this, each day counting as its own win or lose, 5 days in total if they didn't count today.

"I'm already your slave woman…but deal, I'll have you work on that wonderful mouth work you're so good at…you'll fit nicely on your knees under my desk…" He was looking at her wickedly and she licked her lips. "Starting tomarrow?" She asked, he nodded "Tomarrow, if you wake me up riding me you lose." He chuckled.

They resumed their walking the festival, but their teasing of each other was pretty merciless. Lucys reasoning was she needed to get all the gropes and stolen kisses she enjoyed out of her system and Laxus was of the same mind set.

It made for a deeply arousing, sexually charged day for sure. Laxus had just swept Lucy into his arms for another kiss when her glance passed over a dancing area on their way to him and she froze, patting Laxus chest and making him turn in curiosity.

There participating in the rousing dancing was Bickslow, and it was clear what he was doing, teaching Erza how to dance.

Laxus often teased the Seith that if he ever gave up working as a mage he could become a dance teacher or a stripper. Lucy absolutely mourned the loss of that dance clinic he hadn't been able to ask her to…because of the very woman he was swinging around the dancefloor now.

Erza looked confused, a little overwhelmed, and kept blushing when she would mis-step but Bickslow was a masterful dancer himself and a strong lead so he would just redirect her, get her back in rhythm and kept her going, occasionally saying something that made the normally almost emotionless woman smile and even laugh.

"Told you Bix could handle her, nothing bothers that man much, most easy going guy I've ever met." Laxus chuckled.

"Counsellor did her first visit of "their" house last week, wasn't happy they were in separate rooms at all." Lucy told him. Laxus frowned "I warned them they had to make it look like they were sleeping together, did Gray and Cana pass allright?"

Lucy smirked "Gray and Cana were…ahhh…busy when the counsellor got there, Gray answered the door in a towel and Cana had one of his shirts on, yeah, they passed."

Laxus snorted "Ok…maybe they won't be worrying about terminating the marriage at the end of the 6 months."

He'd handed over watching the two booze and cake crossed couples to Lucy as one of her new duties in training. It wasn't heavily involved which he figured was a good thing since she was buried in planning their wedding that was looming just two more months away.

She was helping Mira and Max plan parties too, had dug into Halloween planning with a vengeance and had a haunted house planned that he was actually looking forward to, Bickslow and several others had been drafter to help with it and one of the old ruined houses left over from Tartaros had been leased from the city.

Laki, Elfman, Redus, Bickslow Levy and Gajeel had all been drafted to help prepare it. The idea was amazing, Max had latched onto it and had started promoting it like crazy and the whole city was looking forward to Fairy Tails Halloween party now.

With the haunted house, pumpkin tossing, carving and pie eating contests along with an actual costume contest and dance party the Guild already had started to look like something out of a nightmare as all of the decorating had begun in earnest so that during the Harvest Festival while people came to the hall for the Miss Harvest Festival contest on the last day they could promote the Guilds Halloween blow out.

The proceeds were going to the city renovation funds to help people still trying to rebuild after the devastation of Tartaros.

He was proud of Lucy, her ideas were brilliant and with Himself, the Master, Max and Mira to back them up they would bring a lot of great things to the guild.

Hard to believe it had only been a month since the Resort opened and he'd finally been given an opening to make his bid for Lucy. He'd had to push hard, swallow so much of his own pride and fear he'd damn near gagged on it, but the prize was in his arms, smiling watching their friends.

"Do you think…that they…? I mean, Bickslow is so sweet but he's pretty wild and Erza is so hung up on Jellal and so…somber…" She wasn't really sure what she was watching really. Erza was enjoying herself and there was no sake in sight. Bickslow could be charming when he wanted to be, the man was brilliant and uncannily observant.

Laxus shrugged, stumped on that one. "Bickslow is my best friend, I'd trust him with my life, he's always been dealt a rough hand. Women take to him because he's got a good body a handsome face and that carefree wildness, life of the party type stuff, but they use him. He's been used a lot really, they sleep with him, use him and leave before the sun comes up." Laxus shook his head, on a smaller scale he'd dealt with the same thing, women wanted him for his body and his rough persona, but they wanted to have a rough hard fuck and wobble home on weak legs and not look back.

He'd had some that really wanted him though, wanted to nail him down to commitments, Bickslow had not.

His heart went out to his friend that way, Bix was, as Lucy said, a good man, and he wanted a relationship, wanted a woman to dote on and treat like a queen, it was his personality to lavish affection on the people he cared about. He knew it had been a little knife twist when he had won Lucy.

If She'd gotten Bickslow that night Laxus wondered if the wedding being planned would have ended up being Lucy and Bix….but he shook the idea.

Lucy was meant to be his, he'd felt it from the moment he'd laid eyes on her and his dragon was never wrong about things. She'd felt it too, the magic was there, and she would have felt nothing if it hadn't been right.

Watching his friend coaxing fun out of Erza, spin the woman around on the dance floor and make her look like she belonged there, he didn't know about that pair. What he hoped most was that Erza didn't end up like all the others, using Bickslow, getting 6 months of enjoyment out of him then leaving a dejected Seith mage behind her.

Bickslow wore his heart on his sleeve where women were concerned, and had a terrible habit of throwing himself way into harms way to brighten up a sad woman. They were like flames to the mans moth, he couldn't resist trying to brighten a gloomy heart, soul really, Laxus knew Bickslow looked, kept track of their guildmates souls, he probably knew more about how Erza was doing than Erza herself did. If he saw sadness there, the damn man would do all he could to drive it away, he couldn't leave injured souls without trying to heal them, it was Bickslows greatest weakness.

Laxus knew Titania too, knew her tragic past, the unrequited love she wallowed in worse than Juvia but quieter. He didn't know what to do, the pair had to go through what they were going through, both were so emotionally vulnerable in their own ways.

"If she uses him and ditches him, I'll sure think a lot less of her." He said firmly and Lucy frowned. "Erza wouldn't willingly do that though." Lucy said confidently.

"Lucy, she may not be able to help herself." Laxus replied.


	8. Chapter 8 What drives the driven

"I'm just saying be careful Bix." Laxus frowned, not an uncommon expression for him, especially throughout his latest conversation with Bickslow.

"You don't need to worry Boss man, I got this." Bix grinned, sitting back in the overstuffed chair in Laxus' livingroom.

"Yeah that's what you said last time and it took you two months to get your shit straight after that girl went back to her fucking boyfriend." He reminded the Seith whos grin only faltered a little.

"That did suck, but she figured shit out, you know they invited me to the wedding." He waved a hand and his totems wove around it giggling.

Laxus' frown darkened "You've gotta be shitting me…"

The last woman Bix had been with for any amount of time had been a plain looking musician, violinist to be exact, who had run away from her home, family and fiancé the day before her wedding, run into Bickslow at a bar where she was sobbing and didn't have a jewel to even buy a drink.

Bickslow took her in, bought her clothes because she'd run away and left everything. She'd monopolized the Seiths time, used him for everything from shelter, food and money to sex and an emotional dumping ground, He'd bought her a violin, encouraged her to play, even taken her to Crocus for assessments and gotten her accepted to the Music school there had his father help grease some wheels, paid for her first year and almost before the jewel had been handed over, she'd left him.

He'd come home from a mission with the team to find her and her things and a good bit of his own possessions (Most anything worth good jewel that wasn't too big to carry out in a hurry) gone, a short note thanking him for all of his help and telling him she was going back to her fiancé.

Bickslow had been crushed, and the bitch had the gaul to invite him to her fucking wedding? If he weren't in the position he was, and it wouldn't potentially cause more problems than it could ever solve, he'd make sure the bitch paid Bickslow back every fucking jewel he'd spent on her.

The man deserved better. While Laxus was sure Lucy was right and Erza wouldn't deliberately hurt Bickslow, he also knew the woman was a walking train wreck of emotional turmoil and her incessant devotion to Jellal in spite of the mans endless denials of her was every bit as unhealthy as Juvias obsession with Gray.

He wasn't concerned about Gary and Cana, he had a feeling that would work out fine whichever way it went, dealing with a weepy Juvia wasn't fun, he'd had to send her on a mission with Natsu, Lissana and Elfman so she didn't rain out the Harvest Festival in her misery over Gray Marrying Cana.

That would all sort itself out, but he'd be damned if he'd stand by and let his best friend turn into an emotional crutch for Erza.

"I'm just teaching her to dance Laxus, relax, I know the score, she's in obsession with tat-face, closed for business, I got it, doesn't mean we can't have fun, get to know each other better, we're guildmates, fucking Nakama right? Might as well enjoy the next 6 months of having a built in dinner date." The man grinned again and Laxus rolled his eyes.

"Ok, but if you need some space, you come here, KNOCK first, I have a mate now, but you're always welcome." He said. Bickslow nodded.

He knew why his friend was worried, hell he'd be worried too if he were Laxus. He had a heel of a bad track record with women. He'd had two semi-long term (as in more than just 1-2 fuckfests) relationships and both women had honestly used him to get back on their feet emotionally then left him once they were.

Both had the same reason too, neither wanted to be with a Seith mage. He got it, was used to it. He'd really had no ambitions toward any of the women in the guild. He'd been mildly interested in Lucy but once he'd learned about how Laxus felt about her that had been gone fast and he'd been rooting for his friend.

He was happy as hell for them too, Laxus needed a bright, beautiful sexy ray of sunshine in his life and now he had her. The man hadn't fucked around either, when that opportunity had come, Laxus had shown just how deep that lightning speed ran.

It helped that they were meant for each other. He kind of envied Dragon Slayers their mates. Knowing someone out there was perfect for them, and once that magic kicked in, that was it, both parties fell for each other hard and the bond deepened more throughout their lives.

As a Seith he had that level of bonding to offer a woman, it wouldn't activate itself, no instinct involved, just love, he had to love her, she had to love him, deep and strong, then he could lace their souls together, form his magics own special type of union with the woman he would devote his life to, his whole existence once that merge was done.

But while his magic offered that, it was as terrifying at it was deep and powerful, and the council had spread hatred toward Seiths for enough decades that they were as feared as they were illegal.

So women became afraid when he told them why he wore his visor. He was too honest not to, and the visor wasn't exactly something he could hide, any better than he could hide the mark of his magic or the way his eyes looked.

Once they knew, most women just kind of took the sex and ran. He was good enough in bed they rarely left until after they'd had a few rounds with him. At least he could take some small modicum of pride in that.

He couldn't resent Laxus or even get mad at him for being the protective friend he was being. Asshole was a Dragon Slayer, he was protective of everything he cared about.

Rising the Seith left Laxus to his work and went downstairs, babies trailing behind him while He crossed the Guild Hall and headed outside to get to the haunted house.

He'd done a lot of the work renovating his own home, so was comfortable working on the haunted house. That and he was really looking forward to scaring the piss out of people when it opened.

Erza looked up when Bickslow crossed the hall, returning her eyes quickly to the cake in front of her. She didn't know what to think of it all. Bickslow was a competent warrior, better than competent really. He was an honest loyal man. His skills ran deeper than she'd ever realized too. Living in his home with him she had discovered many things about him. He could cook, incredibly in fact.

He was fun to be around, made her laugh more than anyone she'd ever known. She loved his home, she'd never lived anywhere so nice before. When she'd gotten up in the mornings now her walk to her favorite bakery took her less than 10 minutes because the house was so close to the market district. It was so close she'd taken to having breakfast there most mornings.

But rising earlier she'd discovered more. Hearing some noises out back she'd walked across the hall from her room into the room at the back looking out the window over the large back yard and had her breathe taken away.

Bickslow was outside, he had various equipment out there and was in the middle of a workout. He was incredibly agile, flips, hand springs, tumbling, and the power of his body… he'd been wearing nothing but a snug fitting pair of running shorts in spite of the cool temperature of the fall morning.

She hadn't been able to tear her eyes away. Watched him until he finished, he'd snatched a towel up from where it was draped over his uneven bars, paused to wipe his face and take a long drink from a water bottle then gone into the house beneath her.

She'd learned he did the same thing every morning regardless of the weather, though on rainy days he went to a nearby gym and she didn't get to watch him. She had to admit, in nothing but those running shorts…Bickslow had an incredible body.

In truth she hadn't slept, eaten or in general lived better than she had since she had moved in with him. She felt safe in the large house and the fireplace in her room was soothing, almost as much as the large tub she believed was even better than the one Lucy had at her old apartment.

She was startled from her reverie by hands on her shoulders.

"That one still no good huh?" Looking up she met Lucys warm brown eyes and smiled faintly.

"No, it is sub standard." She admitted. Levy grabbed her hand and Lucy grabbed the other, dragging the requip mage to her feet. "Come on Erza, we have to go pick out my wedding cake."

Walking into the Rosegarden Bakery again this time with a wicked smile on her face Erza met the narrowed eyes of one of the employees.

This time, she was armed with a damn bride and Lucy had promised that whether or not she wanted that strawberry divinity cake for her wedding or not, they had an appointment for a taste testing and if that cake was what Erza had heard it was, Lucy was ordering one.

Erza could only sigh as the woman helping them took them to the tasting room, a beautifully appointed dining area, and waited for her to return with all of the samples of hat the bakery had to offer, including the Strawberry Divinity cake.

Had she just waited and not acted so single mindedly, she would not have drug Bickslow into the situation she had put him in. Lucy would have come back to the guild and had a pleasant evening celebrating her engagement to Laxus instead of cleaning up after her…again.

Glancing at her friends she almost winced realizing how many times she had caused the sweet young woman real disruptions to her life. She couldn't keep letting her narrow minded fixations on goals keep doing this.

It made her suffer and it caused suffering to everyone she cared about.

"Thank you Lucy." She said quietly, interrupting the two women seated with her who had been discussing all of the different cake designs in the book they had been given to look through while they waited.

Lucy and Levy both looked up at her in surprise. "No need to thank me, I should be thanking you for agreeing to come! I wanted you along Erza, I think I trust your opinion where cakes are concerned better than my own." The blonde and the bluenette both laughed and Erza grinned…it was true…she did know her cakes.

"I'm still grateful you would involve me after I ruined what should have been a special day for you at the guild, I mean with the whole mess concerning the marriages and all." She said.

Lucy shrugged "No sweat really. The six months will be up in no time and you can all get back to life as normal again, you'll see."

Erza nodded "I am sure Bickslow will be happy to be rid of me and I will be glad to return to my own apartment."

The woman came in followed by two assistants and trays bearing cakes slices and Erzas eyes glazed over at the wondrous bounty spread out before them.

The lead woman bore a golden tray, on it Erza saw the holy grail of cakes, on one side sat three slices of the Rum Spice cake the chef was also famous for, and three slices of the coveted Strawberry cake.

Lucy and Levy exchanged glances and watched as the woman set the Strawberry cake slices before them and then drizzled the strawberry sauce over each slice before stepping back.

"This is of course the cake you expressed the interest in Miss Heartfillia, our specialty, Strawberry Divinity Cake. The cake is a secret recipe I of course can not go into covered in a special Strawberry infused buttercream and a unique sauce we only make for this cake usually kept on the side for your guests to use as they will. Please enjoy." The woman placed gold plated forks down for each of them and Erza picked hers up.

She could already smell it, the aroma was as divine as the name and she could see bits of strawberry in the cake itself though the cake was a rich vanilla color not pinkened by having the strawberries mixed into the batter, that indicated care in preparation.

Pressing her fork into the cake she carefully paid attention to how much resistance she met, too much meant it was dry or dense, too little meant it lacked richness.

She was too engrossed in her experience to notice Lucy and Levy both sitting holding their forks watching her with wide worried eyes.

Her fork passed through perfectly and she scooped up the piece and noted how it separated from the rest, the way the frosting clung and finally separated, how much of the cake crumbled after the piece was removed, all clues as to the quality.

Putting it in her mouth she let her lips press down to pull the piece from the fork and drop it onto her waiting tongue and closed her eyes so she could devote all of her focus to a single sense.

She had shamed herself, drug Bickslow into a phony marriage, disrupted her best friends important day, gotten Gray and Cana both landed in the same situation she'd put herself and Bickslow into and embarrassed the guild.

As the cake melted over her tongue her eyes rolled back in her head…. Well, now she knew it had all been worth it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo

A/N short chapter, no apologies, Erzas motivation deserved its spotlight...DESNA


	9. Chapter 9 The Letter

When Erza returned to the house that evening she found Bickslow sitting in the livingroom watching a cooking show, stretched out on the couch in a pair of black sweats and a dark blue tank top that was tightly hugging his well defined torso enough she actually blushed slightly looking at him.

He'd been working out again, sometimes he had extra workouts in the evening or went running, he was a devoted fan of Parkour and not surprisingly, very good at it. So he was clearly freshly showered with a towel still around his neck and his dark blue and black hair hanging down and over his brow instead of styled up like it usually was.

He glanced up when she came in, dark red eyes smiling as swiftly as his full lips did. "Hey Amazon, Mira gave me your mail it's on the kitchen island." He called and she smiled. "Thank You Bickslow."

"Bix woman, call me Bix, people only call me Bickslow when I'm in trouble some how, makes my ass clench." He grinned and she rolled her eyes. She was a formal person, Bickslow was his formal name, but he had asked her to call him Bix a couple of times now.

"All right then…Bix, I shall try to remember so long as you remember my name is Erza, not "Amazon"." She smirked and he grinned again "Touche…Erza."

She walked past him to the kitchen and picked through her mail, frowning when she came to the unmarked envelope with just her name on it.

Breaking the seal she pulled out the letter inside, unfolded it and started reading. It was a few seconds before the tears started, then finally she sank to the floor with a strangled sob.

Dearest Erza,

I was both surprised and greatly pleased to hear news of your marriage to Bickslow. I have had the pleasure of speaking with his father on a few occasions and know he comes from a large and fine Boscan family.

I confess, I had worried you would never give up on me and finally move on. Hurting you so frightened me I had struggled telling you I was even engaged but now I am happy I can just tell you. I am married now to Meredy, I fell in love with her so quickly and so wanted to tell you but I was afraid to hurt or upset you with all you have been through in life, so much of that because of my own deeds.

I wish you and your new husband all the happiness in the world and feel I can now relax back into our friendship, I hope you feel the same way.

Warmest Regards, Jellal

Bickslow was up and vaulting over the back of the couch into the kitchen with the sound of her first sob and rushed around the island unsure of what he would find. Seeing Erza on the floor in a heap clutching a letter left him wide eyed and unsure for a moment but with the heart rending wail that came out of her next he slid down beside her and drew her up off the floor, letting her crawl into his lap wrap her arm around his neck and sob on his shoulder for a long while, his own arms going around her he looked down when she dropped the letter to put her other arm around him.

He was able to read the letter since it fell open on the floor and drew a slow breath, closing his eyes and hugging her to him.

Why the man hadn't told her he couldn't get his head around, he couldn't imagine letting something drag out like this, letting her hold on to hope when ending that sooner could have saved her some pain.

Jellal was a powerful wizard, and had become a great man, but he sure was good at sticking his fucking foot in it.

He knew he was going to need to get word to Lucy at least. Erza was going to need friends to cry this out with not just him, he just wasn't close enough to her to be that for her, yet anyway. He kind of hoped he'd get there one day.

"I thought he…loved me…just…couldn't admit it…that one day…he would…" She said between sobs. Bickslow hugged her tighter, Evergreen said he gave the best hugs in the guild, Mira and Lissana had said the same, but even he couldn't hug this out with her and he knew it.

His heart just broke for her, he knew the feeling in a much smaller way, he'd never loved someone else for years only to be dumped. Hell, poor woman hadn't even gotten a damn kiss or anything out of it all, it had probably been one sided the whole time, or if Jellal had felt anything his guilt and shame and the way she reminded him of it constantly had driven those feeling from the man.

Clearly it wasn't because Jellal wasn't able to fall in love, he'd done so and even married the woman.

"Aww honey, we guys can be damn fools ya know? Don't let it break you. Come on, hey, I got groceries today, picked up a couple tubs of birthday cake icecream, sounded like something you'd like. How bout you curl up on the couch with a tub and a spoon while I make a pot of tea huh?" He pulled her back, smiling at her, catching her weepy swollen eyes and she nodded. Without another word he stood, sweeping her up and depositing her on the couch. She wouldn't let go then when he was ready to turn to get the tea made. Turning her face up and looking at him with eyes just shattered in sadness.

"Eh'ne kei'tah...you're going to be all right, I promise." He leaned in and kissed her, it wasn't meant as anything, he was born in Bosco, grew up there, kissing meant many things other than just passion to him and it settled her so he could pull away.

Once Erza was settled with a box of tissues, blanket, tub of icecream and a spoon he went to the kitchen, putting together the tea kettle and pulling out his com lacrima before stealing into the study where he knew silencing runes placed there by Freed would keep his talking from the still hiccupping re-quip mage.

Lucy answered quickly and Bickslow could have kissed her for it. Laxus peering over her shoulder in the back ground. "What's up Bix?" She asked.

As soon as he told her Erza had gotten a letter from Jellal telling her he'd gotten married Lucy cut him off. "I'll be there in a few minutes, Laxus! Can you get me there fast?"

"Yep, be there in a few Bix! Keep an eye on her!" Laxus called.

Once he'd shut off the com he checked the kettle and caught it as it was starting to boil. He brought it, tea cups and bags to the coffee table before sitting beside Erza, shocked when she immediately threw her arms around him and pushed her face into his chest again, sobs resuming with vigor.

Bickslow had never been happier to hear the crack of thunder outside he knew heralded Lucys arrival. He was even more surprised when Levy walked through the door right behind her with Laxus following the pair.

Erzas eyes widened for a moment then Bickslow slid out of the way so Lucy and Levy could sweep in and enfold the wailing woman in their arms. Laxus followed him and the two men retreated to the kitchen where Bix picked the letter up off the floor and put it on the counter, open, so Laxus could see it and shake his head with a dark frown.

"Levy was at our place going over wedding plans with Lucy." Laxus said quietly. Bickslow nodded and a few minutes later Levy came out, her own eyes red, nobody could cry in pain alone around Levy. She looked at the letter and sighed "We'll stay here with her tonight if that's ok Bix? I need to call Gajeel and let him know so he doesn't wait at your house for us." She said looking up at Laxus.

"Yeah sure, no problem, should I leave? I can probably bunk at Laxus' place or something." He offered. Levy shook her head.

"No, I'll stay here too since Lucy is, I'll just crash across the hall from Erzas room in case Lucy needs me for anything." Laxus added.

Levy nodded "Maybe I'll have Gajeel bring Lily too, sort of huddle around her ya know? And Lily is amazing to cuddle with."

"Sounds good, I've got the space, whatever you think would help." He offered.

"Call Cana, tell her to bring booze." Levy said, lifting her com and stepping aside to call Gajeel.

Within an hour even Natsu and Lissana had appeared, Erza was surrounded by her team and her friends and Bickslow stepped out with Laxus and Gajeel to go fetch more alcohol, Cana had made short work of what she'd brought and Bickslow only had a few bottles of Scotch, wine and a case of beer in the house, that wouldn't last long with the number of people planning to get very drunk tonight.

"I can't say I'm completely surprised." Laxus admitted as they walked to the liquor store a block from Bickslows house with Canas rather long list.

"Yeah, good thing she was with you though when she found out." Gajeel said "Women can really fly apart getting news like that."

By, 1am some of those assembled had passed out. Natsu and Lissana headed home and Bickslow crawled off to bed. He'd opted not to drink much, be the designated host for the evening, making sure everyone had what they needed for the night. Erza was upstairs in her room with Lucy, Cana and Levy, Laxus, Gray and Gajeel taking the spare rooms and he was free to finally go to bed, deciding after one final sweep through the house that there was no tipped over bottles etc.

The women had wrecked the ice cream and everything else in the house that was sweet but all in all he felt like the worst was over. Erza would have to figure out what she wanted to do next, she had everyone there to support her, Bickslow had made sure of it.

He'd fallen asleep soon after his head hit the pillow.

The sensation of something against his lips, something warm that smelled strongly of alcohol brought Bickslow out of his peaceful sleep and his eyes flew wide when a soft feminine moan drifted up to him and cool fingers slid down his body into his sleep pants.

"Mmph….Erza!" He turned his head to shed her kiss, grabbing her wrist and pulling her hand out of his pants. "Erza honey…you're drunk…"He said softly, bad as he knew she was hurting right now, a nasty rejection, even one she'd thank him for later, wasn't something that would help the situation.

"I'm not…well…not so much I would get married for a cake anyway…but drunk enough I can admit I want to be in a mans arms tonight." She said, only a couple of words slurred. She slid her hands into his hair, had him neatly caught between her legs and was laying on top of him in only a thin night shirt and panties.

God she felt amazing, but as she was right now, the last damn thing he wanted was to give in to the part of himself telling him a night of really good sex could ease some of her pain. He'd been used for that before, willingly done it. Unlike when she'd been with him before, when he'd been too damn drunk to remember his own fucking name, sober he knew he could probably rock her damn world.

Still, that sort of thing, it never ended well for him and with Erza, he just wasn't willing to go down that tempting but treacherous path. She was Nakama, the only way he'd take her again was if they were both sober and wanting it, then it was something he wouldn't be against, and he make her damn happy she'd made that choice.

Right now he needed to get her off of him and into her own bed and she was strong, determined, and her soft breasts rubbing against his bare chest were making that darker idea look better and better.

"Fuck Erza….come on baby, you need some sleep." He felt like he was wrestling an octopus, a really strong one, holy shit her legs were clamping on his hips like a vice and she kept landing some really disturbingly nice kisses on his mouth, chin, neck, anything she could reach while trying to get his pants off of him.

"I don't need sleep, I need sex." She said firmly "You're my husband Bickslow, it is your duty."

"Not a lawful order if you're drunk sir." He quipped, his cheeky smirk getting wiped off by another hard kiss on his mouth.

"I am sober enough to retain my wifely rights, I demand you remove your clothes and fuck me senseless." She commanded.

"You are unfit for command of your own senses at the moment." He returned.

They continued, Bickslow starting to breathe pretty hard and he cursed under his breath as she ground herself against him and bit his neck. It was creeping over his resolve, letting her win, giving in, but she was still beating herself up over the marriage mess, even though he'd told her the last time she apologized she didn't have a sword at his throat when he'd said "I do."

Granted, he didn't even remember it, any of it, waking up in a wedding dress with Erza dragging him down a hallway by his ankle had been a little jarring, he was loathe to admit, he'd woken up in worse situations with women doing much worse with him.

He'd probably really enjoy it too, having sex with Erza while actually sober enough to think about it. No…no he had to end this and as much as he hated it after nearly 30 minutes of struggling with a very determined woman when she hooked a foot into the waistband of his sleep pants and finally shoved them down his legs he was out of options, he wasn't rock hard but even resolve only went so far when a beautiful woman was rubbing her near naked body all over you, he had enough going on she could get him now that she'd gotten his clothes out of the way.

The room flooded green, the amount of effort it took him to take her over was monumental because of her false eye, required focus he wouldn't have had if he'd been drinking so he chalked up another score for making that decision.

Yanking his pants back up he guided her off of him, he had to physically move her limbs for her, even with his amount of effort his control only went so far and he knew it wouldn't last so he hurried to his feet and swept her up into his arms, carrying her swiftly from his room.

For as powerful and as great a presence as she had how light she actually was surprised him. He'd noticed it earlier when he'd picked her up and carried her to the couch.

When he reached the stairs he found Lucy at the top looking at him bleary eyed. "There she is…" She breathed out in relief. "Is she ok?"

Bix carried her up and passed Lucy, giving the little celestial mage a reassuring smile.

"I'm not sure how ok she is, but she's safe where you want her?" He asked as he stepped into Erzas room.

Cana was passed out on the bed, he didn't see Levy, who he imagined was probably in with Gajeel. Lucy had him put the now passed out (thank the Gods) redhead onto the bed next to Cana and the blonde climbed up alongside her, closing Erza in between herself and Cana on the bed.

It was a scene he really didn't need to think about, married to one of them or not.

He wasn't surprised to see Laxus standing in the hallway, the mans ears never missed much.

He followed Bix downstairs quietly after going in and pressing a kiss to his mates forehead.

"What happened?" He asked as Bickslow pulled a bottle of iced green tea from the fridge, pouring two glasses and handing one to Laxus he shrugged.

"She came into my room, damn good thing I only had a couple of beers tonight or things would have gotten messier than they already are." He said a little bitterly.

Sitting heavily on one of the islands bar stools he looked up at his friend. "I'm starting to think the only thing that gets a woman interested in me is fucking booze."

Laxus snorted "No, it's fucking you, you've gone home with plenty of sober women Bix. She's just hurting, the woman's practically a walking barrel of it."

Bix sighed "I'd like to help her with that, without the whole sticking my dick in her part. Didn't think I could handle this shit though, had to call in the troops."

"Good thing you did, Lucy said about 15 times before I got her here that she was glad you were with her when she read that letter. Gave Erza something other than self-destruction to turn to. From what I saw when we got here, looked like you were helping just fine." Laxus said.

Bickslow smiled "Yeah well, I have sisters, two of them, I know what the drill is for "heartbreak" when they lose a guy. Tough shit though without my brothers helping, damn good thing I had icecream, gotta keep that shit stocked."

Laxus smirked "I think they cleaned you out of every sweet thing you had, I half expected them to attack the sugar jar with spoons."

Bickslow grinned "I'll hit the bakery after my workout so they have all they need when they get up."

Laxus yawned "Good idea, get me some of their apple bagels if you're hitting Wessmans." He said starting toward the stairs.

"You got it boss."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox

When his alarm went off Bickslow groaned, as it usually was after one of his later nights, even without alcohol involved, he was tempted to roll over and blow off his morning routine but his body's endurance mattered too much. Laxus was planning to take the Raijinshuu out after the Festival ended for a job and he wanted to be sharp.

Opting for a run over hitting the equipment he pulled on his compression shorts, running shorts over them, a compression shirt and trainers before stretching everything out to get his muscles ready for some abuse and leaving the house.

Acrobatics, gymnastics, it all kept him able to perform like he needed to. His magic worked best at range, he was decent at hand to hand but had trained himself perfectly to be able to get and maintain distance from an opponent.

Parkour was pure adrenaline pumping fun for him, and he was well beyond good at it. Picking up speed he maneuvered his babies and used them as a springboard, launching himself halfway up the side of one of the buildings, catching a windowsill and with a simple heave from an arm propelled himself upward enough he caught the ledge of the roof and heaved himself up. He lived in the perfect part of town to run across rooftops, the buildings were varying heights, spaced right so with strong jumped he could get from one to the next, land in a roll, regain his feet or tumble it out to the next.

Well secured fire escapes were part of it and he relied on them, so when he stretched out to grab a bar on the side of the next building he could only curse quietly when it gave instead of held his pull.

The fall didn't feel too good, he managed to twist in the air, push off Pipi who was fortunately close, and roll on impact instead of landing on his back but he sat for a few minutes when he came to a stop.

"Fuck…people need to maintain their shit." He grumbled, snickering as his babies soared around singing "shit shit shit!"

Brushing himself off, he'd seen that bar wasn't connected well, the stucco was crumbling, but not until he was in the air and had to just pray it held. "Welp, guess we'll walk it off huh babies?" He grinned, wincing, he'd scraped his chin among other things, was kinda pissed he'd torn his damn compression shorts and shirt too, that crap was expensive.

"Walk it off walk it off!" The babies sang and he laughed, sending them back up above the buildings so he could walk to the bakery.

"Looks like your run ran over you." Dan, the owner of the bakery smiled when he walked in. Bix sighed "It did today." He admitted.

Placing boxes on the babies he took up a somewhat painful jog but ran through it, he wasn't far from home and it was better the scrapes bled out a bit anyway to flush away any dirt that might be on them.

He didn't expect anyone to be up yet so when the smell of coffee and sound of a kettle starting to boil hit him when he walked in letting the babies carry the boxes to the island he was surprised.

"Good morning Bickslow." Erza smiled shyly, watching the totems deposit bakery boxes on the counter. He drew a breath, God the woman looked gorgeous when she blushed.

"Bix." He corrected with a smile. He came into the kitchen to spread the boxes out and she gasped.

"Bix…you're injured, what happened?!" Her eyes widened taking in the blood running down his leg from a decent scrape and cut in his thigh and the blood on his forearm from another one on his bicep.

"Ah, no worries, just took a tumble that wasn't planned. I'll rinse it all off in the shower and patch myself up, far from life threatening." He chuckled, turning from her and heading to his room.

She watched him go frowning. She remembered clearly what she had done last night. It had seemed reasonable at the time, she ached, hurt so much worse than she'd thought she could, which was saying something.

She'd wanted to be close to someone, to feel wanted as a woman, like she wasn't the terrifying tom boy that drove men away. Bickslow had always been warm, accepting, unafraid of her advances, he was the only man she'd ever met who she had come down on, threatened, outright attacked and yet still seemed comfortable around her.

He was an enigma, and being around him so much had made her want things she never had before. When she'd been able to crawl into his arms, bury herself in them and cry into a warm firm chest she'd felt protected, understood, and it had eased the pain so much just having that simple comfort.

Then the icecream, gathering her friends around her, turning his whole home upside down to make sure she had all of the love and support she hadn't realized she'd needed to get through the night, how had he even thought to do all he had?

The memory of being in those arms, held and comforted had made her hungry for more, for all she knew he had to offer, and Cana hadn't helped those more carnal thoughts.

"Hey, you know Jellals not bad but fuck woman, you're married to some serious hotness and you're not alone right now, you've got a man built in right now, I say go for it, go down and get you some, nothing better for the cold of heartbreak like the heat of some really good sex!" She'd snickered.

"No! Cana! Erza can't use Bix like that… Erza, unless you plan to stick around and actually try to make a real relationship with him please, don't do that to Bix, you deserve better than Jellal and Bix could be that but not if you just use him, he deserves better." Lucy had protested firmly.

"And he'd be getting it, Oh come on Lu, Bix is a party guy, he'd let our girl have a ride with no strings attached, he's let her before!" Cana cackled wickedly, waggling her eyebrows at Erza who had laughed with her.

Lucy had frowned, she'd had a few talks with Laxus about Bickslow. She'd been surprised how protective the lightning slayer was at first but then realized it fit in with how Laxus was, and also, that Bickslow seemed to need it.

He was perceived as a carefree, easygoing party boy and to an extent he was, but after some of the things Laxus had told her about Bickslow she felt bad for thinking those things herself about him.

He really didn't want to be just used, the man wanted what everyone else did, it was just his wildness and happy go lucky personality made it seem like nothing got to him.

Erza had already used him, he'd been willing and was equally responsible for the first time, but the second, no, Lucy had been the one to help him get out of the ridiculous wedding dress he'd had on over his clothes (thank God). She'd seen his expression and the look in his eyes.

He wasn't laughing.

Laxus said Bickslow had expressed concern over Erza a few times over the last couple of months, and since the man could look at souls and probably knew about the emotional wellbeing of anyone in the guild better than anyone else could hope to, his concern worried Lucy.

Now, this letter, confession, from Jellal had laid a devastating blow on her friend and she worried, if Bickslow hadn't been there, right there, when Erza had read that and done all he'd done…

Well, all of that meant Canas suggestion Erza go down and take advantage of the man, use him to make herself feel a little better left a bad taste in Lucys mouth and she let her opinion be known.

While Lucy knew all of that, Erza did not, but she also wasn't one to use others to cope with problems.

Somehow though, she had just needed comfort, when she'd awakened her friends had been right there, Lucy on one side of her Cana on the other in the large bed she was growing far too fond of (Her own back at Fairy Hills was a comfortable but small twin, this one was a plush queen.)

Yet even her friends she'd known couldn't give her the kind of comfort she wanted. She wanted to feel protected, safe, understood, wanted to feel firm muscle and be surrounded by the exotic spicy scent that was unique to Bickslow.

She wanted to hear that deep voice comforting her, reassuring her it was allright. She wanted to feel like a woman instead of a warrior for once.

In her life she'd only felt that way laying in the kitchen, and on the couch, wrapped in Bickslows arms. Mira had said once a long while ago of all the men in the guild, nobody gave better hugs than Bickslow did. Erza had laughed at the absurdity of the idea, but now she understood what Mira had meant.

He felt good, all that hard toned muscle, smelled good, was tall and made her feel…feminine. He wasn't awkward about it either, wrapped her into himself and his long fingers had felt perfect circling her back, drifting through her hair.

So she had crawled onto his bed, straddled the sleeping man and kissed him, delighted in finding him topless, groaning unhappily discovering sleep pants kept her from access to all of his tall body.

Their wrestling had been thrilling to her, several times she'd felt his lips linger on hers, felt him start to kiss back and thought she was going to have what she wanted, be able to drown herself in the arms of a good man who made her feel good about herself.

It staggered her, standing in the kitchen, stirring honey into her tea and sorting through all of the delicious warm treats he'd brought from the bakery she stilled, wide eyed.

That was why she'd gone to his room last night…he made her feel good about herself, accepted, and she needed that, not just from her friends, but from a man, because she'd been pushed away, rejected, had watched men ask all of her friends out around her over and over and none ever asked her.

He'd pushed her away too though, refused her even after she'd outright clearly told him she wanted him.

"You're gonna grind your way through the mug at that rate Amazon." A deep voice brimming with amusement noted and she looked up to meet dark red eyes and a warm smile as Bickslow moved behind her to pour himself a cup of coffee.

Glancing over him she noticed his clothes neatly hid where he'd sustained injuries that morning. Jeans and a black thermal long sleeve with the sleeves pushed up. "How ya feeling this morning Amazon?" He asked, taking a sip from his mug and moving close to her so he could pluck a bagel from one of the boxes.

His proximity made her blush. "I…don't know…numb…I'll be allright though…Thank You."

Setting his mug down when she looked at the floor she was pulled back into one of the embraces she'd been craving the night before and just let herself melt right into it, closing her eyes and letting him hold her.

"We're Nakama right? And right now we're even a little more than that, so no worries, I'm here for you, just like everyone else is." He picked up her mug and herded her to the table to sit down then with her tea and the muffin she'd picked out while he went back for his own.

Lucy appeared as Bickslow was taking a seat across from Erza.

"Ok, so I think I love your bathtub up there better than the one Laxus and I have." She said with a light smile, peering into the boxes and grinning when she found something she liked.

"Oh? what's wrong cosplayer, Laxus' tub size not enough for ya?" He grinned until a towel flew across the room and hit him in the face.

"Fuck off Bix, I helped you install that damn thing, Evergreen was the one that picked it out." Laxus growled, but his frown fell away when he spotted the apple bagels he'd asked for, deciding not to add a nasty shock to remind the Seith why he shouldn't insult him.

"It's a common issue Laxus, inadequate tub size, I can help you install something better to keep cosplayer from looking elsewhere for her soaking needs." Bickslow smiled, Laxus gave him a pained look "Ass…I'd shock you unconscious but you bought the bagels I asked for."

"Wessman apple bagels Cosplayer, the key to keeping Laxus grounded." He smiled at Lucy who grinned, watching Laxus heave another patient sigh.

"I'll remember that." She watched Laxus, who was eyeing her warily. Day two of the five days of their bet. He lost yesterday and she hadn't even meant to do it, had come back from the bakery, walked into their office and in the process of putting all of the various information she had gathered, her cake order (She'd ordered two, one was going to be given to Erza) plus all of the things for the haunted house onto her desk she'd knocked the cup containing her pens to the floor and had to get down on her hands and knees and dig around under the desk and the chair to recover all of the pens.

When she'd finally gotten them all together Laxus had unceremoniously carried her into the sitting/meeting room off their shared office, locked the door, laid her on the meeting table and sweet Gods in the heavens had he ever reminded her he was a Dragon Slayer, her Dragon Slayer, he'd also…lost for the day.

So day two, score 1 for Lucy, 0 for Laxus. With what was happening with Erza though she wasn't sure if they'd get much time together, and she'd even worn a cute little red mini skirt, white thigh high stockings, a white sweater and red boots, with a lacy black thong under the skirt and had wicked plans.

Of course, he was just sitting there, in a snug black mock turtle neck that let every single delicious bit of his toned arms, shoulders, chest, abs, holy shit even that delicious 'please follow here with your tongue Lucy' "v" that showed just above the waist line of his black jeans and her fucking mouth was watering.

He didn't even have to try. God help her if he put any effort into it.

When he rose her eyes just followed that "V", Holy hell could the man fill a pair of jeans…

"Yeah, Cosplayer, try not to drool on the table, need a bib?" Bickslow asked and she cursed at herself in her head. Way to go Luce, just let him know he's got an advantage today because you're already lusting after his damn body.

Flustered she met Laxus' knowing smirk with a defiant glare. "I gotta get to the guild, try to be in before lunch Blondie, if you can't make it let me know."

He was still very determined to win their bet, but he got Erza might need attention today beyond just Bickslows. Besides, he was a little leery about the pair being totally alone after what Erza had tried last night. He knew he couldn't do more than he was already doing, Bickslow was a grown man and Laxus couldn't make choices for his friend, he could just hope it all worked out allright.

Gajeel and Levy, followed by Cana and Gray departed shortly after breakfast, there were plans made for a girls day at the Hosenka spas. Then Lucy too departed, since Erza seemed in decent shape with things to look forward to and Bickslow planned to keep an eye on her, already had her on the couch peacefully drinking tea and watching a movie with him.

Walking into the guild Lucy nibbled her lip for a moment contemplating her plan for the day. No sexual touches, as those would be counted against her, closed mouth kisses to the face only and the wicked man was looking so damn hot that morning just thinking about it had her body too warm.

She opted to chat with Mira and Levy about wedding plans before finally gathering up a tray of sandwiches and following Mira who bore a pitcher of iced tea and a couple of cold bottles of beer.

The "Lunch" would work fine for the large Dragon Slayer, his mate, and Levy who was help Lucy finalize a few things before leaving to meet Gajeel, Jet and Droy and head out on a job.

Once the signatures were taken care of Levy popped the last of a sandwich into her mouth, gathered everything up and hurried off to get everything sent out.

Lucy went to work in the sitting/meeting room then. She wanted some pictures hung and wasn't above doing it herself, balancing herself well on a chair with a knee up on the back of it, adjusting the hanging pins to make sure it was straight.

She was making an effort to avoid looking at her mate, he was driving her crazy today.

She was stretching a bit far and the chair reached its limit and tipped. She let out a soft squeak waiting to hit the floor but she didn't. Strong arms caught her and she was pulled into a firm chest and drew in a deep breath of storms and sandalwood as the chair was righted and she was slid down a firm side to her feet.

"I'll get it, you're going to break your neck." He chuckled, turning from her and then setting the pins easily, not even needing to stand on anything.

As he hefted the large painting up onto the pins Lucy almost moaned, watching that snug black shirt stretch over his broad shoulders, his storm colored eyes intent on making sure he caught the pins at the right angle.

The bet was forgotten and she was pressing herself against his back, one hand sliding up to finally feel over the contours of his hardened chest while her other slid right between his legs to start rubbing over the instantly responding part of him that made those jeans look so perfectly filled.

He hissed through his teeth "Fuck…I win…on so many fucking levels." He groaned and turned, kicking the rooms door shut and pulling her to him.

"Just today, you win today. God you win….get this damn zipper." She demanded, fumbling with desperate hands. He got his jeans pushed down just enough to free what she'd already gotten hard and hooked his arms down under her knees, hiking her up against the wall, her knees pressed up to either side of her and she gasped at the sudden movement that left her suddenly wide open for him.

"Now, you want me…put me in and I'll give you all I've got Blondie." He growled and she bit her lip, feeling his lusty words shoot right through her. She pushed her own panties aside and grasped his erection ,smiling at him when he drew in a sharp breath at her touch, she teased him then running him against her slick core until he growled in warning "I'll put you back down and walk away, I swear woman, you started this…"

Reaching forward she kissed him then, he couldn't do anything but drink it in, his arms supporting her, hands firm against the wall and she guided him to her entrance, as soon as he felt it he snapped his hips forward and she screamed at the rough intrusion, hard, fast and powerful but so intensely filling she couldn't breathe through his first couple of strokes.

She'd not felt him get this deep before, the position caused an angle that just lined her up perfectly and he had her held at the right height. Her hands had the freedom his didn't and she scraped her nails down his chest, sealing her lips over his as he drove hard into her.

The ride up into total loss of awareness of anything but each other was swift, watching someone else go through a heartbreak had made Lucy acutely aware of how lucky she was, Laxus loved her, was her mate, forever, his devotion and private tenderness with her, all things she cherished so much and his body…what he felt like, so deep inside her, pounding her against the wall relentlessly until finally she screamed her release and her pleasure had so overwhelmed him he went with her, sinking to the floor where she could finally lower her legs and let them drape around him as his arms came around her.

"You get the point, I take the win." She breathed and he chuckled "I think I won on every fucking level today."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/N "Eh'ne kei'tah" in a persian dialect translates "Perfect Kitten" I have Bosco set up as a sort of persian/eastern sort of country in my head for whatever reason. Big thank yous to all of you who review, I answer PMs as quickly as I can and reviews, as many writers here will tell you, fuel these stories. Chocolate was meant to be a 4 shot, but you guys wanted more, asked for it, so I'm following your brilliant often wicked suggestions, as long as you want Chocolate growing, I'll keep giving it my attention...DESNA


	10. Chapter 10 Snow

The Harvest Festival passed and the following week Laxus was kept busy being at his mates endless beck and call. He'd won two days in a row, still wasn't sure exactly why he'd won the first time, he hadn't even started working on her, the second time though he had worked for, having a tailor come from Elluris come out to measure him for his tux.

He'd known it would get to her, deliberately did it in the office right in front of her. He'd had the exclusive shop make other clothes for him, they had his measurements on file and he could have ordered what he'd wanted but he'd told the shop since it was for his wedding he wanted it perfect and they hadn't argued, had sent a tailor to measure him so the Tux would be perfect.

He knew he'd have to strip down to his boxer briefs too, Elluris was thorough and meticulous and since he was ordering shirts too the slender woman sent to get his measurements asked him to.

She didn't touch him once inappropriately, he did catch the scent that made it clear she definitely found him attractive and was enjoying her task but Lucy couldn't.

Never the less, when the woman was done and had left and he was putting his clothes back on Lucy had stopped him, tackled him to the floor even and he'd won that day.

But he'd lost the rest, the woman wore clothes that drove him insane at times, and twice he lost just because she was fucking gorgeous, he hadn't even seen her trying anything to get to him, but little things, like the damn pens falling on the floor. Holy shit, lucy on her knees with her ass in the air wiggling around trying to recover those pens…

The tie breaker came late, once already they had made it all the way through a day with both keeping their hands off each other, that time and this one, before he could consider sleep, he'd given up, he had to have her, couldn't go to sleep without her in his arms and once she was there that was it, his mind would recount all the times during the day he'd wanted to touch her, kiss her, tease her and he'd been unable to and then he just said. "You win."

He had to admit, she wasn't brutal about her victory, he would have been so much worse, but then Lucy just wasn't quite as merciless as he was, it was one of the things he loved most about her, something in her soul that had mended that part in him that had been broken when they had mated, a lot of his bitterness and anger was wiped away when he had sank his fangs into her the third time and sealed that mark.

So the festival passed, the bet was won by Lucy, whos mate found himself giving her nightly back and foot rubs, painting her toe nails and cooking and cleaning through the week. He counted himself lucky, her use of him was kinder than what he'd planned for her.

October was a buzz of preparations for Halloween, Erza started coming with Bickslow to help with the house and Lucy didn't miss the way the Re-quip mage stole glances at him, grinned when she saw Erza full on pale when Bix pulled his shirt off, he was working on getting jagged angles cut into a sheet of thick plywood and Laki was busy helping Elfman so he just picked up a saw and went to work, the shirt had come off after a few minutes because it was, honestly, warm in the house, they were trying to get some glues and paint to dry so the fireplaces and the heat were up.

Erza just stared at Bix had leaned a knee onto the low workbench to help hold the sheet steady while he sawed in the edges he wanted, Lucy could almost see the woman drooling. Bix cut a nice picture doing it too, enough Laki came up and stood by Erza watching him for a few minutes before finally stepping in to help.

The khaki colored cargo pants that hung low enough the waistband of his underwear showed, because of his origins, his skin held a tan better than most of the men in the guild and he was as tall as Laxus so a good sized man, watching those khakis stretch over that perfect ass, and the muscle flexing and stretching, sweat beading in places as he worked, yeah, the women noticed.

Lucy was smirking though seeing just how much it effected Erza. She knew the pair were getting along, it would be hard for anyone not to get along with Bickslow, even Erza couldn't resist the mans endless smiles and boyish charm.

She bit her lip and turned away, hoping her friend had the sense to see what was right in front of her. Because while Erza seemed to be confused but hungry for Bickslow she caught the Seith watching Erza at times with a smile that got softer than it did when he smiled at anyone else. There was a little pained sadness in the mans eyes too that tempted Lucy to talk with Mira and Cana about it, but Erza was still a little fragile to bring in the big guns.

Halloween was, as always, intense. Fairy Tail had never done more for the holiday, the Haunted house was jam packed from the moment it opened, they'd had to assign people numbers and send them out into the carnival, calling them over the guild loudspeaker when it was their turn to start through it.

Bickslow was set up as the bad guy for the place, aptly dubbed "The Puppet Master", his ability to move the babies souls around through things made him an incredible asset to the success of the place since random things got up and lunged at or chased people. Other members of the guild were throughout the house too, Erza terrifying people as the zombie blademaster that sent swords after them. Then of course, Mirajane, Lissana and Elfman were just perfect for their parts.

While most of the guild didn't actually get to just party like they usually did, everyone had tremendous fun and Lucy proudly handed over a very large amount of jewel to the reconstruction fund the following day.

November brought snow, and while the jobs had slowed like they usually did this time of year requests still came in and Laxus gathered the Raijinshuu, Lucy and, invited Erza to go clean out some dark wizards terrorizing a town East of Magnolia, bringing in large ice Vulcans and snowing the town in with a snow mage so authorities couldn't get to them because the train line to the area was, of course, buried under snow.

The trek into the town was pretty rough. Temperatures were painfully low and they didn't get relief from the deep snow until they made it into the woods around the town where it hadn't been able to drift up and accumulate as much.

They got in, but it took them 4 days from the town that had the closest train station before the one they were heading to. The actual fighting once they were in the town didn't really take all that long, with the Raijinshuu, Lucy and Erza the dark mages didn't last long.

Efforts began to dig the train line out immediately and Laxus came and sat with the group in the comfortable tavern that took up the first floor of the larger of the two inns in the town. "Ok, talked to the railroad officials and they say 3 to 4 days tops they'll have the train running in here again, I say we just relax and wait for it instead of trek out through the damn snow." He said, putting an arm around Lucy so she could lean into his warm side. They were sitting in a comfortable spot not too far from the large fireplace but lucy could still feel the bite of the cold they'd been out in for days.

Once they'd eaten everyone retired to their rooms. They had no rooms with two beds so Laxus and Lucy took a room and everyone else got their own.

Erza shed her clothes, easing into the hot tub and hissing as the steaming water hit her chilled skin. After a few minutes though she relaxed and let the water work through her tense muscles, closing her eyes and leaning her head back.

Recounting the battle she was startled by how easy it had been. They discussed their plans moved in while Bickslow had taken to the sky on his totems and once they engaged everything went smoothly. Everyone went where they had agreed they would and Bickslow had found and eliminated the snow mage to clear the endless blowing snow and the howling blizzard conditions.

The reward had already been paid, they were getting every jewel of it because nothing, not even a lamp post or a roof shingle had been damaged.

They had enjoyed a good dinner, drinks and all retired, she would have to work harder at getting Gray, Natsu and Lissana to follows plans out, because it had been a real pleasure walking through that so smoothly.

It didn't take long though for her thoughts to darken. Soon her best friend would be marrying the man Erza had known would one day work out for her. Laxus wasn't as good at hiding his interest as he probably thought he was and Erza wasn't as oblivious of such things as people thought she was.

She'd learned through hard experience to be observant…yet she had been blind sided by Jellals letter.

That stilled her pleasant mussing about Lucys approaching wedding. Her throat tightened and her eyes stung. He was not incapable of loving, was not afraid to, if he had been he wouldn't have fallen in love with and married Meredy.

He was just incapable of loving HER. Maybe it was their shared history, but even if that was part of it, Meredys dark past combined with Jellals didn't look very pretty on paper either.

She had never even been on a date, not once, no man had ever asked her. Lucy had dug into her upon returning with Laxus about not reacting so easily and harshly to things, told her she'd found out it was partly Erza who had kept Laxus at bay and that was Lucy, she'd been so terrible a Dragon Slayer had been hesitant about approaching his mate, the woman born to be with him. If she had that much of a repellant effect that it did that to Lucys love life, what had she done to her own?

The thought made her frown, she didn't want to be alone, she wanted someone to hold her, to tell her she was beautiful, make her feel like the woman she really was. How could she get that though when every man who knew her thought she was a stone cold bitch too dangerous to risk approaching in that way.

She could put on all the saucy cute sexy little outfits she wanted, nothing would get her the kind of attention she wanted, no…needed.

Had nobody come that night she got the letter, she would have happily spent the whole night wrapped in Bickslows arms, listening to him tell her it was all right, whisper whatever he'd said in his native language that had sent a shiver through her.

That soft kiss, it had calmed the chaos of misery in her so quickly. They had spent a great deal of time together since Jellals letter, he held her, seemed to know she enjoyed it, needed it, and she had come to love the evenings she had with him, curled on the couch watching whatever movies they would pick up to rent or buy from the store a few blocks away.

He'd lay back on the arm of the couch and she'd sit between his legs, lay back against his chest and many nights she fell asleep there, waking in her bed later. He'd convinced her watching movies that way was best. "We both get the prime viewing spot on the couch, don't need a bunch of blankets and everyone needs cuddle time Amazon." He had told her the first time he'd drug her from the other side of the couch.

"Besides, you keep sticking those icy toes on my legs, I'm doing it to protect my legs from frostbite."

She'd laughed, something she had never done as much as she had since she'd been spending so much time with the light hearted Seith mage.

It was a little shocking, she had always thought Natsu was the most light hearted person she knew, and he was, because Bickslow carried a hard past being a Seith so he wasn't all sunshine, however, unlike Natsu, there was nothing naïve about Bickslow.

He was light hearted, easy going, but had a razor sharp wit and a wicked side that could even make Laxus blush. He was skilled, talented, incredible to dance with, god the dancing.

He'd caught her a couple of times now, when she'd come in looking unhappy or just too serious and the music would start on the houses built in system and he'd suddenly appear and sweep her into his arms wherever he found her, once twirling her around the kitchen until she was laughing and breathless.

Then there was his body, dear god. The image of him bent over ply wood sawing that piece for the haunted house was one she had stored away. She'd even dreamt one night about him grabbing her and laying her on that sheet of wood while he made love to her. She'd woken up breathing hard, sweating and in need of a shower and change of panties.

He was handsome, with his exotic eyes and usually somewhat floppy dark blue and black hair, those lips, and dear Gods his tongue, she shuddered, she could remember what he could do with his mouth, and that had been while so drunk he could barely move.

She didn't know what to do, beneath the confident, haughty warrior was a woman who was just painfully inexperienced when it came to this sort of thing.

She had harbored crushes, when young Laxus had been one, then for a time it had been Gray but then Jellal had come back into her life and he had eclipsed everyone else.

She'd been so sure they were meant to be together, that fate had brought him back to her so they could help each other heal and find happiness. But he couldn't be happy with her, hadn't ever wanted her that way.

Now she was past that bad pain, it had dulled, a wound that would become another scar inside her.

She was so lonely, climbing from the cool water in the tub she let it drain and dried off before re-quiping into a soft set of pajamas. Grimacing at the clock, it was close to midnight now, she felt tears and loneliness far too hard inside her.

Frowning she knew she didn't want to be alone but would have to deal with it, crawling onto the bed she curled under the covers, hugging a pillow to her chest and crying softly into it until finally, sleep showed her mercy and pulled her away from her tears.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was the first day in weeks that dawned clear for Peace Village. The people of the town emerged and dug into clearing the snow from the streets with vigor. Freed became a hero a second time when he was able to send clearing runes skittering over the streets that shoved the snow ahead of them into tall mounds out of the way.

It was so bright and everything looked so white and glittering under the snow once they had all eaten breakfast they filed outside to see what they might be able to do to help, well, except Laxus and Lucy, Lucy had said something quietly and Laxus had promptly ushered her back upstairs.

Evergreen had fairy fire that she used sparingly to help thaw things as Freed uncovered them and Erza pitched in with some wide bladed axes that served well to get through some of the more stubborn areas while Bickslows babies squealed and careened about blasting back large drifts, clearing the train station and a large enough section of track that he was, to the utter awe of the railroad employees at the station yard, able to put Papas soul into a large track plow and lift the thing up so it could settle onto the tracks and start doing its badly needed work.

Erza smiled as she dispelled her axes and brushed snow from her pants. Freed was doing much the same, trying get his fine dark red coat brushed off. "The townspeople are already opening up their businesses, by the time the railroad gets the track cleared through to the town everyone should be ready to get back to life as usual." He commented.

She was nodded and about to say something when she was suddenly struck by something that sent her hair partly out of its neat ponytail and left all of her efforts at clearing snow off herself in vain.

Turning burning eyes in the direction of where the snowball had come from she found the Seith mage biting his lip.

"Totally meant for Freed Amazon, you just stepped into it…" He said a little sheepishly but was unable to hide his snicker.

Erzas eyes narrowed, a sadistic grin curling her lips "You will know pain…." She declared scooping up some snow. Bickslow didn't pale or run though, his answering grin sending a thrill through her.

"Oh you think you can out play me at a ranged fight? Bring it woman!" He cackled and she had to roll to avoid what he threw, Freed, still watching wide eyed, was knocked over backward.

"You missed!" Erza shouted, ducking to a nearby building where there was adequate snow to provide ammunition.

"Bullshit, I just hit the target I'd wanted the first time!" Bix shot back, ducking what she shot at him.

An epic battle ensued, there were many casualties early on that rapidly became opponents. Freed was one of them, glaring angrily at the Seith he ducked behind the frozen fountain in the middle of the courtyard he had just fallen into (and was grateful it had been frozen solid when he did).

Evergreen got involved, and then several children and a few merchants, soon snowballs were raining down everywhere.

Erza landed several good hits on the Seith, but he was fast, agile, and as he'd warned, deadly at ranged combat, his accuracy left her wondering if he'd really meant that first snowball for Freed or not.

He was also, because of his sheer size being the tallest biggest man involved in his flowing black fur lined cloak, visor and purple plumed hood, the children's favorite target. He was damn good at getting his babies into it though and they helped deflect some of the snowballs but soon he was being chased by a pack of determined children while he laughed and was finally drug to the ground and buried under squealing kids.

He emerged with a roar, hoisting one over his shoulder and trying to walk but had children wrapped around his legs and waist and dangling from the arm holding the one over his shoulder so he didn't get far and finally surrendered.

Collapsing back on some snow trying to regain his breath while the children raced to some adults who had brought out some sleds for them.

Erza came and stood over the Seith grinning. "You have been vanquished." She observed.

"Like hell, it was a mutual cease fire that involved hours of brilliant debate and negotiation. I am biding my time awaiting the true enemy." He replied not moving but smiling.

"Is that so?" She chuckled,

"Lure them in and attack!" He cried and she was suddenly covered in snow as his long arms swept up a mass of it and hurled it over her, he dove in at the same time grabbing her around the waist and hauling her down into the snowbank proceeded to try and cover her in snow.

Screeching she wrestled with him and no longer at range, he was at a distinct disadvantage and lost ground, finally getting pinned by the grinning redhead who slammed his gloved hands down on each side of his head, straddling his waist.

Her panting grin faded though and she released his wrists, reaching up to shove the visor back so she could see his face, his eyes before she lunged down and kissed him.

She had no idea what possessed her, Bickslow had become a good friend, her greatest support as she'd come to terms with Jellals confession. He'd kissed her a few times since the letter had come but always soft simple kisses driving home his support, or friendship or just wishing her a good night.

She had no right to kiss him, she'd talked with Lucy, agreeing that her friend was right, she couldn't put Bickslow into the position she had tried to the night the letter had come, it wasn't fair to him.

If she was walking away and wanted to remain friends with the man after they had gotten through the whole marriage thing she had to respect him as much as he did her, and he'd shown clearly he wouldn't take advantage of her.

He could have, she would have gratefully taken him into her bed and lost herself in a heated physical relationship, hell for a short time she had wanted that so badly with him she'd attacked the man in his room while he slept and tried to force herself on him.

But like the night they married, he didn't, he fended her off. She remembered that night as well as the other. Gray and Cana were already screaming in each others arms in their room in the suite they'd gotten and she and Bickslow were kissing their way through the last of a Boscan Chocolate bar, hands wandering wickedly but he'd stopped her when she'd tried to start removing her clothes.

"No…no, not again…don't want meaningless sex with you Amazon…I want more…wont settle for cheap shit, not with you…" He'd kissed her, sent her breath right out of her with it then pulled back "You deserve better." He'd said firmly, and they had made out for a while longer, keeping all of their clothes on until they had finally passed out in each others arms.

So she knew where he stood, that he wouldn't take advantage of her even when she wanted him to and wouldn't let her take from him the meaningless things she'd thought she wanted.

He was so special to her now, and while his mouth felt so good, his lips warm and willingly kissing her back she was suddenly afraid she would ruin what she had with him. She had plenty of male friends, but none like him, and the cuddling, hugging, soft kisses she got from him were things her female friends just couldn't offer her, they were things she reveled in, had come to look forward to.

This was not a sweet friendly kiss though, she had kissed him with ferocity, hunger, and he had answered it with his own.

She pulled back, biting her lip as soon as she did and his soft smile made her melt down, burying her face against his neck as his arm closed around her.

"It's ok…God woman what you do to me…" He chuckled and she pulled back, relief at his still light open tone flooding through her.

He sat up, bending his knees so she settled nicely in his lap and drug his visor and hood off as he did since it was sitting askew now annoying him. Dark blue hair fell over his right eye and his smile held as he regarded her.

"I…I'm sor." She started but a gloved finger over her lips stopped her.

"I'm not…and I don't want you to be. You interested in me Erza? I sure as hell would like to see if we can make that work if you are but I've told you before, I wont settle anymore for a cheap roll in the sack, no…you deserve better, Fuckin Jellal may not have wanted you, but I do and I'll take the chance to show you if you give it to me?" He was still smiling, holding her chin in his gloved hand, idly running his thumb under her bottom lip.

She couldn't speak, didn't have any idea what to say, could only nod and he leaned in and placed one of those sweet soft kisses on her lips. "When we get back….hows a night out sound? Dinner and some dancing?" He asked, his eyes were hopeful and she smiled shyly "a…a date?" She asked.

He nodded "Yeah, a date…what do you say Amazon? Gonna give me a chance?" She grinned, trying to keep tears from forming and hugged him, thrilled when he laughed and his arms closed around her again.

She hadn't ruined anything, awkward and confused and lost as she was in these waters she found herself in, he'd steadied her, and the woman no man seemed to want was absolutely giddy at the idea that she was now looking forward to…her first date.

When they got onto the train two days later to go home she drug Lucy and Evergreen off well away from the men under the pretense of going to the dining car for food and the men let them go.

Laxus leveled a hard look on Bickslow "Allright, what the fuck did you do?" He demanded. Bickslow turned his head back to meet his friends hard stare, he'd been distracted watching Erza walk away, he'd never really noticed how nicely that blue skirt moved over her when her hips swayed…

"I don't know what you're talking about boss." He said, smiling, he didn't care either, Erza had agreed to a real date with him and he was over the damn moon about it.

"You did something, Titania has been smiling more than I've ever seen her in my whole damn life, blushing and I've even heard the woman…giggle…you did something…. You didn't cave and sleep with her did you?!" He demanded, knowing as he said it that he hadn't, he would have smelled it if the Seith had given into the somewhat frequent sad eyed advances Erza had been making toward him, granted less and less though since that letter had come.

"No, I said I wasn't letting that shit happen and I meant it…but she'd settled down since the festival, gotten through it…all I did was…ask her out." He admitted.

Laxus and Freed both gaped at him. "On a date?" Laxus asked. Bickslow snorted "No to an orgy…shit, yes a date…I'm thinking dinner at maybe The Garden or one of those new places at the resort, then dancing, she's gotten pretty good and seems to like dancing now." Bix smiled again thinking about it.

Erza had come pretty far with him teaching her, she was a good partner now, hadn't stepped on his feet in a while.

"You're taking Erza Scarlett on a date….do you have a death wish Bickslow?" Freed asked seriously. As forward as Bickslow could be and as seriously as Erza usually reacted to those sorts of things, all Freed could see happening was his team mate and friend chopped to pieces somewhere during the date.

He was surprised by his friends' frown. "She's not like that Freed, well…ok sometimes she is, but she's still a woman ya know, fucking gorgeous one too, I know what I'm doing and it doesn't involve any of my admittedly abundant flirtations with death." Bix snapped.

Laxus folded his arms over his broad chest and smiled "A date huh? You sure she's…ready? And if so…you sure you want to pursue that?"

Bickslow actually sobered, it wasn't often he took on a thoughtful look, but both of the men sitting with him knew him well enough they knew it meant all joking and facades were gone.

"I believe she is, and yeah…if I can…I'm not afraid of her, I mean, I respect her, but under the armor and swords, she's still a woman… I have no idea if it'll work, but I'm going for it. What's the worst that can happen?" He grinned.

"She could castrate you for making a lewd comment and leave you to bleed to death." Freed dead panned.

Bickslow drew a breath "Well…yeah…but I mean aside from that?"

"She could decide to take out her relationship frustrations on you and fuck you to death, I've been on the receiving end of one of her kicks, Lucys better at them but I'm betting she could crush you between those legs." Laxus smirked, Bickslow paled a little at that one, he'd felt those legs vice like grip.

"Ok…I don't like the way this conversation is going, I'm gonna find the lady with the cart selling alcohol." Bickslow declared, rising and heading down the isle in the opposite direction the women had gone.

"Bring me back a beer!" Laxus called "Scotch for me!" Freed added, looking at Laxus "The stability rune may not hold you as well if you drink Laxus."

The Dragon Slayer shrugged "Worth it." He said simply. Freed had worked out a stability rune that almost cured Laxus of his motion sickness when they travelled but Laxus needed to not move around much and eat lightly if at all to maintain it. Right now though, hell with it, he wanted a beer.


	11. Chapter 11 The Garden

A/N...Ha, ok, dont get used to so many so fast but this was already written for the most part when I posted the last update. I'm working the big story of Fate Decides alongside this now, this having not been meant to grow but ya know? As Bixy would say, Fun is fucking fun. Hope you all like it...DESNA

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Bickslow was prone to fidgeting, he was a high energy man, always had been. His once to twice daily work out routine come hell or high water even made Laxus look at him funny sometimes and the Lightning Slayer kept to his own workouts pretty doggedly, hence the mans build being like it was. Laxus though took days off for bad weather, not enough sleep and such, Bickslow never did. Work outs helped him manage his energy and focus so he was relentless about them.

Waiting for Erza to come down though had him fidgeting. He'd even gone to the guilds gym that morning and pushed himself, hard. Jogging home on burning legs because he was fucking nervous about tonight.

He didn't date, never really had even thought about it. He went out, picked up women easily, spent a night that sometimes spilled into the following day in bed with them then went back to life as usual.

Dating you did when you wanted something more than sex, when you wanted to spend time with someone and enjoy things with them and he'd never really felt it was something he could make work.

He had his friends that were like family, his guild, his hobbies and earned a very comfortable living, owned his fully renovated home outright so really, what more could he want? Sex was easy to get when he wanted it.

Women were almost universally happy with his personality, he could be plenty charming, he was Boscan, he adored women like any Boscan man did and had grown up knowing how to appreciate them and be comfortable in keeping them happy. Not bad looking, knew his body was above par because of his obsessive training and generous genetics. It was his magic though, something he could do nothing about that had kept him single and convinced him he was just going to stay that way.

Why bother dating when women were terrified by his magic? But Erza wasn't afraid of him, truthfully, if by some crazy accident, he did lose control over his magic at any point with her it required real focus and concentration to even fleetingly bring her under his control so she had no reason to be concerned, unlike most women.

So here he was, standing in his livingroom, about to take the guilds re-quip mage on a date. It was weird how anxious he was, he'd been living in the same house with the woman for almost two months, had been around her, fought alongside her for years.

It had to be the shift they were making with this step. Going from friends, guildmates stuck together by too much liquor, see if they could be…more. Doing this he was showing her he wanted her, and by agreeing, she'd finally let him know she was interested in him for more than just release from the stress and sadness she'd been going through.

This meant both of them saw something in the other they wanted more of. Holy fuck if that didn't freak him right the hell out too. If it went well, if they enjoyed themselves like he wanted them to, what next? They'd already kind of had sex…mostly. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed it too, what he could remember of it.

He could do a hell of a lot better though than a couple of orgasms pulled from her with his fingers, one from his mouth and her riding his mostly unmoving body until she got off and fell on the floor. Kind of hurt his pride that was all she had of him. Not so much though he was willing to take her up on any of her propositions since then though.

He knew he had to tread lightly too, this hadn't been a small decision. He couldn't just go into it thinking he'd try it and then ditch the idea if things weren't perfect because he knew that would crush the woman. No..he got that any man pursuing Erza now had to fucking mean it, want her, and be willing to go the distance. Or the hurt that could be caused was too much to justify the risk.

He'd put a lot of thought into that, he could always sit back, just spend the time he honestly had a lot of with her because she was living with him and see, it was the safest route really, because at the end of the 6 months if he wasn't sure, she'd never know he'd even thought about it and he could just walk away.

But they'd been seeing the counsellor, and she'd been using that time with him usually sitting quietly listening to her pour her heart out to the woman about Jellal, her worries about being unapproachable and all the rest.

No, if she was worth it she just fucking was and he wasn't ok being a coward and not stepping up and letting her know he was interested, she was wrong about being unapproachable and he'd fucking show her that by putting himself out there for rejection right along with her.

All of his thoughts though stilled when she finally came down the stairs. Dark red dress, an actual dance dress too, slinky, form fitting, but slit up her legs all the way to the tops of her thighs to allow her to move. He'd shown her the store where they sold them and clearly she'd gone and gotten one.

Her hair was up in a gold band and she had elbow length gloves that matched the dress on…she was breathtaking, and smiling shyly at him when he realized her was just standing there like a damn idiot staring at her.

"Holy hell you look amazing." He said softly and now the blush came and she was walking toward him "Thank you…"

She tried to keep her breathing steady, she was never nervous…but she was right now. She'd bought the dress the day after he'd shown her the shop that sold them, she'd bought a couple of them really. She'd thought she would be fine, she was around Bickslow every day, they'd just gotten back from their job a couple of days ago.

But seeing him standing there in a flawlessly fitted black suit…dear Gods the man took her breath away.

"The Garden" was the finest restaurant in Magnolia, five stars and every one of them well earned. Bickslow happened to have a friend that worked there and had gotten him reservations on short notice, usually the place was booked at least a month in advance.

They'd added a dance floor and a live band just last year, had hosted the dance clinic he'd attended that he'd wanted to take Lucy to as their way of introducing it. It wasn't the club scene, but he wanted to show her he was good for more than just drunken party clubs.

"I've never been here…" She admitted as they walked in.

He grinned "They don't serve Strawberry cake, the desert chef here specializes in liquor based candies, truffles, and their macarons are famous."

The Garden never failed to impress even Bickslow, it was set up in a massive greenhouse on the edge of south gate park and the gorgeous plants and flowers everywhere served to make every table private and gave a secluded feeling with ample privacy from other diners. In the center was a dance floor built around a circular platform where a live band played and while he loved club music, Bickslow also very much enjoyed live bands.

They talked mostly about the guild, their friends, she'd poured her heart out in front of him more than once, and she'd gotten him talking on the couch many times. It was comfortable, like it always was when they were together, the only difference now was she blushed more, whenever the topic strayed toward the evening, or he said something about her being beautiful. The table was intimate, they were seated close, it was designed that way so couples could enjoy the atmosphere and each other.

"So lets work up our appetite while we wait for our dinner." He stood and she grinned, taking his hand and walking out from behind the foliage onto the dance floor with him surprised by how many couples were already there.

Fortunately, the music playing had a slower pace and they settled into the familiar comfort of a waltz, and she could breathe, contact wasn't overly close and honestly, Bickslow was making her feel very unlike herself.

"Come on Amazon, you can do better, keep one leg between mine, don't be shy now, you know I love dancing with you." He grinned encouragingly and pulled her in a little closer, his hand moving from her waist to her lower back.

The feel of his legs though, firm muscle under the smooth silky fabric of his slacks, and the way they moved against hers, he was leading, always an incredible lead when it came to dancing, and she knew it was nothing more but it felt too good.

The music picked up and he grinned "Oh NOW we can show you off." He pulled her in against him them and she blushed at the contact, this was a tango, and he'd taught her this, it was mostly about keeping herself wrapped around him and following his movements and with his certainty, he was right, she did look amazing and he absolutely was showing her off.

He didn't miss that people had moved to watch them, given them space, he was leading her in this dance and stayed aware of where other couples were but he also swept her out and slid her around him, letting her body run down his side or turning her so her back was pressed against his chest and he had her arms up at his shoulders.

Close, fast, always touching, his grip on her moved around her waist and hips, her sides and back, even sliding down her thigh to bring her leg up over his hip before spinning her around. Ocho Adelante was one of her favorite steps, where she sharply stepped side to side swinging her hips before him, her dress moved perfectly with her, it felt glorious. Ocho Cardato, into Calecita, her single axis turns had become sure during all of their various impromptu dance lessons.

There was only him, him and the dance, his hands on her, their bodies coming together and moving against each other, when the music ended and she heard applause she blinking in confusion then blushed as red as her hair when she saw people had stopped to watch them.

Seeing her blushing Bickslow bowed to the small crowd because he was, at his heart, an unrepentant show off when it came to dancing, and he'd gotten to show off the most beautiful woman in the place as far as he was concerned and felt pretty damn good about the fact she was there with him.

He led her back to their table, finding the waiter setting out their food. "Just in time, sir, madam." He smiled, and let them sit before pouring them both wine and leaving.

"All those people…" Erza breathed.

"Yep, gorgeous woman starts dancing and people stop to watch, totally natural." Bix grinned, loving her renewed blush and flustered look.

The meal was incredible, and afterward he pulled her back to the dance floor while it was cleared, ordered their desert since Erza wasn't exactly sure what she wanted but he knew she'd want something, the woman had sweet fangs.

He kept to less flashy maneuvers, this time just wanting to hold her, not wanting to share her with an audience. He loved his bump and grind, but this was intimate in an elegant way.

She always smelled so good too, like roses and rain and her hair, the rich crimson tresses really were stunning, he'd brushed his fingers through them a few times, what he wanted was to bury his face in them and listen to her moaning into his shoulder… He shook that thought, yeah, much of that and he'd trip over his own damn feet.

He'd had an amazing evening, feeling her body on his through that dance had definitely been a high point but watching Erza discover deserts she hadn't known existed that pleased her? Next level.

She never had Macarons before and eyed them doubtfully.

"A cookie at a place like this? I am a little disappointed." She said and Bickslow said nothing, just nodded toward the flawless treats. "They actually require some skill to make, think of them as hand held filled cakes." Bickslow waited while she picked one up, he'd ordered the strawberry ones, of course, he'd never had that flavor before but he knew the little things had made his eyes roll back when Evergreen had insisted they all try them when the Raijinshuu had eaten here a while back. Even Laxus had been impressed.

They had the exact same impact on Erza, as soon as she bit into the little treat.

Soft, distinctly cake-like but a little chewy the texture was neverless light as air and the filling…dear Gods in the sky the explosion of pure fresh strawberry couldn't have been any more intense.

Bickslow grinned, score another one for him. Damn the way her face looked…oh he wanted to see that in another context pretty badly. See if he could make that look of pleasure more intense. He'd sure love to try.

Once finished Bickslow paid the bill and they walked home, her leaning into him to stay warm, his arm around her keeping her close.

"Did you have fun?" He asked, she nodded vigorously

"Yes, it was a wonderful evening…thank you.' She smiled up at him and he grinned, "Still not too late, we can curl up on the couch with that movie you brought home."

She smiled, nodding, she really didn't want the night to end, she'd never had such a wonderful evening, never been on a date at all and had to feel a little sad about that now that she had.

The whole evening she'd been the only thing a handsome man had paid any attention to, her, the warrior woman. Of all the men in the guild she never would have thought about Bickslow for anything beyond the partying at that club. He was sort of who you thought of, when you thought of drinking to excess, partying and sex two guild members came to mind, Cana for the women, Bickslow for the men.

In reality though, away from that, he was thoughtful, funloving, entertaining and God help her, so attractive she was about to melt into a puddle when he shed his cloak and suit jacket, hung the cloak on the coat tree by the door where she hung her own then tossed the jacket over the back of a chair. While she undid the straps of her dancing shoes and curled up onto the couch she watched him sort through the stack of movies on the entertainment center, undoing his tie, tossing it over with the jacket and unbuttoning a few buttons of his shirt.

He was only doing it to get comfortable before finding the movie she'd brought home, put it into the player and slid in next to her, moving one leg behind her against the back of the couch so she could slide up into their customary movie watching position and lay against his chest.

Once everything was on and the movie was starting his arm came around her, simple, he'd done it dozens of times before, sometimes with nothing on but sleep pants and a tank top , he was wearing more right now, but he smelled so good, cinnamon and something more exotic, masculine.

She felt toned sculpted muscle under the fingers of the hand she hand on his abs and turned, facing him, her breasts crushing against his chest and he looked down at her in surprise.

Her hands slid up then, over the soft fabric of his shirt until she held his face in her hands and seeing no look of denial, nothing but a subtle darkening of his red eyes and his lips parted but he said nothing, letting her lean into him and press her lips against his.

It was soft, but there was none of the innocent sweetness they had shared in so many kisses before. His hands came up and pressed her harder against his body and one slid into her hair, fingers curling in the deep red tresses and he deepened the kiss.

His tongue slid over her lip and she parted them, moaning softly when his tongue slid over hers, without the chocolate he still tasted incredible, that spicy flavor was still there and he was just as consumed by her. For all her obsession with strawberry cake the woman tasted like sugared almonds, something he could easily become addicted to.

He was only vaguely aware of her unbuttoning his shirt but broke the kiss with a soft moan when her cool fingers slid into his shirt over his skin.

"Ah…oh honey…you…" He breathed, losing himself in another kiss, his blood was racing lower in his body, leaving him lightheaded as she moved on him, her hands fisting in his soft blue locks as she pinned him to the arm of the couch.

"Please…don't reject me…" She breathed and his heart clenched in his chest at the desperation in her voice, the way it shook and her wide eyes staring down into his with nothing short of fear in them.

He pulled her in for another kiss, trailing more down her chin until he slid her a little further up his body so he had easy access to her throat. "I won't honey…I just want you to be sure…big step…I don't want a one night stand, don't want you regretting it." He said softly between kisses and gentle nips on her neck and down over the swell of her breasts.

"I am so sure…never been more so…please…Bix." She breathed writhing in his grasp as he ran his tongue across her collar bone.

"All I needed to hear baby." He said, stopping and smiling up at her, God she loved those eyes, never without a mischievous hint of humor in them.

He slid her to her feet and stood, when she didn't move he swept her up and carried her down the hall to his room. Laid her on the dark grey blankets and slid an arm up beneath her, grasping the zipper of the dress and pulling it down while she slid her arms from the sleeves, never taking her eyes off of his.

She was already on fire, she'd never done any of this. The only sexual experience she had involved being so drunk she barely remembered most of it, once in Crocus after the games with Bacchus, most of which she really could not recall, then of course that night at the resort, that was it.

She had never had sex with a man while in full possession of herself and the worry, the doubt. What if he didn't like her body, he'd been so very drunk when he'd seen it before, blurred vision hid her scars and she had many.

When he pulled the dress from her though his eyes only darkened further, a soft smile curving his full lips. "Titania…you're perfect…" he breathed.

Biting her lip she moved to her knees before him, wanting to see him, touch him, shoving the white shirt down his arms and lunging in to press her lips against his chest, trail kisses over his skin, she'd seen the tattoos he had before but didn't know what they were, only that they were elegant, intricate and looked incredible in his tanned skin.

Shirt off his belt flew aside and she had no trouble undoing his slacks, yanking them down as he laughed "impatient…" he chuckled and she growled at him, actually growled, it made his heart jump and when she started kissing down his chest, dragging her lips, teeth and tongue over his skin he hissed a breath in, looking down at her, on her knees in front of him, her dark red hair fanned out over the creamy white skin of her back, narrow waist flaring out into luscious hips that held the thin dark red lace straps of her panties.

When her mouth closed over his erection he threw his head back "Fuck!..." and she stilled, looking up at him "I…I'm sorry…I" she looked almost stricken and he could have kicked himself, really he couldn't help it, the feel of her soft lips closing on his rigid member had him seeing fucking stars for a second but still, he knew she didn't have much experience.

"Erza, I was not complaining, it felt almost too good for me to handle…" He tipped her backwards then, laying her on her back and moving over her, kicking his pants and boxers off completely before sliding alongside her. "So that was a good cuss word?" She smirked and he grinned, liking the suddenly confident look returning to her dark eyes.

"Yeah, beyond good baby…I'll remind you…"

He slid down then and pushed her thighs apart, grinning at her before sliding his arms under her ass and curling his arms around her legs to hold them apart while he dropped his head between them.

She arched her back, a loud cry filling the room. Bickslows tongue, he was skilled with it, knew exactly how to make a woman scream with it and he made Erza scream, moan, shriek and smiled against her flesh as he heard his name several times before she came undone.

Before she came all the way down, while she was still breathing hard, moving slowly, he started kissing his way back up her body, stopping at her ample breasts and swilring his tongue around the peaks, pinching with his teeth and sucking softly at the sensitive flesh until she was moaning again.

"God…you sound as good as you taste." He breathed, moving up to kiss her breathless and she smiled against his lips. "You…feel…so good…" She breathed and he smiled rakishly at her "Oh honey…I haven't even gotten started making you feel things…" he promised and started sliding himself against her core, dragging the firm length between her slick folds and making her gasp.

When he settled between her legs, finally pressed himself into her he had to clench his teeth as her legs clamped around him and she pulled him in hard.

Laxus warning him she'd crush him between her legs flashed in his head for a moment but he pushed forward hard, started rolling his hips and her grip relaxed though her heels pressed into his ass and made him smile. She was still a physically powerful woman, and when she started meeting his thrusts, raking her nails across his back he smirked, knowing he'd likely have bruises and for sure was bleeding in places but holy hell did it turn him on.

"Ah! YES!...Harder, please….I knew…I knew it would be…perfect…with you." She gasped out and he felt that tightening in his chest as he pounded harder into her, pulled her legs up and angled them so he could drive into her deeper.

She was right, this was perfect, she was perfect…God help him he was unraveling already, usually he could go a couple of rounds before he finally lost control but she was vigorous, pounding against him as hard as he was driving into her.

She screamed his name when she finally reached her end and he was quick behind her, almost cursing his loss of control but biting it down, not wanting her to think anything was wrong because sweet Mavis that was good.

"Amazing…" Erza breathed, catching her breathe fairly quickly. Bickslow had collapsed beside her and he grinned "No shit…damn Erza…" He managed. He'd had a lot of sex, bad, good, great and everything in between but damn…with her…he'd reached another level.

"I want more." Erza said, sliding over him, straddling his hips and kissing him fiercely.

Bickslow groaned as she started grinding into him "Round two it is…" He grinned, pulling her down to him for a long kiss.


	12. Chapter 12 Saving Friends

Erza was slow to move, when she finally did her eyes fluttered open and she looked around her smiling, she wasn't in her room, she was in his, in his bed not hers, and she had been there all night….all night.

Stretching there were muscles she had that were tired, sore, that she had never worked before, not a small discovery for her and she smiled, biting the black material of the pillowcase when she remembered how they'd gotten that way.

Oh God, hours, they had made love for hours, and that was what it had been, not just sex, Bix had made love to her. She smirked…ok…the last time…against the wall of the shower…that was sex, pure delicious hungry sex.

Rolling over she reached for him but he wasn't there. Her eyes flew wide, sitting up she looked but he wasn't there in the room, the bathroom door was open and it was dark and she heard no movement.

Her throat tightened, had he regretted last night? Left? Maybe gone to Freeds or Laxus' house to get away from her when he realized what he'd done… tears came to her eyes and she slid from the bed, gathering the black sheet around her and heading from the room, she would go upstairs get dressed and return to her own apartment, give him space, this was his home not hers.

When she came around the corner of the hallway she froze, he was right there, standing in the kitchen in his compression gear, clearly just back from a run, getting the coffee pot going and he turned when she made a soft strangled sound of relief.

Bix was exhausted, Erza had been insatiable, and he had bruises, some relatively painful ones from her clinging to him in the shower, God the woman had been able to get thrusts against him that had forced him to brace himself hard to keep from slipping and taking them both down and she was the one pinned against the damn wall.

He had no complaints, he'd known she was a tough incredibly physically strong woman heavily trained in melee combat, hand to hand, he was just going to have to keep his training up and stay fit as hell to keep up with her, not a bad thing, and, he'd smirked as he'd run, having sex with her was more than a small workout unto itself… like, a few times over.

So he'd gone for his run, to clear his head, she'd been sleeping, draped over the bed her pale skin so pale against the black sheets and her red hair fanned out behind her. He'd hated walking away from that, but…he'd make sure she'd be in that bed every damn night if had any say in the matter. Besides, he needed to get his body worked out, holy hell had the woman done a number on him, another smirk, 4 rounds of mind blowing sex a blow job and him going down on her twice type of number on him.

He was going to get the coffee brewing, take a shower then start working on waking up the gorgeous woman in his bed, hopefully without getting himself killed, Gray had told them sometimes when she woke up she would re-quip swords and come up swinging.

Handling her nightmares was going to be interesting, but he looked forward to the challenge, kind of part of the womans appeal, to him anyway, endless challenge. Maybe Freed was right, maybe he did have a little bit of a death wish. Only where she was concerned though.

Then he heard a little strangled noise and when he turned there she was wrapped in the sheet from the bed, eyes reddened, tears on her face and he panicked. Was she hurt? Did she have a nightmare? Oh God, worse yet…did she regret it?

"Erza…" He came to her a little cautiously, worry in his voice, fear in his eyes. God if she regretted it, if she thought it had been a mistake he wasn't sure what he'd do.

"I thought…you left…maybe regretted…"she hiccupped. _Ok so she doesn't regret it thank God,_ didn't change the fact he had a weepy woman on his hands again. This though, he could deal with.

Grabbing the sheet he used it to yank her in against him "No…I was out for a run Kei'tah," He kissed her, kissed away the tears on her face and wrapped her in his arms. "I'll have to do more huh? Gotta convince you, you aren't scaring me off, I do fucking want you, what's it gonna take hmm? Can't marry you, I already did that shit, you gotta help me out Amazon I'm at a loss here." He was grinning and she laughed and he felt relief flood him.

"Go get dressed, I'm gonna take a shower then we can go get breakfast at Wessmans huh? Breakfast date? We'll just keep going with the theme."

She grinned up at him "Do I get to be carried back to the bedroom again after this date?"

He kissed her "Baby, you can count on that."

Xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Laxus narrowed his eyes as Freed, Ever and Bickslow filed into the office. "What's up Boss?" Bix asked, plopping down calmly on the loveseat across from Lucys desk and earning himself a warm smile from the blonde.

"We have a job, dark guild just popped up, demanding protection money from businesses in…Magnolia." He replied, handing Freed the flier. Makarov hadn't posted it, had handed it straight to his grandson.

"Here?!." Freed said in surprise.

"Yeah, I don't like it, I called the officials that sent it, they say there's only a few of them but they would have to be complete idiots that have grown up under rocks to not realize how fast we would come after them." He said, trying not to look at Lucy.

"It's got to be a trap." Lucy said, frowning at her mate, they had already discussed this when Makarov had brought the flier in, The Raijinshuu had gained a reputation for their talent at knocking out dark guilds. There was no doubt they had made enemies doing it.

"Harass businesses on the edges of town, the only way they could be more obvious would be if they outright attacked the Guild." Lucy went on "They're trying something, it makes no sense to do this in a town where a major guild is based."

Bickslow was twirling a pen through his fingers, tossing it up so Pipi could bat it back to him. "I dunno Cosplayer, sometimes these dark mages are just morons." He said lightly.

"Never the less, I agree with Lucys concern, I do believe we should be careful. Tracking is important so perhaps we should bring in one of the other dragon slayers to assist? Gajeel has a certain…flair…for these sorts of things." Freed said.

"He's in town too, sitting out in the guild hall, Ok, Bicks you stay here, Freed, Ever you can go and Lucy could you get Gajeel in here?" Laxus said. Lucy stood, grateful at least Freed agreed with her that this required some caution, and left to go find Gajeel.

Bickslow rolled his eyes toward Laxus "Go ahead boss man, lay it on me." He sighed.

"You've been busy." Laxus said flatly.

"The date went great, perfect in fact, took her to the Garden, we danced, ate Macarons then went home to watch a movie. We even went out to breakfast the next morning and out to dinner again that night, in fact, we've been on 5 dates this last week." Bix said lightly. Smirking, and they'd gone home after each one and made love, and to him, that was exactly what each time had been, but he knew better than to say so.

"And had sex..." Laxus dead panned.

"No we had fucking incredible world rocking sex and do not lecture me…I know what I'm doing." He smiled.

"I hope so, because you tend to fall in love first and figure things out later." Laxus said.

"Says the man who mated himself with Lucy within 24 hours of his first date with the woman." Bicks countered.

"I've been in love with Lucy for years Bix you know that!" Laxus glared at his friend.

Bix did know it, but he wasn't above using the whole time line to defend himself.

"And I've known Erza since I joined the guild Laxus. Come on man, give it a chance." He returned.

"Do you love her?" Laxus knew that was the thing with Bickslow, he always jumped in with both feet, it was why he'd been hurt so many times.

Bickslow hesitated, not really wanting to delve into that yet, he wasn't sure himself where his feelings all were.

"I don't know, not yet…but…I'm falling I admit it. She's great Laxus, once she relaxes and just acts like herself she's fun, laughs, jokes, plays around…" and the sex, holy gods above the sex. The woman had stamina, physical strength, and…once they'd been together a few times, she had revealed she had some pretty fun kinks once she was brave enough to ask him.

He was excited to see, as they got more comfortable with each other, what the woman would come up with next, he was letting her set the pace right now, hadn't pushed once for sex, always let her start things then he jumped in with his usual enthusiasm.

He wasn't going to tell Laxus any of that though, the particulars were between him and the redhead.

Laxus sighed, smiling at him "Ok, just…take it easy man." He said as Lucy was walking in with Gajeel on her heels.

"Whatcha need me for?" Gajeel asked, casting Bix a sideways glance before siting down.

"There are some dark mages hitting business owners along the edges of the city demanding protection money among other things. One of them, Clover Bookstore, was hit this morning, the owner got beat up pretty bad. City authorities want us involved since the attacks and injuries caused have all been magical." Laxus replied.

Gajeel narrowed his eyes, Clover Books was one of the stores Levy drug him to on a semi-regular basis. "Want me to check it out then?" He asked. Laxus nodded "Take Bix with you, keep it quiet for now, I don't want the whole guild running out through the streets halfcocked they'll terrify the public. Find out what you can, see if you can get a scent trail, if you do, call me and I'll come help you run it down. We don't know how many are involved but…" He looked at Lucy who was listening from her desk with worried eyes.

"It's likely they're trying to lure us out, so no solo shit, we need to know more." Laxus said, not missing Lucys grateful smile when he took her concerns seriously.

Gajeel stood "Right now only us in here and the other members of the Thunder Legion know about this, keep it that way for now…if you have to, yes, Levy can know." Laxus added the last because he knew how Lucy was, and didn't doubt Levy was the same about not handling mystery work well.

"I'd prefer she didn't know anyway, she'd want to get involved and if were dancing on the edge of some fucked up trap being set for us, I want to keep her clear." Gajeel said, nodding to Bickslow who stood and followed him out.

Lucy looked over at Laxus, they'd argued all morning about this, him insisting she was probably wrong, that the mages were probably just overconfident morons like most dark mages were. But in the end, he'd listened to her and was being cautious even though she knew he wanted to roar over there and crush the people doing this to their home town.

"Thank you." She said softly. He smiled at her "If I'm gonna have you running this guild by my side, I have to listen to you right?" she stood and walked over to him, grabbing him by the face and kissing him soundly.

"I love you." She said simply when she pulled back and he wrapped his arms around her, pulled her down into his lap for a longer softer kiss. "Love you too Lucy, now get your cute ass back to work, we have a shit ton of businesses to call and see who all these assholes have hit." He growled but was smiling when she looked at him and smacked her on the rear when she stood making her yelp and give him a nasty look before returning to her desk, her pink tongue sticking out at him.

"Oh now..you don't want to tease me Blondie, I just got the table in the meeting room fixed from last time." He grinned wickedly and she smirked "You're fault you got so rough." She purred.

Laxus narrowed his eyes at her "You wanted it…begged me…should I remind you?" He asked in a soft husky warning voice.

Lucy grinned "Well you'd have to because I don't beg for anything." She returned and he lunged out of his chair but she was fast, faster than he'd thought she'd be, vaulting over her desk and for the door but her mate had long arms and ridiculous inhuman speed on his side and hooked his arm around her waist, slamming the office door shut and locking it before carrying her kicking and laughing to the meeting room.

Gajeel growled low in his throat as they came to the bookstore. It sat at the back of a group of buildings beside a small park that had been put in for the use od the residents in the area, the store was tucked between the park and the edge of the forest on the north edge of town. The store had police tap covering the windows and doors but Gajeel didn't even hesitate to swipe it away and push a door open.

"Kinda breaking and entering there metalhead." Bix pointed out.

"We were invited to investigate so shut the fuck up and start investigating." Gajeel snapped, waving his hand in front of his face at the acrid horrible smell coming from inside the store.

Bickslow snickered "Dragon got your nose?"

The Seith stepped past the Dragon Slayer but even he almost gagged and looked around frowning.

"What the fuck is that?" Gajeel did gag having to step back outside. Bix shook his head looking around his eyes lighting up as he brought his magic to bear. He could sense dark intent, the soul left traces behind whenever it was sacrificed for the use of dark magic, it was why Laxus had sent him with Gajeel. He could see just how saturated the dark really was in whatever magic was used based on how much of the casters soul was shaved and left like dust over everything the magic touched.

It was a unique Seith ability the Raijinshuu, with all of their hunting of dark guilds and mages, used often. If the casters had spent enough their souls would leav little hints of that "dust" behind, a visible trail as clear to the Seith as a strong scent was to a Dragon Slayer.

"Some kind of…poison..or acid…" Bix said, holding an edge of his cloak over his nose. "You feel that?" He asked, there was a distinct vibration in the floor.

"What?" Gajeel asked, covering his mouth and nose and trying again to go into the store. When his boots hit the wooden floor he sensed what Bix was asking about. "Yeah…" He listened, something was making a faint noise he couldn't identify or really pinpoint…

"Maybe you should look outside, see if they left a trail like the boss said. I can look around in here, the shit doesn't bother me like it does you." Bickslow offered. Gajeel nodded gratefully and went back outside.

There was some sort of substance on the books, sort of splattered around almost everywhere, a weird rosy colored goo. The way it smelled Bickslow knew better than to touch it and instead pulled out one of the small glass jars he always had one or two of on his belt. Carefully grabbing a book by and edge and scraping some of the substance into the jar before sealing it again. The magic containing ability enchanted into the jar meant to contain a soul would keep whatever the shit was contained until they could find out what it was.

There was residue from dark magic use here and there all over the inside of the shop, blood too by the cash register that had been shattered.

Gajeel found a trail and pulled out his com lacrima, Laxus, looking a bit breathless for some reason answered.

"Got a trail, and there's some really weird shit inside the store, smells like some kind of acid or poison, never smelled anything so awful in my fucking life." He told the blonde. Laxus nodded "Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes and we can follow it, Bix find anything?" He asked.

Gajeel grunted "I'll ask, he's still inside." He walked to the open door, steeling himself, the stench was so bad it made his scales slide out over his skin because he could swear the fumes were burning his skin.

"Yo Bix, get your fucking tongue out here and talk to Laxus!" He called, he could hear that sound again, weird intervals and then he froze, paling.

Bix seemed to get it about the same time the Dragon Slayer did because he came racing from the store, shouldering the slayer hard in the chest "Get down!" He shouted just as the entire building exploded.

They were thrown a good 40 feet, straight into the heavy wall of the utility building across from the store, through it, out the other side and through two trees before finally hitting a third and instead of just snapping in two it cracked but stopped their movement, both men fell to the ground unmoving, blood starting to pool beneath Bickslow.

Laxus heard it, fucking felt it, everyone in the damn guild did, most of Magnolia probably did. "Gajeel! Bix!" He screamed into the com but it was dead in his hand. Exchanging a look with Lucy he shot out of the office, lighting crackling around him as he ran, he knocked over Natsu and Erza, grabbed a startled Wendy up into his arms horridly certain she'd be needed, running toward the door he slammed open and the instant he was outside thunder cracked at his departure with the screaming Sky Slayer in his arms.

He landed in the park he knew was by the store and it was easy to see where he and Wendy were needed. The leveled utility building, two trees snapped like twigs and the third cracked and leaning precariously over two prone unmoving bodies.

Wendys eyes were huge and she leaped out of Laxus' arms as soon as they got close to the two men. Gajeel stirred slightly and Wendy pointed Laxus toward him, running to Bickslow, who, of the two, looked far worse.

He lay on his side, his cloak and most of his clothes scorched away from his body from the back, the compression shirt and pants he always wore because the damn man layered like crazy though were only mildly shredded, the real problem was the hunk of wood that ran through his left shoulder and four or five more chunks of it imbedded in his chest and left thigh.

Looking at the two Laxus got an idea what must have happened. He'd heard Bickslows shout of "Get down" the Seith must have jumped at Gajeel to try and protect him from the blast he must have seen coming. Laxus had watched on the com as scales had slid out over Gajeels skin so the Slayer must have been covered in scales and took the impacts to his back as they were launched away from the explosion, with Bickslow taking the force of the explosion to his back, upon hitting the trees Gajeels scales likely shredded wood and as he crashed through those trees, Bickslow took those shreds of wood.

Wendy was already at work and glancing back at Gajeel she heaved a breath "Laxus, I need you to pull this big piece out, I can get the others…" She called and Laxus hurried over, bending over his best friend and trying not to let the waves of remorse and fear obstruct his ability to help.

Bracing one hand against the mans shoulder and grabbing the hunk of wood with the other he looked at Wendy who nodded and he yanked the chunk free. It took a lot more force than he liked, he knew it tore things as it came out, and the blood that poured out had Wendy biting her lip, her hands closing over the hole and her magic flowing through a spinning pale green wheel that focused it.

That one stopped she pulled her hands back with a gasp, sweat on her forehead her dark eyes darted over the Seiths body and she reached down and yanked out the piece of wood in the mans thigh, pressing her hand over the spot for a few seconds before getting the smaller pieces out of his chest "These didn't get in too deep…" She breathed.

Laxus glanced over as Gajeel made a groaning sound and Wendy looked over at the Iron Slayer again but jumped over Bickslows body to his back, her hands hovering over him she gasped as magic poured through her and Laxus grabbed her shoulder. "Wendy…Gajeel needs you too." He said.

"Not as much as Bickslow does…you have to call Porlyusica…" She said. Laxus moved over by Gajeel, he could hear people running in their direction saw some residents coming out, a couple were carrying medical bags.

Pulling out his com he dialed Porlyusica "What the hell do you want?" The woman snapped.

"Porly, we have two badly injured, they were in an explosion, I need your help!" Wendy shouted before Laxus could say a word.

"Figures Fairy Tail would be where that explosion was, I'm on my way, keep them alive child." She called.

"Yes ma'am!" Wendy replied, getting breathless. She finally left Bickslows side and came to Gajeel who was breathing far better than the Seith and even moving a little, trying to regain consciousness.

"Two broken ribs, otherwise he's fine." She said, focusing he magic to start the bones mending before returning to Bix.

Laxus dreaded the question "What about Bix?"

Wendy bit her lip.

"Well, I've mended his fractured ribs, broken shoulder and collarbone, sealed the open wounds, but the burns aren't responding to my magic…It's really weird…and there's something else..like a poison…" She said.

Laxus narrowed his eyes, he could smell it, he remembered Gajeel mentioning a stench and then he saw the jar clipped on Bickslows belt.

"Maybe this…" He said, thanking the Gods Bix always carried the fucking things, had thought to gather some of the shit in the shop and sealed it in one of those jars because he knew they were heavily enchanted, strong as hell because of what Bickslow used them for.

Lifting the jar Wendy looked at it in narrow eyed curiosity 'Did that come from where they were?" She asked, glancing over toward the devastated store.

There was little left of it, debris was scattered in all directions for a few hundred yards around it, some of the closer trees had been flattened by the blast and were on fire.

People started reaching them then and Laxus had to keep most of them back, when a medical team from the hospital arrived her debated whether or not to send Bickslow there and decided against it, whatever had gotten the Seith and Gajeel had been magical, between Wendy and Porlyusica he believed firmly they could handle it.

The team unhappily accepted his decision but insisted on helping Wendy get both men bandaged and treated the array of minor cuts and scrapes both had as well. Fairy Tail started arriving, Lucy running alongside Erza and Natsu, Levy not far behind and Laxus stood, grabbing both Erza and Levy firmly before letting them get near the two men.

"They're both hurt, but they will both be ok, we need to get them back to the infirmary and then you can be with them but right now stay back." He tried to be gentle, but had to be firm, especially with Erza who he could see coming unraveled.

"Who did this?!" She demanded "Who hurt him?!"

"I'll fill you in once we get them back to the Guild, now you can help with that Erza." Laxus assured her. Levy was in tears, Lucy holding her and Erza stood, dark eyes blazing in a mixture of fear and deep burning fury.


	13. Chapter 13 Begin the hunt

"That's all we know." Laxus said, leaning on the desk in his Grandfathers office.

Team Natsu and the Rainjinshuu along with Levy were all crowded into the room and Natsu started to rise angrily but Erza slammed him back into his chair not even looking at him.

"I want to be part of the investigation." She said firmly.

"That's a given my dear, you're all in here because we are going to put these two teams on finding who is responsible for what happened and catching them." Makarov said.

"I wish to start…once I've seen Bickslow…" Erza said a little brokenly. She was utterly torn, half of her wanted to run down the evil people who had done this, who had injured Gajeel and Bickslow, setting such an insidious trap clearly meant for whoever was investigating the attack on the book store.

The other half wanted to crawl onto the infirmary bed, gather Bickslow against her and not leave him for a moment, needing reassurance he really would be ok, needing to hear his heart beating, hold his hand, be there when he woke up…if he woke up.

The poison laced through the whole explosion had been meant to kill anyone who survived it and it had hit Bickslow hard, he'd begun having seizures on the way back to the guild, and blood had come from his mouth and nose. The Gods were watchful though. Cobra had returned from his mission just that morning, and was in the guild hall when they brought Bickslow in, right now he was working with Porlyusica and Wendy to create an antidote.

Gajeel had been spared, Bickslow stepping in front of him before the blast had shielded the Iron Dragon, whose scales would not have been enough protection against it.

Freed had gathered the babies, they were sluggish, but the fact they were moving was a good sign, it meant they had not been cut off from Bickslows magic, that he was at least strong enough that they were not just little lifeless tiki dolls.

"That will be fine Erza, why don't you go up now you can catch up with your team at the site of the explosion as soon as Cobra can go and make sure it's safe, the local authorities have closed the park and blocked off all access to the area until he can do that." Makarov said and Erza nodded, spinning on her heel and hurrying from the office, by the time she hit the stairs to the infirmary she was running.

She almost bowled Cobra over as she came to the door to the infirmary. "Easy woman, shit slow the fuck down there are sick people around ya know?" He snapped at her but when he saw her eyes he stepped back "I got the antidote figured out, he's gonna be ok, breathing good and not bleeding internally anymore." He said, scratching the back of his head looking over his shoulder back toward where Bickslow lay in one of the beds.

Cobra got along pretty well with the Seith, he couldn't read the man, soul mage, it made sense, and he kind of enjoyed being around someone as easy going and a little unhinged as the man was while not having to deal with the constant chatter from what he bet was a chaotic soul.

He cursed though when the fucking warrior woman threw her arms around him. "Thank you Erik." She said, and the smell of her tears kept him from saying what he wanted to, choosing instead to firmly remove her arms from around him and push her toward the Seith "Yeah, go see your man."

She gave him a grateful smile and he rolled his eye turning and hurrying down the steps, he needed to go check the area where this shit had gone down.

When he opened Master Makarovs door he winced at the crowd of chaotic souls in the room. "Yeah I'm ready to head over there, Bix is gonna be ok, figured the shit out." He said, anxious to see just what the scene looked like. He'd had a go at the stuff Bix had collected before the blast, the mix of poison with an explosive agent had been something else, smelled horrid but it had given him one fucking hell of a nice high so he handled Lucys hug pretty well in spite of already having been hugged by Wendy, Levy and the fucking redhead. His personal bubble was being seriously assaulted but if he could get a few more whiffs of that stuff? He wouldn't fucking care.

He wasn't sure how happy he was to be heading out with the large group of mages, but if he could get his hands on more of whatever that shit was…it was worth the trouble, that was poison on the next level and he was still trying to identify it.

Once Cobra declared the area safe and unhappily told them he couldn't find any traces of the poison anywhere the two teams went to work and all three Dragon Slayers found and started after the trail that was likely the one Gajeel had said he'd found.

Cobra said he could scent bits of the poison and once he'd described the scent to Natsu and Laxus, they both honed in on it as well. Once they were moving Laxus felt marginally better, like everyone else, he wanted to lay a great deal of pain on the mages who had done this.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo

Levy was curled up on the bed on Gajeels uninjured side, the Dragon Slayer had been ordered to remain in the infirmary for the night even though his ribs were knitted and would heal well, he couldn't go home until the following day and Porlyusica had ordered him, once he was home, to stay there for 2 weeks, no jobs and he wasn't allowed to even visit the guild hall for the first week, she wanted him to rest.

The couple looked serene. Levy wrapped in Gajeels arms, Lily curled up asleep on the pillow by his head. Erza would have loved nothing more than to climb into the bed with Bickslow but he was covered in bandages, his shoulder, chest and left thigh all snuggly bound.

Had Laxus not reacted like he had, snatching Wendy up and flying to the spot it was likely Bickslow would have lost too much blood, been too weak to fight the poison until the antidote had been found. The broken bones had been knitted, the wounds had been healed and the burns across his back were healed as well but his body would need some time to recover, and he hadn't woke up yet, though Porlyusica said sleep was the best thing for him anyway.

So Erza didn't want to disturb him, and she'd never been in this position before. She had been at the bedside of many injured friends over the years, had laid in the bed herself too many times to count, but Bickslow was more than a friend.

He meant more.

She needed him, needed to see his smile, his eyes always so full of amusement and mischief, needed to hear his endless jokes, puns, banter with others including her that was always fearlessly precise and sometimes brutally honest.

She wanted to be in his arms, needed to be. He'd become like air to her, made her feel happy, comfortable in her own skin, like she wasn't just some armor clad sexless warrior but a beautiful woman…his woman.

She was too, it was all she wanted to be was his, and she wanted him to be hers so badly.

"He's out of danger now." Wendy said, coming and sitting by his feet.

Erza smiled warmly at the girl "Thank you Wendy, you saved his life." She hugged the girl and Wendy smiled.

"Laxus got me there in time." She looked down at Bickslow "He's such a good person, he saved Gajeel from taking the full force of the explosion, cost himself a lot of injury doing it too."

"Fuckin idiot, I have scales, I'm an Iron Dragon Slayer, he should have just got his ass out the other door." Gajeel growled from a couple beds over.

"Then you both would have been burned and poisoned, I couldn't have saved you both." Wendy said flatly.

Gajeel snorted and Levy tightened her arms around the mans neck, making him unable to hold on to his anger. He wasn't mad at Bickslow, he knew what had happened, knew Wendy was right too and it pissed him off.

He should have recognized the odd timer on that fucking bomb but it wasn't rhythmic, and he'd been distracted by the horrid stench that had burned his nose and skin.

Because he let that distract him, he and Bickslow were both hurt and Bickslow had damn near died.

He wanted, no, needed to catch the bastards that did it, needed to make their bones break like Bickslows had, like his had. He wouldn't kill them, he didn't do that anymore….much…but he would hurt them…badly.

Assholes had made him make Levy cry. Between that and what had happened to Bickslow and the book store owner? Porlyusica could shove her restrictions up her wrinkled ass, when he got out of the infirmary his ass was going hunting.

Erza shared Gajeels burning need to exact revenge on the people who had done this. Brushing locks of dark blue hair from Bickslows face she leaned over him and kissed him, bent by his ear.

"I will make them pay…my love." She whispered, not noticing Gajeels eyes snapping over at her. She rose and smiled at the couple. "I am going to join the others since Bix is safe now. Get better soon Gajeel. Levy I'm sure will be certain you do."

Nodding to them and giving Bickslow one last look, she spun and hurried from the room.

Levy blinked after her "I think she's falling for him." She said with a faint smile. "No shrimp, she fell, she's in love with him, just whispered to him, called him her love. Also promised she'd make who had hurt him pay." His grin turned nasty "bastards have no idea what they did to themselves." Leaning back he pulled Levy over him and down for a long kiss making her blush.

Maybe he didn't need to worry, even he didn't want to be in Titanias way when she went on the warpath and that little thing she'd just whispered to the Seith mage pretty much told him that was exactly what was gonna happen.

So he could relax, heal, and enjoy Levys extra attention for as long as he could milk it.

"Oh good Gods, in here? You know Bickslow is only ten feet away and I was next to your head Gajeel." Lily complained as Gajeel continued his assault on Levys lips.

"So get out, Bix is out for a while and my mate…needs comforting." He smirked up at Levy who blushed. Lily rolled his eyes "Well I see you're feeling much better so I'll go down and get some dinner while you…comfort…each other."

"Really Gajeel?" Levy teased, giving the smiling man a coy smile of her own, settling over his hips she could feel that he meant what he was saying.

"Anyone could walk in…Wendy for Gods sake." She protested as his hands massaged her ass. "Makes it more fun…" Gajeel grinned then sat up, almost regretting it as a wave of pain washed over him, yeah, even knitted broken bones still hurt.

He managed to hide it well though, and was soon herding Levy into one of the private rooms kept for very sick patients, locking the door he laid back on the bed and pulled her down with him.

"How about it shrimp?" He smiled and Levy grinned, undoing his belt and the front of his pants, they were already pretty shredded anyway, she would need to go get him a change of clothes before taking him home tomarrow.

It probably wasn't smart, but feeling him like this, so vibrant and alive after seeing him flirt with death, laying unmoving on the ground a few hours earlier, she really did need this kind of comforting, and he knew it, needed it too.

She rolled her head back then and a hand closed over her breast, thumb making circles over the peak.

"That's my shrimp…" Gajeel sighed as she rolled her hips against him. She pulled his erection free of his clothes and pulling her panties aside, sank herself onto him. There wasn't time for much play, he didn't have the energy for it and even with the door locked half the wall was frosted glass behind her, nobody could look in and see details but it would be obvious what they were doing.

Gajeel threw his head back groaning as Levys body took him in, soft clenches closing on him as she reacted, adjusted to his size and he squeezed his eyes shut "Fu…fuck Levy…so fuckin tight…" when she moved he had to grasp the side of the bed, when he tried to lift his hips to meet her the pain almost blinded him.

Levy smiled, bracing her hands on his chest well above his injuries, she saw him pay for trying to move, so she moved harder, starting to bounce herself on top of him and it was the right thing to do.

His other hand shot to her waist and he kept her steady, crimson eyes on hers. She took up a hard pace quickly, he felt so good, his grunts and moans, deep rumbling growls always drove her mad with need.

He was able to keep himself from moving much but with a lot of effort and when Levy shifted, bringing her feet under her on either side of his hips she was able to drastically increase how hard and fast she could move and Gajeels reaction was swift.

"Shit!..." He ground out. He wanted to ram himself up into her but he couldn't move, the pain from his ribs was too much but dear god when she had shifted it had changed his angle and suddenly he was plunged deeper into her and her speed increased, the force she came back down with did too and he felt his end rapidly approaching but knew hers was as well.

The bond between them shared their pleasure so the higher one went, the higher the other did as well so when Levy came, Gajeel did as well and Levy had to fight not to just collapse on him like she normally would, instead just adjusting her legs so one hung down off the side of the bed with his softening member still buried deep inside her.

"Holy shit Levy…that was…hot as hell." He panted, hating his ribs right now but that had been well worth the pain.

She slid off of him, tucking him back into his pants and closing them and his belt before settling down beside him. "I love you Gajeel." She breathed out happily.

"Love you too Shrimp." He grinned, hugging her to him.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Erza glared at Cobra, eyes narrowed sword firmly pointed toward him. "I see no reason I should hang back, if the party we are after is among these hills I intend to find them and bring them to justice after they feel my blade." She snapped.

"You're fuckin nuts. I'm not leading you to them, Laxus said to wait and we're fucking waiting!" Cobra snapped. He was the only one that could track the wizards because of the poison laced into the trail that would have hurt the other slayers but just succeeded in giving Cobra an endless buzz of energy. Clearly these mages didn't know Fairy Tail had a Poison Dragon Slayer, their work was set up though to cause the others serious harm.

"They hurt Bickslow." She said in a low voice. Cobra rolled his eye "They also hurt Gajeel and a bunch of business owners, doesn't mean I'm breaking from the plan Titania."

She loved the Seith mage, he got it, hell it was the only thing running through the womans soul was how much Bix meant to her and how she owed this to him because of all she'd put him through.

"Just hold your tits, you'll be fucking your boyfriend again in no time." He sneered. He had no problem dodging her, she was too emotional to even try to be subtle and he heard her intentions long before she acted on them. That was how Laxus found the pair, Cobra grinning a bit maniacally while Erza tried to land a hit on him with her sword.

"Erza! What the fuck are you doing?!" He yelled over her and Cobra ongoing exchange of insults.

Erza stopped but her eyes stayed on Cobra, narrowed and furious. "Trying to find the responsible mages." She replied.

"By killing Cobra?" Laxus asked incredulously. She glared at him now "By continuing the pursuit of them before the trail goes cold Laxus, waiting will only give them a chance to escape."

Laxus stood his ground as the glaring knight approached him. Gramps had her in line, he'd have to learn how to control her if he had any hope of controlling the rest of Fairy Tail.

"They aren't running Erza, they're leading us around likely toward traps and you won't help Bickslow by hurting his friend, our guildmate, our Nakama who is here just trying to help!" Her glare didn't falter.

"If they are leading us around then we need to overtake them and destroy them, the longer we take the more likely there will be others injured or worse." She snapped.

Others were approaching now, Lucy, Gray, Freed and Natsu.

"We're at a disadvantage because Bickslows out of commission, he could track them from the air visually, we're limited to scent trail and only Cobra can safely follow it because they're lacing it with poison, so if the rest of us breathe it too deep, we'll end up back in the infirmary." Laxus said, glancing down when Lucy came up beside him.

He was uncomfortable having her out here, wanted her back at the guild, but she'd refused and he couldn't come up with a good enough reason to override her choice.

"Pfft, you're all morons." Cobra snapped, turning on his heel and heading off "This way kiddies, best fan out and watch for traps."

As soon as they left the main road the traps began to appear. Cobra found the first one easily enough, tripped it with a stick and watched barbs on spring loaded poles shoot up from the ground dripping with a goo similar to the first one but a different color and, after giving it a quick lick the Poison slayer grinned.

"Straight up neuro toxin, really strong one too, have you down in seconds, tastes like fuckin heaven." He said, plucking several of the barbs free, dropping one into a jar held out by Lucy then using the others like lollipops.

He was getting excited, whoever was making these poisons was good, they were powerful, incredibly well formulated, on a level he himself operated at.

"Alchemist…we gotta be chasin an Alchemist, normal poison mages can't produce stuff this sophisticated or customized to take down mages like these things are. This shit would seriously fuck up someone like you Freed." He said offhandedly. Freed swallowed, watching the slayer licking the stuff off a fresh barb having tossed the one he'd cleaned off aside.

Whoever it was was sure as hell giving Cobra some spectacular rushes of energy with their work. The Slayer was absolutely high as a fucking kite, body buzzing with power, magic humming in his body ramped up as high as it could go.

Erza spotted the next one, Cobra a little distracted by his treat and she grabbed his coat and yanked him to a stop before he stepped into it. He gave her a nasty look but watched while she tripped the trap by tossing a dagger into it.

Everyone but Cobra rushed backwards away as poison gas spewed out of tubes hidden in the ground. Cobra took a few sniffs, shaking his head, eye taking in a bright gleam as he inhaled deeply, sucking every particle from the air and cackling with the giddy rush it gave him.

"Fuck, we need to get to fighting soon, I'm so high if I don't get to beat the fuck out of someone soon I'm just gonna cum in my pants." He snickered. Laxus rolled his eyes and Lucy made a disgusted face but Cobra didn't notice, too absorbed with getting to the next "treat"

This one though called into play some of the other skills of whoever they were chasing, acidic, and apparently needing only the barest amount of friction to combust the next trap was tripped by Laxus after everyone backed off a good bit.

The waving of a plant, leaves scraping on the bark of a tree, was all it took and the acidic gas that was eating through the plant life erupted into acrid greenish flames.

Natsu grinned, moving forward but Gray clapped a hand on his shouldr. "Pretty sure those aren't normal flames Natsu…you sure they're ok for you?" He asked seriously.

Natsu grinned his usual cocky grin "Fire is fire, Cobra can't have all the fun!" He shouted but when he sucked in the first lick of it he gagged and Cobra rolled his eye, pushing past the gagging retching Fire Slayer to the flames.

"This is gonna suck, you owe me ash for brains." He said, grabbing up a burning stick and sucking in the fiery poison mixture. His eye watered, he coughed, but he felt it, the poison pumping into him, the lacrima converting it, the anitidote pumping out. He snatched a jar from Lucy and blew into it, the vapor was greenish gold and he clapped the jar over Natsus nose and mouth, punching him in the back to get him to suck it in hard.

"Anyone else wanna try to do what I do I'm gonna let you fuckin die." He snapped, leading them around the fire and leaving it to burn, it wasn't consuming fresh plants or life, it remained where the gas had been and did not expand, was already burning itself out.

"So the goo Bix recovered from the bookstore was an explosive poison, first one I've ever seen, that shit back there, combustion poison, whoever we're following is a serious asshole." He commented.

"Levy is trying to find out who it could be creating these things. " Lucy said.

They went on for several hours, well into the night before they found themselves looking at all too familiar bars with poisoned barbs sticking out of them.

"Fuck." Cobra hissed. "He led us in a circle." Erza sighed. It was dark, their hunt had gone from dangerous to suicidal.

"Get us back to the road Cobra, no point continuing in the dark, we'll take up again at first light." Laxus said.

"This sucks! We should just burn through the area, vaporize the assholes!" Natsu snarled.

"And risk possibly igniting traps, explosive poisons and god knows what else? No, dying isn't on my to do list tonight Natsu." Gray said

"No but Cana sure is." Natsu snickered.

"Least I know what to do with my woman." Gray shot back.

"Hey! I know what to do with Lissana, watch your mouth stripper." Natsu growled.

"Yeah I'm sure she really gets off to old maid and fishing." Gray snapped. Cobra even snorted at that one and Natsu tackled the ice mage.

"Shit…really? Erza you get Natsu, I'll get Gray." Lucy sighed and the two women started trying to get in between the two fighting mages or at least herd their rolling brawl toward the road. Erza was frustrated, angry, and had no patience though and after a couple of normal tries, resorted to violence, belting Natsu in the back of the head with her sword hilt.

The Fire Dragon Slayer went down like a brick.

Gray stood over him, laughing.

"Gray, you're bare ass naked." Laxus dead panned and Gray cursed, looking around for his clothes uselessly, Erza shoved him toward the road after Cobra who was snickering ahead of them.

"Wait! Erza! At least let me find my boxers!" Gray protested. The re-quip mage shoved him again "Move it, I want to get back to the guild and check on Bickslow, you can get spare clothes back at the guild." She snapped.

"I'm not walking into town like this! I'll get arrested!" Gray objected.

"Should have thought of that before you decided to get naked with Salamander." Cobra called.

"Watch it bleach breath!" Gray snarled.

Lucy started to pull Virgos key out but Laxus took her hand and smirked at her, shaking his head and she hid her giggle behind her hand, leaving her keys alone and squeezing her mates hand in wicked understanding.

Gray trying to use his team mates as cover Freed finally took pity on him and handed over his jacket, earning a frown from Laxus that he pretended he didn't notice.

Returning to the guild defeated for the night wasn't a feeling any of them liked but when Erza came into the infirmary to find Bickslow sitting up playing cards with Wendy she forgot all about her bitter disappointment.

Rushing over she started to throw her arms around him but Wendys hiss of warning stopped her, Bickslow though reached out and pulled her down into his lap, enveloping her in a warm hug and she leaned into him, greedily seeking his lips for a long kiss that left Wendy blushing and giggling.

"I'll be back to check on you in a bit." She told Bix, rising and leaving the couple alone.

When he pulled back Bix was smiling "So how goes the hunt?" He asked her. She frowned and he chuckled "Can't save the world in a day Amazon, but you could sure help me feel better by turning a little…maybe wrap those legs around me, just don't squeeze…" he chuckled "Don't need any more broken ribs just yet."

She was fully sitting on his bandaged thigh and squeaked when she realized it, turning so she could straddle him on the bed and wrapping her arms around him, pushing him back onto the pillows and kissing him.

He kissed her back, moaning softly and only wincing slightly when she shifted and her armor pressed over his bandaged shoulder.

The kiss deepened and she was pushing her hands into his hair when she accidentally rested her arms on his shoulders and pressed in drawing a shudder and a hiss of pain out of him.

Jerking back she stammered apologies and scrambled off of the bed but he caught her wrist and pulled her back so she was sitting next to him, adjusted himself so he was sitting back against the headboard of the bed then pulled her between his spread legs so she could lean back against his chest.

His arms closed around her and she felt him kiss her hair and sighed.

"This is gonna be challenging for a little bit. Next time we hug I need to think more about that chest plate of yours." He chuckled, rubbing his shoulder.

She smiled "I'll re-quip into softer things before I hug you again."

"Better yet just re-quip yourself naked and make my day." He whispered by her ear and she laughed, leaning her head back and sighing when he dipped his head and kissed her. They hadn't caught the men responsible, but Bickslow was joking, playful, and would recover so she was going to be ok too, she would just inflict immense pain on the culprits, not pure death now.


	14. Chapter 14 The house

Bickslow wasn't allowed to go home yet so Erza went to the house and got him a change of clothes, gathered up the little lacrima set from her room along with the movie player and went back to the guild.

Without a word she shoved a second bed up against the one Bickslow was in, set the lacrima screen and player up and curled up with him. There wasn't a question for her about where she would sleep that night, she was already past the point where she slept well without him next to her. She'd reached it probably the third night they had slept together.

She blamed the hugs, Mira had been right about his hugs.

Wendy said nothing, came to check on Bickslow before she was going to go home, found them watching movies and ended up curled up next to Erza watching with them. Mira brought dinner up for them, which Bickslow was very grateful of, he hadn't eaten anything the whole day and was starved. Mira stood, watching the movie they were watching for a few minutes just standing, then she finally pulled a chair over and sat, reaching over to steal a few French fries from Wendys plate.

A short time later Lucy and Laxus came up to check on Bickslow. "What are you watching?" Lucy asked "Guardians of the Galaxy. The Racoon is my hero." Bix replied. Laxus pulled a bed closer and within minutes he and Lucy were curled up, enjoying the movie.

By the time the movie ended the infirmary had almost filled up. At some point someone had brought in more movies and they were soon engrossed in another. Freed, Evergreen, Elfman, Natsu and Lissana all having pulled chairs or beds around.

Mira brought up a tray full of drinks for everyone and a massive bowl of popcorn and Makarov commented that he was going to see about getting a large lacrima screen put up in the infirmary.

The group watched movies well into the night. Mira was the one who finally shut things off, smiling over all of her sleeping guildmates all gathered around Bickslow and Erza as she dimmed the lights and made sure everyone had blankets over them before crawling into a bed herself.

Bickslow woke to the hustle and bustle of his guildmates all waking, Mira bringing up trays loaded with food and pots of coffee. Erza stirred slowly tucked up against him still and he smiled. The Rainjinshuu had gathered for him, but everyone else he knew was there because of her.

He wasn't the only one who loved her.

His chest and shoulder still ached pretty painfully, Wendy eased it as much as she could but he'd been hurt pretty bad, was lucky to be alive, his healing was going to take a bit even with all of the magical help.

"When can he go home?" Laxus asked, The Lightning Slayer was laying back on the bed next to Bickslows, Lucy still asleep at his side.

"Probably today, but he should rest, no strenuous exercise for at least a week, no jobs for two weeks after that." Wendy said firmly.

Laxus frowned. "What if he's riding his totems? No walking or anything?" He hated, absolutely hated the idea of pulled Bickslow out to help with their search for the dark mages but Bickslows ability to track dark magic and do so from the air was beyond important. He didn't want another day spent bungling around in the woods dodging traps, it was too damn dangerous.

"One more day of rest and I'd say he could do it but no fighting, his injuries need time to heal before he starts straining his body." Wendy replied, she understood Laxus' pushing, knew why he was.

"It's too dangerous." Erza said firmly. She'd heard him even though he'd tried to keep his voice low.

Laxus heaved a sigh "Erza, Bix can SEE magic trails left by Dark Mages, the residue they leave behind lasts for days, wind rain storms have no effect, even raging fires, we've had him track dark mages through forest fires before. The trail left behind scent wise can be messed with, but not the one Bix can see." He told her.

She jerked her head around looking at Bickslow who smiled and shrugged. "Dark magic causes the soul to sort of…slough off, like this dust gets scraped from it and is left behind, the more a mage uses, the more they give in to evil, the brighter the trail because the more the soul…weeps. You could say I can see a souls tears, and those take a long time to fade and leave a trail no mage can hide."

She blinked at him with wide eyes. "Don't look at me like I'm a freak Amazon…I may be one but the look still makes my ass twitch." He chuckled.

"I don't think you're a freak at all, that's an amazing gift." Erza said quietly. Bix hugged her to him again and she smiled, there was a lot to be said for being doted on. She doubted she would ever really get enough of it.

"So tomarrow I'll take the babies up and track our targets but today I'm supposed to rest, can I do that at home? Much as I love it here at the guild and all? I'd like some quiet and my bed is a lot more comfortable than this one." He grinned.

"Yeah, we'll all take the day off, I'll tell gramps the plan and take Lucy home too, it would be nice to have a quiet day at home for once." Laxus agreed. He moved past Bickslows bed, leaving him to cuddle with Erza, something he still was a little stunned to actually SEE, and to see Erza so clearly enjoying it.

He wanted to find Gramps, tell him the plan then get Lucy and go home. The first part of that went fine, the second part? Not as much.

Lucy had been swept over to a table with Mira Freed and Levy and he caught sight of all of the wedding books and rolled his eyes. He'd had no idea a wedding, a simple one they were having at the Guild, could require so much intense research and planning, but then, this was Lucy, and she'd made Levy her maid of honor.

He'd sat down with Freed a few times now for his end of things but Freed was gleefully handling things with his usual precision, that the man was now spending so much time with the women pouring over wedding plans really shouldn't have surprised him.

"Hey Blondie, can I steal you?" He asked as he came to the table. "You can take her, we've got things figured out for now." Levy said. Lucy and Laxus had so little free time together it was down right upsetting at times. Levy had noticed it, so had Mira, in fact, the pair were planning to talk to the master about it as soon as they got the couple out of the way.

"Will we be going out again soon to search?" Freed asked.

Laxus shook his head. "No, we're going to wait until tomarrow. Bickslow can track the fuckers better and safer than we can with the poison crap involved like it is. Wendy says he's good to fly and scout for us as long he doesn't do anything else so we're giving him the rest Wendy says he needs and taking today off."

Lucy nodded, she was glad Bickslow was going to be all right, but she doubted anyone would really relax knowing those mages were out there.

"You two go get some rest then, shoo!" Levy grinned, waving her hands at them. Laxus slid an arm around Lucy and the couple walked from the guild, turning down the lane that would take them out to the edge of town where their house was.

"Did you see Erza with Bickslow last night? I don't think I'm going to be maintaining their counselling sessions much longer, or at least I hope not!" Lucy smiled up at Laxus and he nodded, he'd seen it, it was hard to miss.

"You think they'll decide to stay married then? Never thought I would ever see Bix get married…but then I never thought I'd see the fucker in a wedding dress either." He snickered.

"And a Tiara, don't forget that, took me ten minutes to get that out of his hair!" Lucy giggled, but then sobered. "I never saw I'd ever see Erza happy like that, I've seen her happy but I've watched her suffering, pining away over Jellal for so long…I almost thought she would live her whole life out that way."

Laxus nodded, hugging her into his side. "Our friends will work things out but you know what I really want?" He asked her. She shook her head, blonde hair swaying in the pale light of the winter morning.

"To get some time with you, finally, away from the guild and everyone else." He told her and she smiled up at him.

"Yeah, I get to where I kind of forget what your kisses feel like, I'm just wasting away from neglect." She meant it as a joke but Laxus frowned.

They had gotten past the houses of the town and their house was just ahead now. The beautiful two story with its wrap around porch nestled among the trees was such a comfortable home, Lucy really did love it. She'd love it more when they got the big tub installed that was like the one at Bickslows house. No…she corrected herself with a smile, Bickslow and Erzas house.

Laxus turned to her, pulling her into his arms, lifting her right up of the ground so her face was even with his and she giggled when he did.

"I don't want you to ever feel neglected." He said quietly and Lucy just melted, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him, smirking inwardly when she drew a familiar rumble from him.

"Mmm, well, there's the kiss, now I need to remember what the rest of you feels like." She grinned and he kissed her roughly then growling against her mouth and making her laugh as he crushed her against him and started walking to the house still kissing her breathless.

He smelled it almost too late.

The scent came and because he was distracted, kissing Lucy and thinking about what he was going to do with her as soon as he got her inside the house it didn't register right away.

The fact that it did, that he caught it, recognized it, and reacted by backpedaling and starting to gather his magic, lightning crackling around them both, Lucy crying out in confusion, his teleport didn't quite have time to form enough to get them away though before the house exploded.

They were thrown, Laxus holding Lucy as tightly as he could, the shockwave, the debris, all of it was partly shielded by the forming lightning around them that deflected a good part of it, but ultimately it shattered his spell.

That Lucys back had been to the house still when it exploded because Laxus had been carrying her pressed against him had left all but what wasn't covered by his arms open for the debris, poison and fire.

It took him a couple of minutes to recover himself enough, it had almost knocked him out, but he'd held onto consciousness and wasn't even aware of his own bleeding arms as he rushed to his mate who lay so horrifyingly like Bickslow had been just the day before.

He drew his magic in, ignoring what it cost him, huddling around her gingerly, careful of her obvious injuries including the two large chunks of glass sticking out of her back. Lightning gathered again, brilliant, powerful, and when it flashed the thunderclap it left behind finally toppled a few of the trees that had not been fully knocked down by the explosion.

Everyone in the guild hall had gotten up at the sound, the ground had shaken, another explosion. Some were starting to run to windows others heading for the doors to look outside and try to find the origin when there was a huge flash of lightning in the center of the hall and with a crack of thunder, suddenly Laxus and Lucy were both on the floor. Laxus bent over Lucy, blood running from his ravaged arms, his eyes wide and frantic.

Wendy flew from the barstool she was perched on enjoying a milkshake, rushing to the bloody couple, eyes huge. "Freed get Laxus!" She screamed sliding to the ground beside Lucys motionless form "Get Porlyusica and Cobra!" She cried as her eyes ran rapidly over Lucy.

"I'm right here…shit." Cobra jumped down from the second floor and Makarov shouted up the stairs behind the bar for Porlyusica who was up in the infirmary looking over Bickslow before he could go home.

"Cobra get this glass." Wendy was saying and both winced when they heard the deadly rumble from Laxus as Freed was trying to pull him back to give Wendy room.

The lightning slayers stormy eyes were on Cobra who returned his glare coldly. "Your mate stinks of the same fucking poison that almost killed Bix and so do you Sparky, get your shit together and don't you dare try to stop me from helping." He snapped.

Ignoring Laxus glare and reaching down to grab on to one of the large pieces of glass, pulling it clear as Wendys hands closed over the wound. Gods she had just recovered from yesterday, Wendy clenched her teeth, praying she had the strength to heal Lucy enough and also help Laxus' arms.

Porlyusica was there though, kneeling in front of Laxus, already yanking chunks of wood and glass from the mans arms and hissing as the poison on him burned her skin and nostrils.

"Everyone stay back, they're both covered in that damn poison!" She shouted.

"I got it.." Cobra stood, hauling in a deep breathe, reveling in the sudden rush as traces of the acrid fumes of the poison were pulled in, his body already knew this poison, and flooded his lungs with the vaporous antidote before he released a shimmering cloud of it from his mouth, showering Lucy, Laxus, Wendy, Freed and Porlyusica with it.

Laxus groaned, the moment the vapor hit his skin his pain eased but only the burning sick feeling, his eyes remained on Lucy, watching it settle over her, watching Wendy pull the other chunk of grass out and press a hand over the wound.

Once the immediate issues were addressed several guildmates hurried forward, Natsu, Freed, Elfman and Gray all crowded in to help get Laxus and Lucy upstairs. Erzas eyes flew wide in horror as they came in and laid Lucy face down on a bed, Wendy trading patients with Porlyusica so Laxus' wounds could be closed and Porlyusica could work on the arduous task of getting Lucys remaining injuries cleaned and dressed.

"The house exploded as we were walking up to it…I didn't catch the scent in time…" Laxus breathed raggedly.

"Boss…don't…fuck, Gajeel and I didn't catch a fucking timer and shit the floor I was standing on was vibrating under my feet and we didn't piece shit together fast enough, don't blame yourself." Bix said quickly, recognizing the self incrimination he saw all over his friends face.

"They…they did this…they must be stopped…" Erza snarled, she looked up and met Natsus eyes and he nodded at her, his onyx eyes narrowing. She felt a hand on her arm and turning red eyes met hers "Not without me Amazon…" Bickslow said firmly, knowing exactly what the woman was thinking.

He slid from his bed, already wearing the clothes Erza had brought him and followed her, Natsu, Gray and Cobra falling in behind them.

There wasn't going to be any more waiting. Laxus was no longer in command, Erza was. She wasn't going to let caution hold her back from destroying the people doing this.

Makarov was at the door and he met the eyes of his children, his heart ached seeing his grandson just about completely unhinged by the state Lucy was in, and Lucy… Bickslow was still a walking bundle of bandages, though his clothes hid a lot of them now Makarov knew at least his Seith mage really should not be standing before him right now, but he also knew the need.

He turned, leading the determined young mages down the stairs into the guild hall where every face was on them with fury and determination burning.

"My children, Fairy Tail is going to war. I want every mage recalled, I want everyone here at the guild hall immediately!" He shouted and people started moving to get to com lacrimas and start calling the guild together.

Makarov turned to Erza "Take Bickslow, Cobra, Natsu and whoever else you feel you can use and find who did these things Erza, find them. Call when you locate them and all of Fairy Tail will come to your side."

Erza bowed grimly "We will find them Master."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N I know we started out so light hearted, but you know...plot happens. Thank you guys, I've said before this Fic would have been done at chapter 4 if you hadn't reviewed and said you wanted more...I hope everyone is enjoying it!...Special shouts to CoS, Sassy,Grim, J.D. Illustre, Kura, Roses and so many others who have made this fic keep growing. Y'all know from FD I listen and take your comments and suggestions to heart. The Gjevy was for those who asked for it (I'd had no plans of putting anything special for that couple in here but you Gajeel/Levy fans are just ravenous sheesh!) Many thanks to all of you! The story continues...DESNA


	15. Chapter 15 Foreplay

"As soon as you find the trail establish its direction and tell me so we can get moving, then I want you dropping these…." Erza placed a bag in Bickslows hands, they looked like normal little stones but he could feel the magic in them.

"Breadcrumbs huh? Ok, be right back." He said, his babies forming up into a platform for him. Erza grabbed him though, pulling him down for a fierce kiss that had the group with them averting their eyes.

"Oh for fucks sake! You bitch about the trail going cold but wanna suck face with your man before we get moving?" Cobra sighed, he didn't avert anything.

Bickslow smirked at him "You need a woman Cobra, your dicks shriveling and making you bitchy." The Seith grinned and was into the air before Cobra could get past anyone to take a swipe at him.

He ran right into Titanias outstretched hand that stopped his advance abruptly. "No playing around until this is over." She snapped.

Cobra narrowed his eye at her "Says the woman who was just playing tonsil hockey with the soul freak."

She returned his glare without flinching "You know, Bickslow may be right Cobra, perhaps it's time you got a girlfriend." She shoved him back and to his surprise, she was actually able to, the woman was strong.

They only waited a few minutes then the Seith returned, hovering above them "North by northwest, I'll start dropping your trail. They laid a path like the one you guys walked yesterday to the south, but then they walked the other way, they're not holed up far away either, I can see where the trail ends already." He told them.

"Ok, lead us there and stay in the air, I do NOT want you involved in this fight Bickslow." Erza said firmly, giving the smiling Seith her best stern look. He laughed "Uh huh, suuuurrre I'll stay out of it…you just hold that thought baby." He grinned and flew up and well out of her reach.

She frowned but surged forward to follow the trail Bickslow was already marking for them.

xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoox

"Stupid fuckin choice, you should have doubled up the traps." The tone was angry, harsh, and the back of the mans hand hit the womans face hard sending her reeling as other men in the room chuckled.

The woman fell to the ground but snapped her head around glaring at the man rubbing her bruised cheek."None of this was my idea Gary, NONE of it! You drug me out here, forced this on me!" She snarled, when he stormed up to her she didn't back down even as his fist flew to her face she kept her eyes on his until she was sent flaying backwards by the blow.

"You're mine Cera, you belong to Red Jester just like the rest of us, these Fairy Tail bastards have to pay, you remember what they did to the boss?! He fucking died, twitching from that lightning bastards attack, pissed himself and two days later his heart gave out! You remember that? Remember what they did to our guild hall?! Our fucking HOME!?" He roared over her prone form. She wasn't moving and angrily he realized he'd knocked her out.

He kicked her hip hard enough he knew it would leave a hell of a bruise but he didn't care. Cera was their ace, her skills with poisons along with her explosion magic had made all of this possible.

It had taken months of planning, and they had been working on it ever since their guild master died. Since Fairy Tails Raijinshuu had come in and wiped them out, destroyed their guild hall, the massive lightning freak that led them ultimately being the cause of their Guild Masters death, his heart had given out a few days after the fight, he'd never been able to recover.

They had been a family, Master Aiden was Garys uncle, had raised him and Cera and several of the others in the Guild. They'd turned to crime to survive, gotten good at it, set up a base of operations outside Shirotsume and lived a good life, took protection money, kept other dark guilds and mages out of the area, sure they took things, whatever they wanted whenever they wanted it pretty much, but the town hadn't suffered much, had kept growing just fine.

They didn't target locals too much for stealing, sticking to tourists and merchants passing through, they had a good thing going, they were happy.

Then Fairy Tails Thunder Legion had come in, they still didn't know who had called them, that was something they would get out whichever member of the Thunder Legion they could manage to capture first.

He thought they would get the freak in the helmet, though honestly it didn't look like that poor bastard survived Ceras first trap. He smirked, that had been fucking amazing brilliance.

Cera had studied alchemy most of her life. Master Aiden had sent her to the Academy in Crocus and she'd become a master alchemist, that coupled with her explosion magic? When she had returned from the academy Master Aiden had started making plans to put her to use, her elixirs and transmutations of objects into explosives had already started making the guild a lot of money.

She could turn anything into an explosive, and could lace intricate poisons into them too. Her abilities on the lightning freaks house had assured he couldn't get his fucking magic to protect him or get him out of harms way fast enough.

They had wanted to kill him, but seeing the man in anguish over his woman, Gary was pretty sure that pretty little blonde the asshole was kissing on wasn't going to survive, not if Ceras Poison had hit her. Nothing could survive that shit. Lighting boy was probably already dead too, and his wouldn't have been a quick painless death either since he wasn't as damaged in the blast as the little woman had been.

Gary looked out the window of the hunters cabin they were holed up in, yeah, really that had worked well, lighting freak had gotten to watch his woman die then he'd have died probably sometime before sunset, writhing in agony.

They knew Fairy Tail had a little healer, knew about the old hag Porlyusica. Cera had spent months preparing the poisons that those two wouldn't be able to detect or cure.

That the assholes that had come looking for them, including Lightning freak and that green haired man/woman that probably sucked the other guys dicks by the looks of him, had all survived the circle of traps and the poison laced trail Cera had laid out had infuriated him. He wasn't sure about the maroon haired one eyed mage that had been in front with the red haired woman with the sword, they had been forced to stay at too far a distance to really see much of what was happening, but when the fire trap had gone off he'd been down right horrified none of the fucking fairies had even been singed.

Cera had already taken her punishment for that, the traps they'd laid out for the fairies overnight though, they were better, trigger points more spread out and she'd laced both kinds of poisons into the trail for the Dragon Slayers they knew the guild had.

The pink haired one, he had been the one she'd built that fire trap for, assuring them he'd eat the flames. Only thing she could figure behind the man surviving was that, obviously, since the flames hadn't gone out until they had burned themselves out, she'd made the poison to easily seen with the greenish tint to the fire produced. She assured them the new flame traps would produce clean burning fire the Fire Dragon Slayer would eat, and once he did…death.

Red Jester had done all it could, every remaining member had been living holed up in the little piece of shit hunters cabin a mile out of the city for the last 7 months preparing for all of this.

Their primary objective the eradication of the Thunder Legion, then…Fairy Tail. If they could do it, 14 dark mages, could take down Fairy Tail, they would become legends, Red Jester would gain members quickly and possibly even be invited into the alliance. It would have made Aiden proud.

"Best not damage her too much boss." Kolton, a water mage, warned when Gary kicked Ceras hip harshly because she was unconscious so he couldn't punch her in the face again.

Everything honestly did hinge on Cera, her magic and alchemy had made this possible, and had been bringing in the funds that had kept Red Jester alive.

"Fuck off Kolton, she'll be fine, little bitch needs to remember her damn place is all. Think the Lightning slayer is dead by now?" He asked to distract the men from looking unhappily at the crumpled explosion mage.

"His little whore sure is and he's probably wishing he was!" Kolton laughed.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo

Thanks to Cobra, Wendy and Porlyusica, Laxus felt fine, his arms hurt but it was minor, they were covered in bandages and he could use them just fine though he'd been warned to rest.

Lucy was still sleeping, he'd gathered her to him, slid into her bed and held her against him protectively, face buried in her singed hair. He wanted to go out and kill the people who were behind this, but he couldn't even consider leaving her side until she herself could look him in the eyes and tell him she was ok.

She'd suffered injuries not as severe as Bickslows, , a broken wrist from their fall, the punctures all over her back, burns, that was the bad stuff. The larger piece of glass had punctured one of her lungs. She was breathing fine now, her Dragon wrapped around her aware of every part of every breath.

Cobras antidote had kept both him and her from feeling much of the effects of the poison. Whoever was doing this didn't know they were able to cure it, didn't know about Cobra.

He'd been wracking his memory trying to come up with who or what they had ever come across that could do what these people were doing.

The poisons were one thing, sophisticated, created specifically to target survivors of the blasts, and, designed to resist both Wendy and Porlyusicas skills. It was disconcerting, horrifying, to think that if he had sent Bickslow with the medics to the hospital yesterday, the Seith would certainly be dead, only the fact that Cobra had been in the guild hall when they had brought him in, had smelled the poison and acted swiftly, biting Bickslows arm while others had looked at him like he was insane, and producing an antidote using his magic, had saved Bickslows life.

That same antidote had saved him and especially Lucy. He could sense everything, her heartbeat, her breathing, the varying temperatures of her body where injuries were healing. He knew she would recover, his mind told him that, but within him his dragon raged, writhed in pain over not protecting her.

He should have caught the scent faster, it was there, had been heavy in the air once he'd realized it. But he'd selfishly been wrapped up in thinking about getting her inside so he could get her naked and in bed. He'd been thinking with his damn dick instead of keeping his mind sharp and now here they were. He knew better, he usually was smarter than that.

There wasn't an excuse either, he'd failed her.

He was worried about his Nakama, out there in the gathering dark somewhere hunting the people responsible, all day had passed with no word from them, Gramps had the whole guild assembled, hell, by tomarrow Gildarts would even be there.

He couldn't do much as he was, using his magic after the blast had done tremendous damage to his already torn up arms, they would heal, but if he used his magic right now, with lightning dancing over healing wounds…he'd tear himself up again.

It wasn't a good feeling.

Lucy stirred slightly in her sleep and he watched her, all of his attention back on her, his mind abandoning other thoughts as his dragon again mourned the pain and injuries she had suffered.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo

Erza narrowed her eyes, the trek through the denser parts of the woods had been uncomfortable, especially as darkness gathered, but there was no mistaking the trail Bickslow had left, and when the lights from the cabin came into view in the darkness, her eyes narrowed and from the depths of her soul ferocity boiled up.

Bickslow was to remain aloft, if she had her way he'd damn well go back to town now that they had reached where the people were holed up.

It wasn't a big cabin, maybe one bedroom at best, there could only be so many in such a small place.

"So whats the plan Titania…cuz I can sure as hell smell poison brewing, that place smells to me like what I bet a bakery smells like to you, there's poison in there, a lot of it, the explosive type too, I can smell it." Cobra asked in a faint whisper.

The others were tucked down low, Freed, Evergreen, Natsu and Gray were all looking at her.

Her eyes narrowed "If there are explosives inside the cabin we need them to come outside to handle them, we can not risk them setting it all off in desperation." She whispered.

"How do we get them to leave the cabin?" Gray hissed.

"Leave that to me." A voice said above them and Erza glared up at Bickslow "No!" She whispered harshly "You should return to the guild!"

He grinned at her "Uh yeah…not gonna happen, just hang out here, I'll scare em out." With that the Seith flew off leaving Erza seething in her place, glaring after him, lost in a mixture of anger that he wouldn't obey her and worry about him getting himself further injured or worse with whatever he had planned.

Bickslow flew to the roof of the cabin and settled quietly on it, pulling one of the little rocks from the bag he still had on his belt he moved Papa into it, and sent the little soul flying down the chimney.

He couldn't technically "see" per say through his souls, but he could perceive things in relatively good detail, room layouts, objects Papa could recognize he could too, that sort of thing.

As he maneuvered the little pebble around the edge of the fire he counted 16 people in the room before it, one sat on the floor a little apart from the rest that were facing someone sitting on a counter by a window.

The barrel by the wall across from the people contained something Papa didn't recognize so Bickslow was willing to bet it contained the explosive poison. Gods, he imagined the whole bookstore had been obliterated by maybe two cups worth of that shit and there was an entire barrel of it?

If that shit blew here it would level half the fucking forest. So his next move suddenly became very important. He moved Papa from the pebble to the barrel and the soul didn't like the feel of it, let him know what the barrel contained made it feel very unhappy.

"Easy little buddy, hang with me…" Bickslow whispered low under his breath. His helmet had been wrecked in the explosion, all he had to cover his eyes were his own eyelids right now so he kept his face buried in the long sleeve of his shirt to make sure none of the green glow he knew he was probably putting off like a fucking lighthouse spilled out.

He gave an experimental push and was delighted to find Papa could easily maneuver the barrel then, smiling faintly, clutching the empty totem that belonged to Papa to his chest, he lifted the barrel.

Cera was seething, furious on the floor. All of her hard work, years of it, soon wouldn't matter. Revenge that her guild wanted for Aiden was consuming it. When the investigations came into all of this there would be no way for her to hide. The council would know it had been her, the only Alchemy student to ever graduate with high marks that had explosive magic.

Her gift for poisons and explosives had made her a darling of the council, the Rune Knights wanted her badly, she could have been working in an office in Crocus pulling down a legitimate paycheck. But then Fairy Tail had happened, had destroyed their guild, left all of her family homeless and her uncle dead.

Garys Vendetta had consumed her along with everyone else that remained of Red Jester. To a small degree she agreed with lashing back at Fairy Tail, but she would have rather blown up their Guild Hall and called it good, that laced with her poisons would have left Fairy Tail reeling and possibly unable to recover.

But Gary had wanted this game to happen, he'd wanted…no..needed, to target the Thunder Legion, so they had begun this, and she'd hoped once they had killed the weird helmeted member of the Thunder Legion and guild Iron Dragon Slayer Gary would have been satisfied.

No such luck. She'd agreed when he'd demanded they target the lightning mage who had been responsible for Aidens death, indirectly maybe, but responsible.

So she had laced the house with the explosive poisons, Kolton had dampened the area so the slayer couldn't smell or detect anything until he was too close to escape it. She'd made the mixture flash burning, so it's initial blast would go so fast and so hot even the mans lightning wouldn't get him out of its way in time.

They knew the woman he was carrying when he'd walked up to the house was his fiancé too, so it was a perfect hit to satisfy their needs for revenge. The guild had spent the night setting traps she'd made while she had laced that house because thankfully the lightning mage and his woman had slept at the guild, probably weeping at the loss of their guildmates.

The poison would burn through fire, lightning, Iron, it was designed to kill those dragon slayers and because it was, it could kill any other person in the guild.

It was a masterpiece, and she planned to sell it to the Rune Knights, though now, after all of this, she wondered if she'd be able to.

It was hard to know, the Council and their Rune Knights were not above some dark dealings for weapons of this nature, and she'd learned during her research Fairy Tail had plenty of enemies.

But she'd wanted to stop after the Lightning slayer and his woman were killed, who gave a shit about the rest? Fairy Tail would be reeling for a while, the Lightning mage was the heir to the guild, it's elderly leader might even croak from grief over losing him, they could walk away, go rebuild.

But Gary wanted the last two members of the Thunder Legion, didn't give a shit what it cost them, he wanted complete revenge.

He'd hit her, the fucking asshole, he'd lost his damn mind and now she was trying to figure out how to get the fuck out of this mess, get the hell away from all of them if she had to. Kolton would go with her, they'd been together secretly for a while, the calm and deadly water mage had helped her develop the poisons, his waters were in it, hell, she'd been giving him little injections of poison for months now so his water magic could lace with poison.

They could run off together, maybe run to ERA, she really didn't care as long as she had him, some lab equipment and little time she could make them wealthy.

She saw the barrel lift off the ground, her eyes widening in complete disbelief at first, then horror…if it tipped…

"Gary!" She gasped out. He turned and angry gaze on her "What the…" His voice trailed off as he saw the barrel raising higher and higher from the floor.

"Shit!" He gasped, there was chaos then as everyone scrambled for the door. If that barrel tipped it had enough of Ceras concoction in it to level the forest and all of them knew it.

Bickslow lifted the barrel to the ceiling, using it to make sure the lid on top was on good and tight and laid careful and silent on the roof and he heard the mages within nearly killing each other to get through that front door.

He was flat against the roof neatly tucked by the chimney, unless one of them came up there and actually looked, they wouldn't be able to see him from the ground.

He didn't entirely like this, he knew what he was holding on to and how dangerous it was, he also knew that while he held it, those mages wouldn't have use of it, nor would they want to be inside of that cabin. Keeping it carefully balanced and steady though meant he couldn't get involved in the fight that instantly erupted once the mages were outside.

Nope, his only purpose now was getting that barrel out of harms way. Sending his other souls off to scout the building for a way to do that, he silently prayed Natsu didn't go fucking super nova and light the house on fire…that would be bad.

Whatever Bickslow did had the mages in the cabin clamoring over each other to get out of it cussing and cursing each other as they did so,

The Fairy Tail mages waited until the enemies had made the tree line then the fight began.

Erza wasn't waiting to talk things over, she needed, badly needed, to fight. The man she was coming to love was covered in bandages, had nearly died, her closest friend, practically her sister was unconscious back at the guild, also nearly having been killed, Laxus was injured, Gajeel was injured, a business and a home leveled all because of these people.

She tore into the man before her, re-quiping into her Armadura Fairy armor she lunged forward into the group, sword swinging.

"No mercy!" She cried.

Red Jester wasn't prepared for this. The few weapons they had were still inside with the floating barrel of poisonous explosive and they had no idea, do to the trees and the darkness, how many opponents they were dealing with.

Fairy Tails wizards were prepared, and the numbers weren't bad for them. Cobra picked out his target fast, the woman was already battered looking, which was an honest shame, but there was no mistaking the scent on her. Pure, unadulterated poison brewing clung to her.

Her mind was racing, reeling from seeing the poison barrel float up and Cobra wasn't too pleased to hear just what could happen if that barrel tipped over, none of them would even leave behind small traces of their existence if it did according to the womans calculations.

He spared a glance toward Natsu, who was already cackling like a fucking lunatic screaming about being fired up and setting the forest on fire… considering what was in that fucking cabin…

Freed! There's enough explosive agent in that cabin got vaporize several square miles, Natsu!" Cobra snapped at the rune mage who's eyes widened and he nodded, rushing toward the fire slayer.

Cobra rushed after the woman, she'd been running with a man but Evergreen had just turned that poor sap to stone so he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

It seemed to enrage the woman who chucked something at Evergreen but Cobra caught it, snatching it out of the air, feeling it dissolve over his hand while Evergreen gave him a grateful look and he nodded for her to leave this to him.

The woman was laughing "Your arm won't last…" her voice trailed off as he lifted a now purple scaled taloned hand to his face and started licking the corrosive agent off his claws.

The womans eyes widened and Cobra shuddered as the toxins flowed into him through his skin, his tongue, lips, everything that had touched that glorious damn thing.

"Oh sweetheart, you gotta be my favorite candy maker of all time…that shit there was almost as tasty as that heaven in the explosive." He crooned at her, grinning, his fangs glinting in the low light.

She raised her hand and he had just enough time to side step her intended explosive blast but the tree behind him ruptured from it and he laughed.

"Nice…a talented poison alchemist and an explosion mage, explains a lot. Oh honey, you really are a dream come true." He said, advancing on her. She glared at him, he again heard her plan, sidestepped her spell with ease and a patch of ground was blasted apart.

She yanked something from her belt and hurled it at him, he caught it, feeling the thin membraned container rupture as intended and the acrid contents spill over his hand and arm.

He recognized it and frowned, the flammable poison, super easy to ignite…

She flung another spell and this time he rolled away, letting the poison trigger but ramming his arm down into the ground so the soil could kill the flames as soon as they ignited.

Straightening, he advanced on her again and she shook her head at him. "You can't…"

He smiled "I could take a bath in that barrel you have in the cabin honey, would be a hell of a rush, and all you're doing throwing poisons at me is giving me a fucking sweet ass high…makin me just about fall in love here…what's your name?" He demanded. She turned and ran and his grin darkened, oh hell fucking yes…a chase.

Freed had gotten Gray and they were battling their way through the mages, Gray freezing some solid where they stood while Freed sent others writhing to the ground in blinding agony. They tried to steer Natsu away from the cabin, it was damn near impossible, the idiot seemed about bent on wanton destruction and the cabin being the only formal structure it was like honey to a swarm of bees for him.

While Freed and Gray were wrestling to fight and keep Natsu steered away from the cabin, Bickslow had gotten the barrel out a window at the back of the structure and had stepped onto his remaining totems and was currently following the slow moving barrel up and away from the fighting.

He had to get this shit as far from this ruckus as he possibly could and his mind was racing trying to figure out where would be the best place to take it. Farther away from Magnolia was the only answer he could come up with so that was the direction he took, headed away from Magnolia at the best pace he could manage, Papa complaining the whole time.

Erza was battling a relatively skilled mage now, he was tall, with shaggy reddish brown hair and glowering brown eyes and he seemed to become insanely enraged when he spotted Evergreen but Erza cut off his attempt to lunge at the other woman, the flat of her sword colliding hard with the mans gut and forcing the air out of him before she stepped in and brought the hilt down hard on the back of his head, leaving him crumpled unconscious on the ground before heading for her next opponent.

Cera was running for all she was worth, the man chasing her utterly terrified her, that purple scaled hand, those claws, he'd licked that corrosive poison from himself like it was sugar!

His down right flirtatious tone with her, the way he moved, the maniacal smile, all of it compounded her fear.

"Aww, come on honey, I love your cooking, you're pretty, obviously smart, at least let me take you to dinner!" He was calling, far too close, she spun and caused trees on either side of where she though he was to explode then hurled another packet from her belt watching as he again snatched it from the air, this time ripping it open with his teeth and pouring the contents down his throat.

Eyes wide with horror and disbelief she watched him lick his lips, eyes closed, a soft moan coming from him, when he opened his single eye it was glowing faintly "Oh…fuck baby…guess we're going right to foreplay huh? That was a nice start…"

Cursing under her breath she ran again, who the fuck was he? How could he do that? Those agents would have killed a damn poison mage! She knew because they had captured two different ones and she had used them to increase the potency to beyond tolerance levels for those mages, killed them both with what she was mixing.

That had been a few batches ago too, he should be dissolving where he stood but instead he was just…getting turned on?!

"God I've always wanted a woman who could fucking cook." She heard him calling.

"Baby stop running, you've got me…I just wanna worship you now!" He laughed. She ran harder, trying to get a little ahead, she had others on her belt, nastier mixes, one that was both the explosive and fire combustion with a neuro toxin.

Blasting a tree she got him to step where she could see him, slid to a halt so she could aim and hurled the flask at him.

He jumped back from it and she waited, quickly spritzing her own face with the small bottle from her belt to protect herself as the vapor spread then ignited.

The heat from the flash was punishing, she felt her clothes singed as she threw her arms up to protect her face. When she looked again there he was, grin still in place, long fangs glinting as he ran a finger over some of the smoldering poison on a charred tree and stuck the finger in his mouth, sucking it off as he walked toward her.

Those fangs…Dragon Slayer….but he wasn't one of the ones…oh Gods…

"What..are you?" She demanded.

"I'd like to be yours more than anything." He replied, starting to circle her.

Her chest and lungs were burning from running, she was exhausted, her face was pounding from where Gary had hit her and her hip ached painfully from she had no idea what.

"You should be dead ten times over." She hissed.

"No way to talk to a man in love with you." He sneered. His eye went to her belt

"More goodies? Oh Honey, I'm already flying so high right now, much more I'm gonna cum before I can give you anything in return."

Her eyes flew wide and she ran again, Cobra laughed, let her have a couple of seconds on him, then went after her, he was having the time of his fucking life.

Cera pulled two flasks from her belt, glaring, she struggled to uncork one then the other, pouring the contents into a balloon like thing she yanked from her pocket then stopped, waited until she saw him clearly and hurled it at him, yanking a gun from her hip and shooting it so the package exploded and sprayed over him.

He stood still and she watched, panting, eyes frantically scanning over him. His white coats was smoldering and her frowned as holes started appearing on it.

"Now, see, that was an Elluris…fuckin shame…baby…oh mmmm" He reached out, plucking a fragment of the ballon from a branch and licking it.

"God…was that good for you? Cuz fuck…I could go another few rounds though…" He smirked at her, tossing the white coat away and she cursed, running again but this time he was too fast, she felt his arm close around her and whirled, trying to bring the gun up but he batted it from her hand so she twisted, pulling a final bag from her pouch and slamming it against his mouth.

She watched in disbelief as his eye closed and he moaned again, his arms closing around her, pulling her hard up against his tall hard frame as he drank down what she'd rammed in his face.

"Baby…I'd fuckin kiss you right now but I know you wouldn't enjoy this flavor as much as I am." He chuckled.

"Who are you?!" She demanded. He grinned, fangs again showing, glinting white in the moonlight filtering through the trees "My name is Cobra honey, time for you to take a nap." He blew into her face and she smelled the sweetness on his breath, tried to resist breathing it in, knowing what he was somehow breathing over her, but her mind slowed, fogged, and blackness closed in around her.

As the woman went limp in his arms Cobra sighed. She was a cute little thing, he liked her, he'd been tempted to let her keep running but they were heading toward Magnolia and he couldn't risk her grabbing up some unwitting traveler trying to reach town on the road just ahead so he'd had to end the chase.

His blood was ringing in his veins, she'd pumped enough exquisitely crafted poisons at him tonight to keep his bells ringing for days, he hadn't been joking all that much about damn near cumming either, shit her stuff was good.

Hoisting her over his shoulder he saw another little vial on her belt and yanked it loose, eyeing the contents and smirking before pocketing it. Whatever it was, it was fucking his now.

He needed to get cute feisty and toxic back to the others as much as he would hate letting such an artist go.

When he came back to the cabin he found Erza standing by a pile of tied up mostly unconscious mages, Gray and Freed putting out the last of some flames no doubt from Natsu who was bitching about the fight being too easy and heard Erza trying to describe how to find them to what was no doubt master Makarov on her com lacrima.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo

A/N Nearing the end of our tale, though don't panic, I'm not quite done yet. Thank you again beloved reviewers for urging me to keep this one going, I've been having fun with it! There will be others too, I have outlines for several more fics, I just tend to remain focused on 1-2 projects at a time and FD with this has consumed that time pretty nicely. I hope everyone likes it so far...not...quite...done...DESNA


	16. Chapter 16 Salty Lakes

Bickslow was cursing under his breath, when he could pull enough in that was. He'd raked his brain for a safe place to take the barrel, it had to be well away from life, taking it to town, to the guild, was just out of the question, the crap in the barrel didn't belong in the hands of the Rune Knights or council, no way.

In the guild it was a disaster waiting to happen, so he had to get rid of it. He had a few problems though. While his magic was fine, plenty strong enough for the task, his body was a different story.

It was early winter, the sun was down, temperatures were plummeting fast and he was in jeans and a long sleeved thermal shirt. His armor had been destroyed in the blast and Erza hadn't brought his spare set, she'd brought him normal clothes because, well, this hadn't been on the to do list.

If he were in his armor, his ankle length fur lined cloak, he could have drug the fucking barrel for a tour around Fiore without problems, but right now his weakened body was in agony from the biting cold, muscles that had been battered sprained or torn trying to muster a shiver.

He could see frost forming on the barrel ahead of him, and on the babies and even in his fucking hair. He was powerless to do anything though, he couldn't go back, couldn't leave the barrel somewhere to come back for later, if someone found it or an animal knocked it over or something it could be horrific.

There was a salted plain west of the village beyond Magnolia that he was passing over now. Some land dispute ages ago had resulted in a lake and the land around it getting cursed, salted so it couldn't support life.

Because there really wasn't much around it, and the cost would be high, nobody had ever bothered to go back to it and set it right, the damage had been done long ago.

If he dropped the barrel in the lake the water might help dissipate the explosion and the poison and he might be able to go home without a death toll for the night.

That was if he didn't turn into a fucking popsicle before then.

"Man, Gray you're a goddamn lunatic." He stammered. Trying to rub his arms and keep his circulation going, problem was his left arm or more precisely the shoulder that had been pierced by the hunk of wood yesterday, wasn't exactly cooperating, the chill had stiffened it to the point he could scarcely move it and when it did move the pain brought tears to his eyes, then the fucking tears froze.

"Fuck." He snarled. He saw the lake and stopped his own progress, sending Papa and reaching his limits, getting Papa out as far as he could and still have the ability to yank the soul back to its totem when the barrel was over the lake.

Once he had that worked out he gained more altitude, he couldn't be too low or the blast might knock him loose and in his current condition he doubted his agility or ability to regain a perch on his babies before he fell to his death.

So he skirted the edge of his reach and got to about 400 feet up, laying down on the totems as best he could, knowing it was his best bet of staying on them. Drawing a shaky breath he pulled Papa from the barrel to his totem and sent his babies as fast as they could go pelting back toward home. He felt the blast, heard it, even where he was he knew he was within its radius and he couldn't help that.

When the salty water hit him he cursed, it was painfully cold, and the smell of the poison was in it. He prayed the antidote he'd been given a lot of the day before would afford him some time because if not, well…shit, he was going to have one hell of a bad night.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The authorities had collected the mages, though they asked that the little one Cobra had brought back, the one that had created the explosives and poisons, be held by Fairy Tail because they weren't sure their cells in Magnolia could hold her and the transport team that would take them all to the prison near Crocus to await trial wouldn't arrive until morning.

So they were walking along, Cobra perfectly happy to carry the still unconscious woman, following the wagons bearing the magic cuffed mages when the ground shook.

It took Erza a few second to realize a few things, one, they had not found the barrel of poison explosive Cobra had said was inside the cabin. Two all of the Dark mages had been terrified about that barrel. Three, Bickslow wasn't with them.

She searched the sky, cussing under her breath. Cobra stopped, looking back toward the Cabin that was still visible through the trees.

"Freed, take Candygirl for me would ya?" He handed her over, carefully checking her bracelets but knowing the sleep toxin he'd pushing into her would keep her out well into tomarrow.

"So, maybe we should check around for Bix huh?" He asked Erza who was now looking like she was near panic. "Yo Natsu, bring your walking torch ass over here." He called and Natsu halted, glaring at him but joining them to follow Erza.

"That shaking…the ground shook…did Bickslow take that barrel away?" Erza asked, already really knowing the answer. The dark mages had said the Barrel had started floating and that was why they'd rushed from the cabin. Bickslow had said he'd scare them out and had done so, but the barrel had disappeared and in her determination to make sure the Dark Mages were handled, she hadn't even thought to look for Bickslow.

Gods, what sort of woman didn't even think to look for the man she was in a relationship with? It was painfully cold out, Bickslow didn't even have a jacket and had been flying on his totems since just before lunch when they had started tracking the Mages.

They finally broke into a run, having no idea where Bickslow might have gone the only thing that made any sense was running away from Magnolia, because it was most likely he'd taken the Barrel as far from people as he could get it.

Erza mind was a tumble of grief, guilt and fear when they reached the village, but when she saw people gathered in a clustered at the end of the main street going through the village she picked up her pace until she was running for all she was worth, Cobra and Natsu flanking her.

Seeing them approaching the gathered people started standing "You! Please tell me you're a doctor!" One of them shouted. Erza skidded to a halt as the people parted and her eyes flew wide. Bickslow lay there half frozen, the babies scattered about him not moving.

"Fuck! Smell that?!" Cobra hissed, looking around them, every person close by had breathed the shit in, they had to act and fast. "Natsu! HEAT!" Erza shouted, gathering Bicklow into her lap and tearing his shirt open. Cobra was drawing in and expelling hard breaths and the people around them were staggering and gagging as he did. Couldn't be helped, the cure was nasty, the poison was far far worse.

Natsu lit up, and the temperature around them intensified, he shoved Erza aside, getting Bickslow pulled up against him while Cobra bent and made a face before sinking his fangs into the mans neck. Pumping the antidote his body was producing into Bickslows largest vein right through his fangs.

Bickslows clothes started steaming as Natsu and Erza sandwiched the man between them and Cobra pulled back but grabbed the Seiths wrist, pressing his fingers in bruisingly and grunting when he found a weak, but steady pulse.

"He's alive, fucking barely." He said, glancing up out of the village "He must have dumped the shit in that lake, smart ass move. Salt water will kill the toxins down faster, probably already safe to be out there, I can't smell it anymore."

Erza tried to stand while holding onto Bickslow but Natsu hoisted him over his shoulder "I've got him Erza, I'll keep him warm while we get him back to the guild.

"You can't take him all the way back to Magnolia tonight! Please, I have a couple of spare rooms…you're from Fairy Tail right? Let us put you up for the night, you can take him back tomarrow after the sun is up and the chill isn't so bad. He's hurt, hurt bad, he fell from quite a height." A man told them.

They agreed grudgingly, Erza leaving the com lacrima in Cobras hands so she could see Bickslow settled once they were in the mans house. With Natsus help she got Bickslow into a bed then shooed the Fire Slayer out so she could strip off Bickslows wet clothes and start cleaning the still bleeding bite to his neck.

Digging through the little medical kit the home owner had given her to use she put a bandage over the bite and removed the wet bandages around his leg, chest and shoulder, frowning unhappily over how pale he looked and how cool his skin was to her touch.

The door opened and Cobra stepped in "Wendy is on her way here, Master wouldn't hear of waiting and I really didn't think I should argue, not as thready as his pulse is."

"He's cold again too." Erza said, her voice breaking.

"He'll pull through, fuckers too crazy not to." Cobra huffed. Natsu slipped in, sitting on the other side if the bed across from Erza, his presence warming the room quickly.

They waited, Erza intermittently rubbing Bickslows arms to try and stimulate his body but he remained cool to the touch, unresponsive and she was afraid to do more when the man who owned the house explained that when the explosion happened Bickslow had plummeted down from the sky and crashed to the ground where they had found him right on the edge of the village.

It was likely there were new injuries, possibly broken bones, and it had taken them a while to get to the village, no way of knowing what the poison he'd been soaked in had done in that time before Cobra had pumped the antitoxin into him.

Wendy arrived with Gray astride one of the riding Elk the guild sometimes rented when members needed to cover distances quickly overland.

Erza hovered unhappily while the young Slayer did her work, frowning "He broke his arm but other than some additional bruising that wasn't there before and the hypothermia he's no worse." She said, still not happy "He shouldn't have been out…" she said quietly, they all knew there hadn't been much choice though.

The Dark Mages were all rounded up, everyone was safe again, and Bickslow had been instrumental in making that happen, not even considering him taking that barrel away and disposing of it to keep everyone safe.

Wendy mended the arm and used Natsu to bring up the Seiths body temperature and deal with the remnants of the hypothermia. Once that was done she climbed up onto the bed beside the Seith and laid down, urging Erza to do the same. "We can keep him warm." She said quietly.

Tucked in against Bickslows side, feeling his breathing lulled Erza off to sleep. She didn't stir again until she felt something moving through her hair and light was trying to get through her eyelids. Opening her eyes she saw Wendy wasn't across from her anymore and looking up found Bickslow smiling at her.

"Little squirt is gonna bring us breakfast, Gray went with Cobra and Natsu to check on the lake." He told her.

She pulled herself up a bit running a hand over his cheek, his skin was warm again, and his eyes were bright, filled with their usual mischief and humor. His hand was threading through her hair. "You look much better." She breathed, relieved.

"Well I wake up naked between two women I mean, clearly I'm doing pretty damn good." He grinned.

One of the villagers had to take some goods into Magnolia so they were able to hitch a ride on the cart, Gray took Wendy ahead on the riding Elk and Natsu and Cobra opted to walk alongside so Erza stayed in the back wrapped in a blanket with Bickslow, his babies pestering the Dragon Slayers occasionally.

Once back at the guild they checked in with a groggy but awake Lucy and a much happier Laxus.

Arrangements were made for Lucy and Laxus recovered belongings from their destroyed house to be taken to Bickslows and Erza, agreed to move all of her things from the large room upstairs down into the master bedroom with Bickslow, there was no point in trying to pretend she didn't sleep there every night now anyway.

Laxus and Lucy would stay there until their home was rebuilt.

All of that sorted out, Bickslow declared he was in serious need of his own bed and Erza took him home.

The house near Market street suddenly became drowned in activities. Wedding planning, coordinating contractors to rebuild the house, pouring over blueprints for the new house (Which Lucy fucking LOVED working on) Erza was happily looking after her recovering friends and…whatever Bickslow was, she still couldn't quite sort that out.

He had become her rock somehow, she turned to him for everything, reassurance, fun, acceptance, passion…love.

He wasn't really a boyfriend, technically they were still married too, though they had been going out on dates, and he was always open for any of her advances, when she walked up to him in the guild and awkwardly went to hug him he swept her into his arms grinning.

The day before Christmas they were at the guild early. The night had been declared a pre-wedding party and the Guilds Christmas tree was about drowning in gifts.

Cobra sat somewhat unhappy at the bar. Cera had been sentenced to 10 years for her role in all that had happened, including the deaths of two poison mages and he'd been forced to acknowledge she was not just a victim of circumstance.

Erza reviewed the plans for the evening, a little leery of the drinking games slated to start at 9. Cana had a "Couples" Drinking game planned they were doing upstairs away from the main guild area because Cana said it might get…racy.

If Cana said Racy, both Erza and Lucy had looked at each other wide eyed with nothing short of fear.

Laxus had agreed, though when Lucy had explained Canas warning he'd looked like he might reconsider. Mira and Freed were in and Erza smiled, Lucy standing while the redhead leaned down to where Bickslow was sitting at his usual table with Freed, Evergreen, Elfman, Gajeel and Levy.

She whispered to the Seith who turned to her and grinned "Well hell yeah, of course!" He agreed enthusiastically. She hadn't doubted for an instant he would refuse her.

Levy had listened while Lucy explained and had looked at a somewhat wary Gajeel and agreed for them, Evergreen shook her head "No, nuh uh, no way. If Cana says "Racy" you all may end up in some porno magazine or something, no way." She waved her hand her tone firm.

So they had their players, and at 9 pm they all ventured a little nervously up the stairs.

"I have never, truth or dare bitches, the couples version." Cana beamed as Mira and Kinana both brought up trays of shots and several bottles of hard liquor.

"In this case though, it is the couple that takes the turn, so it becomes a "We have never" instead of just I have never. Make sure you speak truthfully too, if you state you have never done something and your significant other has done it? YOU will be taking a penalty truth or dare with your partner." Cana grinned and there were a few nervous looks. Erza looked at Bickslow, leaning close to his ear "YOU are stating our never." She said firmly, on the other side of Bicsklow, Lucy was telling Laxus the same thing, leaving him grinning wickedly at her.

"Remember, if you have also never done what the person calls, you sit out, if you have done it, you drink, if one member of a pair has done it, they both drink. You can specifiy a never to be just about you and your current partner though, such as…"

Cana raised her glass to the group "WE have never tried bondage as a couple!"

Gray rolled his eyes at the hoots. Mira and Freed took shots, so did Bickslow and Erza, Levy and Gajeel, leaving the others a little surprised.

"Shit, I never thought I'd be the prude in the room, guess what we're doing later sexy?" Cana leered at Gray who grinned.

"Laxus and Lucy, my fellow non bondage enjoying prudes! Truth…or dare?" Lucy didn't really hesitate, she'd played truth or dare with Cana before, her truths were often much more mortifying to spill than her dares were to endure.

"Dare!" She said, Laxus looked surprised but really, he'd been through Canas games before too, and there was little the woman could do to get under his skin anymore.

Cana grinned, reaching into the ice bucket Mira had brought up and pulled out an ice cube, grabbing Lucys hand she made the Celestial mage lay down on the table in front of Laxus.

"Laxus…You need to melt this ice cube, on Lucys belly button and you can only use your mouth to keep it in place." She said, putting the ice cube in Lucys hand and walking back to Gray.

Lucy bit her lip, pulling up her sweater so her firm stomach was revealed. Laxus drew a breath, taking the ice cube from Lucy and holding it with his lips before bending over her.

It might have almost sounded easy, but when Lucy started feeling the cold, and writhed a little beneath him, her legs spread around him so he could reach her, Laxus very much felt the opposite of cold.

The cheers and woots and lewd suggestions for getting Lucy warm enough to speed up the process did not help either but finally the last icy water ran down the sides of Lucys body and Laxus pulled her to sit in his lap. Needing her to prevent his obvious excitement over the process from being too obvious…he was so fucking doing that again when they were alone.

Lucy bit her lip when she felt it, deliberately scooting a bit to rub against him and making him pinch her waist and growl in warning.

Levy stood then, looking back at Gajeel. "We have never had sex with each other outdoors." She said, almost squeaking out the end of it while Gajeel grinned and pulled her down into his lap, whispering something in her ear that made her blush take on a tint as dark as Erzas hair.

Lucy and Laxus drank, there had been more than one session on the deck outside at the beach house. Mira and Freed drank, Cana and Gray didn't even hardly wait to hear the whole thing before they drank, leaving Levy looking in surprise at Bickslow at Erza.

"What?! Haven't gotten to it yet, we both have long lists ok? Shit, that one's like, after the candle wax or something…" He smirked, not even bothering to dodge the punch to his good shoulder but stoically managing not to yelp, though he did grimace.

"Erza and Bickslow? Truth or dare?" Levy asked. "Levy isn't dangerous but fuckin Gajeel is evil…" Bickslow whispered in Erzas ear and she raised her chin "I fear nothing, we take the dare." Bickslow kissed her "Nice knowing you baby."

Gajeel grinned "Erza, Bickslow and I took a job a while back with Laxus and Freed, undercover work at a strip club, your man there ended up headlining…You two are going to do a pole dance….together." Gajeel stood, Slammed his hand down on the center of the table and an Iron pole formed, stabilizing itself by running through the table into the floor and up into the support beam in the ceiling above.

Bickslow grinned but the color almost drained from Erzas face for moment, that is, until Bickslow was whispering in her ear "I lead, you follow, re-quip into something sexy baby" He grin, the confidence and pure fun in his tone made her smile and in a flash she was being lifted onto the table while Cana got music ready. Re-quiping into her Bunny costume just to rub Gajeels face into what they were doing she got a kiss from Bickslow and then the music was playing.

The hoots and wolf whistles, cat calls and waving of jewel in the air just fed into it, Bix just didn't have shy in his vocabulary and embarrassment was for those who couldn't find humor in a situation by his way of thinking. He knew damn well how to dance a fucking table and Erza shocked him by being pretty fucking good on the pole.

There were screams and applause of approval when they finally stepped down after gathering their jewel and taking their bows.

Bickslow bolted to his feet then "We have never…used a whip during sex…yet" He grinned at the end and Erza smacked his ass since he was standing in front of her.

Lucy and Laxus drank, to the wide eyed stars of everyone and Lucy grinned. "I have a very nice whip thank you…and I am very skilled with it."

Laxus raised his shot with a wicked grin "Amen to that."

Cana and Gray drinking didn't really surprise anyone.

"Mira… Freed my friend, Truth..or Dare?" Bickslow grinned and Freed narrowed his eyes, it didn't matter what they took, Bickslow would make sure they suffered.

"Truth." Mira said nervously and Freed closed his eyes at Bickslows grin.

"Mira, what is Freeds favorite position for sex?" Mira blushed and Freeds forehead hit the table, his ears pink. "Ah…he likes when I ride him most…well, when Satan Soul does." She amended because Mira was always honest.

Laxus reached low and bumped fists with Bickslow before he rounded on Levy and Gajeel. "Gajeel…truth or dare big guy?" Gajeel narrowed his eyes at the Seith, not sure which would go worse, truth could have Levy tomato red for days…

"Dare." He said. Bickslow shot from the room into Laxus' office as emerged with a candy cane wrapped in its snug cellophane wrapper.

"You and Levy are going to unwrap this, and share it, but you can't touch it with anything but your mouths and you can not just crush it to powder, it has to be unwrapped in one piece or you start over."

Levy grinned but Gajeel groaned, careful precision was not really his forte.

Placing the Candy Cane in Levys mouth Bickslow stepped back.

It took three candycanes, but finally Gajeel worked out how to peel away the wrapper gently enough not to break the candy cane and the sharing part turned into some fun he didn't mind at all.

Laxus stood "We have never used blindfolds during sex." Shockingly, the only ones who didn't drink…were Cana and Gray, Cana heaving a sigh "Ok, so along with the bondage tonight…" she said patting Grays chest.

"Truth or Dare Drunk and Drunks plaything." Gray actually didn't like one bit the idea of a dare from Laxus and spoke up before Cana could "Truth!" Cana gaped at him she was actually into the idea of a Laxus dare, he always came up with nasty ones.

"Are you going through with the divorce or staying married?" Laxus dead panned. It was a truth he actually really wanted. The pair had been seeming to really enjoy being together. Especially after Juvia was sent on a 6 month mission with Sawyer, Laki and Max.

The two looked at each other, and Gray nodded at Cana who smiled over the group "We're staying married. Sorry Lu, was gonna tell you, we quit going to therapy when you and Laxus got hurt."

Everyone rose to congratulate them, and the evenings games fell apart into discussions about the wedding, the house, Cana and Grays plans to maybe have a real wedding once they screwed up the courage to tell Gildarts. The booze flowed though and the conversations got a little raunchy, and card commando broke out.

Simple rules, two players drew cards, highest suit got to give the other a command they had to follow or pay a penalty.

Clothes were confiscated, sexual positions demonstrated, and Bickslow started getting a little concerned watching Erza getting a little drunk.

So far his track record with a drunk Erza wasn't the best.

He paired up against her and drew…a fucking two of diamonds to Erzas Jack. "I command you to fulfill your duties as a husband, my clock is ticking! I demand you impregnate me!" She declared. Bickslow had a tanned, deep complexion, so when he paled, it was obvious, and he did.

It didn't last though, in spite of the shrieks from the other women, "Baby you know I love the process." Bickslow recovered but that ended the evening, because Lucy whispered something to Laxus that made him pale about as much as Bickslow had, and toss his mate over his shoulder and head outside with her. The crack of thunder let Bickslow know his house guests would probably be locked in their room upstairs by the time he got Erza home.

He wasn't wrong. Lucy had been teasing Laxus from the Ice cube on, and her little whisper "Bondage while practicing making babies." Had been the end for him.

Lucy was giggling and squirming on his shoulder as he carried her into the stately brownstone and upstairs to their room.

While they both sorely missed their own home, and Lucy was enjoying designing the new one, they honestly were enjoying living with Bickslow and Erza. The house was huge, it didn't feel crowded or awkward, they were all such close friends it had been, thankfully, an easy transition.

Lucy wriggled free once in the bedroom with Laxus trying to gather up some of her scarves to use. She used his distraction against him too.

Bickslow, had a few sets of magic dampening handcuffs. Erza said it was to control his figure eyes during sex, and Lucy had snatched a couple pair. Before Laxus realized what she was doing, she had one of his wrists bound to a bedpost while he was rifling through the nightstand.

He felt his magic dip as soon as the cool metal hit his wrist and turned, lunging after Lucy who dove across the bed. Kneeing on the bed, one wrist bound to the bed post behind him, he narrowed his eyes on her.

"I thought YOU were getting tied up." He said in a low somewhat menacing tone.

Lucy shook her head "Oh no, we didn't agree on who it would be, and I decided, it's going to be you. Now come on, lay down, lets have some…fun" She purred and he growled low but, he complied, absolutely thrilling her when he laid back on the bed and let her pull his wrist out to the opposite post and handcuffed him there.

"Ah…why magic dampening?" He asked as his magic tipped way low with the second cuff.

Lucy was climbing over him, eyes bright and dancing, "Because they're what was available." She replied.

Laxus rolled his eyes "Fucking Bix." He grumbled. Lucy ended his complaints though, standing over him on the bed and slowly shedding her clothes.

She'd never done anything quite like it with him, not even when they'd been at the Beach house, and she'd gotten pretty daring at times there.

Keeping her eyes on his she stripped down to nothing then started pulling his clothes off, grateful he'd worn a button down since getting the sleeves off with the cuffs on wasn't going to happen and she wanted access to his Godlike upper body.

It really got to her at times, he was hers, the expanse of smooth skin, hard muscle, black Tattoos, the fiery storm colored eyes she knew turned orange like a sunrise when he got really excited.

Those eyes studied her as she drank in the sight of him, letting herself just look at him while he watched her, seeing his cock move just from him seeing the lust building in her eyes.

She ran her nails over the mark on her neck and watched him, he hissed a breath through his teeth and the cuffs clanked against the iron frame of the bed as his body tensed but his eyes stayed on hers.

"Not nice…" He said dangerously. She smirked and straddled him, splaying her fingers and sliding her hands up his body from hips hips over his solid abs to the hard pectorals she dug her nails into before raking them downward, scratching over his nipples and making him groan.

The cuffs clattered again, muscle clenching, he could snap the bed in half without a drop of his magic on his weakest day, but he let the restraints keep holding him, relaxed his arms as she spread her fingers and her nails left his skin.

A moan left her lips, he felt amazing, she'd always sort of wanted to just have her way with him, explore his body without him stopping her. He was so dominant, such a powerful force, they rarely finished with her on top.

His breathing was getting labored, rasping through his lips as she played her fingers over him and she wriggled over his hips then, drawing a ragged moan out of him and another clank from the cuffs.

Her hands slid back down his body, maping his hard abs before leaning down and pressing her lips to his heated skin, when she rolled her hips, letting his erection rub between her spread thighs he threw his head back.

"Fuck…Lucy!..." The muscles over his stomach went taut and she grinned, trailing a finger down the deep V to the center, then dragging a nail up his length and smirking again when the cuffs loudly slammed against the bedposts.

"Is someone not liking the restraints?" She asked grinning. His eyes were changing, sunrise was coming, the orange starting to make the blue fade and Lucy slid down, running her hands up his hard thighs finally grasping his hips and dipping her head down over his erection, taking him in her mouth and starting a slow bobbing with her head.

"Sh…shit…Lucy…" His voice was ragged, a rumbling growl coming right after it, she knew she couldn't push him much father or the bed would be torn apart. Her tongue traced every part of his length, each vein and ridge until he was panting and finally she climbed back over him, straddling him ad sinking slowly, grasping his erection and guiding it into her before dropping suddenly, hard, down over him and making him throw his head back and curse again, his hips coming off the bed in a powerful upward thrust that made her gasp.

She rode him then, as hard as she possibly could, determined to take him to his end and her determination for that, this time, was stronger than his was to outlast her, to see her meet her end, get the cuffs off and then take her back up to her ends again but it wasn't possible, not with her straining over him, her body bending, her large breasts lifting and falling, the cuffs hit the posts repeatedly as his hands tried to close over her body, grasp her breasts, her hips.

But she took him, rode him to his end even against his own will, because he loved her, wanted her, needed her too much for him to deny her anything, even himself. And when he came she was with him, screaming out her end as he roared out his before melting down on top of him, weakly grabbing the keys from the nightstand she'd dropped them on and setting him free.

The rush of his returning magic along with his sated euphoria making him lightheaded. "Gods woman…I might have to let you do that again some time." He chuckled and she grinned, biting his neck and making him laugh.

"I will MAKE you let me do that again." She vowed.


	17. Chapter 17 Wedding Bells and Cake

Bickslow could hear the music, speed was something he could usually push out of his body pretty well but his damn thigh still had some things to say about that from where it had been impaled with a hunk of wood when he really pushed himself.

Still, speed was of the essence, and as he leapt over the far corner of a pew, narrowly avoiding braining the guests seated there, managing a muttered "scuse me..sorry" as he flew over them he shot to the front of the massive chamber and skid to a halt nearly colliding with Freed as he took his place.

The priests glare of disapproval he missed because he was pressing a velvet box into Freeds hand and carefully avoiding the murderous look coming from Laxus grateful there were about 500 witnesses that would see it if Laxus killed him right then.

It wasn't his fault, technically, it was totally Freeds fault that box wasn't in his damn jacket because Freed had been obsessing about Bickslows being wrinkle free so Bickslow had felt himself duty bound to crumple Freeds and tie the sleeves in knots…a seriously good joke in his opinion.

Somehow the box had fallen on the floor while Bickslow was assaulting the jacket when Freeds back was turned running the steam gun over his. The box with the wedding bands in it.

So when the wedding procession had started and Wendy was scattering flower petals down the isle, Bickslow had shot from his place at the alter when Freed had started panicking, and had recovered the box. He was a fucking hero. In his opinion anyway.

He'd made it back in time to watch Erza come down the isle in the curve hugging rose colored bridesmaid gown, so, to Bix, it was a win win. Her soul had been a little odd all day, flickering, while she kept her damn face in a mask of happy, Bickslow could see something was bothering her.

He'd gotten her giggling when last he'd seen her a little over an hour ago. Hunting her down because when her happiness was off, he couldn't settle down until he'd gotten it back. So he'd pulled her into, of all things, a prayer room and the things he'd said in grinning wicked whispers might have very well damned him considering the environment, but he didn't care, getting that blush out, hearing her laugh, seeing the rose colored soul brighten back up, that was all that mattered to him.

It was possible she was just over thinking everything, doing her OCD control freak thing she was so fond of in the midst of a Fairy Tail wedding as if anything associated with their guild could even hope to go off without hitches no matter how much she glared and waved swords around.

He'd had a fun moment slipping back into where Laxus was getting ready and Freed had seen Erzas lipstick on his mouth and face. The Rune mage had assaulted him with a wet wipe, a fucking wet wipe! So yeah, tying his sleeves in knots? Tame stuff compared to his usual retribution, he was being a fucking saint.

Laxus had appreciated the Gold Label Bix had snuk in too. Hadn't been easy, the priests in the Cathedral were like fucking ninjas with pass through vision, they'd taken the bottle wrapped in his cloak, they just hadn't seen the smaller on in his helmet.

Laxus blew out the breath he was holding seeing Freed holding the box, fidgeting again tugging at his sleeves because Bickslows prank, which Laxus had to admit had been fucking funny, had left his tuxedo sleeves wrinkled.

The Seith mage had kept the atmosphere from stifling Laxus all day, so while he was annoyed the prank had caused the rings to get left behind, Bickslow had fixed the problem with his usual flair. The guests at the back corner still looked a little wide eyed and shaken.

Laxus had needed the levity. While he was happy, wanted this, was beyond ready for it, and knew he and Lucy were already mated, already bonded far deeper than this ceremony would make them, he'd grown up with a hearty respect for this, for Marriage, what it meant, and he'd spent the last few years thinking a little about it every damn time he laid eyes on Lucy.

He had hoped for it, fucking prayed for it, dealt with an awful sort of despair at being unable to take steps toward it. But here he was, and he heard nothing, saw nothing, but her when she came down the isle on his grandfathers arm.

She'd spent days in Crocus picking out the dress, gone to every designer and boutique, even talked about taking the 2 week journey up to Rose Garden, but had found this one, with its tiny silver and gold stars holding crystals and pearls, the dress maker had outdone themselves fitting it to her too, it was flawless.

The ceremony wasn't a long one, and it was lucky Laxus had practiced it all with Freed, been forced to by Freed, because he heard so little of what the priest said. Just felt her, her hands in his, her overwhelming joy in the moment that he really couldn't entirely tell apart from his own in spite of how well their bond worked now.

The rings were put on, and he was finally kissing her while the guild went out of their minds.

Pelted by birdseed they ran for the carriage that would take them on a slow journey to the Guild Hall where the reception would be and Lucy was laughing shaking birdseed from her hair and dress, falling over laughing more as the carriage moved and she fell on her grinning husband.

"Mrs. Dreyar." He said softly, stormy eyes fixed on hers.

"I do love the sound of that." She grinned, climbing into his lap and almost loosing him in the volumes of silk and taffeta that made up her skirts.

Enough fabric to hide a man his size was something.

They stole all of the kisses and groping they could manage before the carriage stopped behind the guild and they had to head inside.

Fairy Tail was born to party.

Laxus and Lucy took their places and Freed turned ashen when he caught the garter a short time later.

The bouquet toss was almost frightening, the single women of the guild each had their reasons, but in the end, Laki emerged victorious, waving the flowers over her head and bouncing excitedly.

The cakes were pulled out and Lucy and Laxus cut the one with the Rose and gold decorations first, then Lucy dragged a stricken looking Erza up to help her cut into the massive Strawberry Divinity cake and Bickslow was there, arms around her waist, providing some light hearted whispers and a chest to bury her face in.

The cake had become a legend and everyone wanted to try it, most declaring Erza had been right, it was worth it.

The evening had kicked into high gear, music making the windows vibrate and Erza watched Bickslow whirl Asuna around the dance floor for a while only to have Cobra cut in, steal the laughing delighted child away and leave the Seith grinning.

When he turned back to look for Erza his grin falterd but only for a moment.

There it was again, the flickering, the dimming and he couldn't let it go. She smiled radiantly at him when he came to her but he saw right through it. Sliding onto the bench beside her and making her gasp in surprise when he hauled her into his lap.

They were out of the lights of the dance floor, had the table to themselves. "Talk to me Amazon, what's got you down?" He said against her ear and Erza shuddered feeling his lips moving over her sensitive skin.

"I…nothing…it's nothing, I'm just a little tired." She leaned into him and he tickled her, sending her writhing and she turned in his lap to face him looking murderous when she did but he grabbed her face and kissed her, figuring if she pulled any swords out, she'd risk her own skin too being pressed against him like she was.

"I can see your soul Erza, tell me what's bothering you or I'll fucking possess you and dig it out of you the hard way." It was a mostly empty threat. Not because he couldn't do it, he absolutely could, was really good at that sort of thing too, but with her, because of that eye of hers, he doubted he could get the level of control he'd need.

She glared at him, then she faltered, pushing the bladed sunglasses he was wearing back so she could see his eyes. "Next month the divorce will be final." She said, tears in her eyes.

They'd not missed a counsellor session, Erza got a lot out of them.

"Thought you wanted that." Bix said, smiling up at her. She frowned at him, looking miserable. "I thought you did…it's my fault, I…I forced you into this mess." A tear escaped and he wiped it away with his thumb.

"Beautiful mess, and the cake is fucking awesome seriously, totally worth it." He said brightly.

"I was thinking about starting to move my stuff out…" She whispered and he kissed her again cutting her off.

"Erza…baby, if this is what you want why are you crying?" He asked her.

She looked at him, "Because…I…I love you Bickslow and I don't want it anymore." She wailed and Bickslows brain needed a few minutes to process what she'd said before the real tears started falling.

When it all dawned on him, and he realized what it all meant he forced her face up from where she'd buried it in his chest, grinning up at her.

"You're really crazy you know that? Craziest most OCD control freaked out woman I've ever met and fucking badass as you are you're crying because you're in love with a man whose fucking crazy about you and you don't want to divorce me and I don't want to divorce you, so woman, if we both want the same fucking thing and you love me and I sure as fuck love you, why are you crying?" He was chuckling, kissing her again and she was scrambling to think.

Blinking she looked at him through wide watery eyes "You…love me?" She asked. The Seith was grinning, nodding his head "Yep."

"You…want to…stay married?" She breathed almost terrified of his answer but he kept nodding.

"Yep"

"To me?" She was in such a state of disbelief at the moment and Bickslow laughed "Naw, to Cobra, fucker bit me on the neck right? So we're like mates or some shit maybe, not sure how that works, I was unconscious, you were there…he wasn't fucking me was he? Can't trust that bastard." He said gravely.

"I fucking heard that and that shits still not fucking funny asshole!" Cobra snarled from the dancefloor.

"Yes, shit Erza, to you, Gods woman!" She lunged to kiss him and sent them both sprawling to the floor, Bickslow landed with a groan but she cut off his laughing with a rough kiss and he kissed her back.

Gods she loved him, he could hardly believe it. He'd been going day by day fully expecting the whole thing to end, for Erza to pack her shit, take the divorce and be done with him after getting some nice times, fun, incredible sex and free rent out of him.

She'd go back to Fairy Hills and maybe take up with some burly knight or some shit, he didn't know. He only knew that even expecting it, knowing it would happen, it had been eating at him because he'd been in love with her for a while, his typical jump in with both feet and a blindfold approach.

He'd known it was going to hurt, that he'd miss her, have to endure the "I warned you" shit from Laxus, Freed and Evergreen. But no matter how he thought about it, every night he'd drown in her, delight in her sexy little kinks and ever growing boldness in the bedroom.

Cuddle with her watching movies, sweep her up and dance her around the house whenever he caught her getting down. He loved every second of it all too, even enjoyed dodging her sometimes violent reactions to things and coaxing her out of nightmares, because every time he did, they usually ended up naked and Erza using sex to forget something usually rocked his damn world.

Her passion for things rivaled his own at times too, so did her reckless enthusiasm, and it all added up to him being in love with her and not wanting her to ever move out or for any of it to end.

So he finally got her to her feet, pulled her out onto the dance floor because she could fucking move now and suddenly was not shy about grinding against him in front of everyone. Spinning her out he pulled her back in and she kissed him "We're staying married." She breathed and he nodded "Hell yes, you're mine!" He declared, pulling her hard against him and making her laugh.

"I'm staying married to you because I love you, and…because I don't want Cobra claiming any sort of mate rights or fucked up shit…." He grinned.

"That's it, I'll poison you with shit there's no cure for!" Cobra called and Bickslow got to watch his gorgeous wife step in and save him from a pissed off dragon slayer because damn it, she was incredible, she loved him, and he was not too proud to let her.

THE END

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/N. Thank yous to: M. buehler, Bixlu, Grimnack, Tiernank, Saskla, CoS, Yoru, MoonbeamMadness (Whos story The Walled Garden has been keeping me sane) Seafoam, Neverland, Lilkat, J.D. Rya, Western, Flamey, Kara, Sassy, Mill and the many many guests and silent readers who made this story jump from it's intended 4 chapters to 17 and so encouraged the BiXZA that I ran with it. KC belongs to you. Cobra is my next target for a (planned at least) short story and with FD drawing closed in a few chapters I'm looking toward my next big epic work as well. I am far from done...DESNA


End file.
